If There Is A Light
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: His whole being was not possessed by her, but at the moment his thoughts were. The number one thought was a personal goal: he would be the first one she spoke to. He would make sure of it. (Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the OC... Also not great with summaries.) Newt/OC Sequel is up and in progress!
1. Pilot

A/N: So, this might completely suck... and if so I am dreadfully sorry... you guys can hate me all you want, but my intentions was for it to be more like the movie, because I have not read the book *hangs head in shame*. Anyways feel free to PM if there is anything that you think should be mentioned, or you know if you want to take me under your wings and answer random questions and help me know more about The Maze Runner haha. I have to credit my cousin a little bit, she helped me come up with some of the ideas in this story and basically told me to write it :P Anyways I would love to hear feedback from you guys (no total flames please) also I have yet to name the OC so if you have any suggestions you can feel free to tell me ^-^

"Was it normal to feel lonely in his situation? He was not by himself, in fact he had many friends. The people he imagined he would miss the most, he did not even know… well remember. He did not know if he had parents that cared (maybe he did not have parents at all, he could be an orphan), or brothers, or maybe a sister. Whatever his family entailed, he could not really miss something he could not remember. Maybe what he actually missed was the memories. Even if he did not have a family he could remember or even existed anymore, if he had his memories he could at least comfort himself by replaying the good ones.

Newt was not unhappy. As much as he longed to be rid of the maze and the Glade, he had found a family in all of these boys. How could he not? Every one of them went through the same exact thing, and when it was all said and done, the only thing they really had was each other and a common goal. Every single one of them shared a hope that they would find their way back to the lives they had before this, and until then they all helped to make the Glade a place where they didn't go without, felt safe and had fun: a home.

It was not much, but then again how would he know? He assumed. If the people who had put them there had the capabilities to send up the box every month with supplies and a new prisoner and change the maze every night, then surely they lived in something much nicer than huts built by teenage boys.

Honestly though most of the time, he did not dwell on the things he hoped used to be and the things he wanted or didn't have. Between sharing the load with his companions, good and quite satisfying food and quite a few entertaining conversations with his friends he had full days. By the time his body hit that hammock at night he was exhausted, and welcomed sleep eagerly; he was too tired to entertain thoughts that kept him awake at night.

No, the only time he really thought about these things was when they were expecting the box. He supposed it was when they were expecting the box. He supposed it was the fact that seeing yet another scared not being imprisoned with them brought back the memory of when he as first brought up. Back when all he thought about was a hundred and three questions that were still not answered about three years later. After awhile he accepted his fate. There were still runners mapping the maze and chasing down any leads on getting out of here. But they all knew the chances were slim and the truth was the Glade was home.

The screeching sound of metal grinding against metal brought Newt back to reality. Instinctively all of the boys migrated towards it.

Of course everyone was excited to see the new edition, so people piled all around and in front of each other. Newt of course always managed to get a good spot. Probably because he was one of the ones closer to the box. He was not paying too much attention when Gally jumped in to greet the new greenie rather than scanning the supplies briefly. But his head jerked back quickly and his ears thronged when a blood curdling scream broke through the curious chatter of the gladers. 'Well that shank's got a bloody good set of pipes on him.

Gally looked up from the box where everyone had slightly shifted away from after the loud exclamation. His gaze fell on Alby and Newt (he probably would have looked for Minho too if he had not still been running in the maze), "It's a girl."

The same confused look fell on both of their faces, and while they did not doubt Gally's honesty, they still stepped forward to double check his findings. Much to their surprise, there was in fact a girl in the box.

Her knees were huddled closely to her chest, and she had her back pressed firmly against the rust colored grates. Newt would be surprised if she didn't have marks from it. They could see it on her face that she was terrified, tears were welling up in her eyes.

Newt felt guilty. The girl was trembling in fear, but he couldn't help but notice her physical appearance. He was not shamelessly giving her the once over (he might not of seen a girl in three years, but he was still a gentleman). However, he did notice she was pretty.

She swatted at Gally's hand as he tried to pull her out of the metal crate. Nothing against his friend, but he could understand why she was hesitant to surrender to Gally. He was large, kept up his tough guy façade and had harsh features... he could see that being intimidating. Newt and Alby stepped forward to try to calm her down and assure her she was safe, "Hey. Hey. No one's going to hurt you… Welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I just wanted to say thanks to those who read, followed or clicked favorite. (: I posted a chapter two earlier, but I decided I did not like it and I'm changing it :P Anyways, please please please let me know what you guying are thinking so far. I also want to give a big thanks to those who reviewed : A guest (you know who you are (:) that review made my day and **sarahmichellegellarfan1**! I absolutely love hearing from you guys it's what keeps me writing (:

Newt did not really understand the need for such drastic measures. He thought it was a little over the top to lock her away like a common criminal. Especially since she had not done anything wrong. In fact she did not even try to run when Gally threw her out of the metal crate. Seemingly her only defense mechanism was silence. She refused to speak to any of them. It was actually rather amusing to see Gally get so red in the face. He imagined it was because Gally was not used to people ignoring his demands and/or defying him, much less a small girl who probably weighed a buck twenty. Newt was pretty sure what was annoying Gally the most was he could not "knock some sense into" her.

Newt could not really recall a lot about mannerisms and girls in general. However, he did know you were not supposed to hit them.

Regardless of how badly Gally did not like her, Newt found it rather unfair to throw her in the pit. That was used to calm down greenies and for punishment.

Newt looked down at her through the wooden bars, "Some first impression you made back there. I don't ever think I've seen Gally that bloody red."

She looked up at him. Newt had not really had the chance to notice the color of her eyes until now: hazel. Unfortunately for him he could now see in them a completely different emotion than before. He could tell that she did not find his attempt at lightening the mood helpful, but also she looked scared and exhausted. But as Alby would say "If you ain't scared, you ain't human." The confident flame that was in her eyes when she was staring down Gally had long since burnt out. The one that replaced it made Newt want to forget about what the council had decided and just let her out of that bloody hole in the ground.

"Can you tell me your name?" Somehow Newt already knew that she was not going to answer him, but for the sake of saying he tried... he tried.

Moments went by with nothing, but silence between the two, and distant laughter of the Gladers filled the air. He decided to try again, "Can you remember your name?"

Although she still did not break her obvious vow of silence, this time the question seemed to actually get somewhere with her. The greenie looked up at Newt and just stared. He knew she was probably just trying to remember, but he suddenly grew self-conscious. Her gaze seemed to go right through him.

Newt knew she would get the memory back eventually, but he still felt extremely guilty when he saw that once the look of extreme concentration left her face it was to be replaced with one of disappointment, "You'll get it back in a day or two."

"Newt!"

He made a funny face and sighed as he pulled himself to his feet. It was time for a council meeting (discussing the issue of her), "I'll be back. Gonna' try and talk these bloody shanks into lettin' you out. Good that?"

She did not quite understand all of what he had said. She assumed it was either regional dialect that she had not picked up on yet, or maybe her memory was wiped of even common phrases and slang. Either way she nodded her head, and plopped herself into the dirt and she watched him saunter away.

She felt pathetic. She could not even remember her own name. She might have actually told him that. She did not want to break down the walls she was building too soon, but she was getting tired of being called 'Greenie'. It also might be nice to have some part of her back...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is kinda of short, but I do hope you guys enjoy (: As always I love feedback.**

She felt extremely uncomfortable. She was now contemplating whether she preferred the pit to the 'homestead' as Gally and Newt called it.

She felt like some sort of side show attraction. She had been pulled into the dark room by the arm, of course the one doing the pulling was none other than Gally. She wondered if she had given in and had spoken to him would be still hold so much disdain towards her.

Young boys that ranged in ages from about twelve to eighteen years old. They all seemed to be staring at her. She was now suddenly aware of her appearance. Instintivley her free hand gravitated towards her hair. She winced when she realized she could not even run her fingertips through the back of her hair. She pulled an unmatted strand into view. She twisted the light brown piece for a few minutes (trying to make sure she would remember the color this time) until she was shoved down onto an uncomfortable wooden bench.

"Bloody hell, Gally. She's a girl not a sack of flour." Newt shot a quick apologetic look towards her, but abandoned her side to stand in front of the crowd.

He was standing next to a dark-skinned boy. He looked older than the rest (not my much). Maybe it was his face that seemed to be always set with a solemn expression. She was pretty sure he was the one they called Alby. Then there was Gally, of course she had been calling him a different name in her head. What was the word Newt used? Shank. The only one she had not seen before (at least briefly) was an Asian boy with experts styled, short, black hair. It seemed off that he would be able to keep up with his hair given what she had seen of this place. He seemed rather uninterested in the whole process of the meeting.

She was slightly alaramed, because it was almost like he was reading her thoughts, "Why is it we're here?"

"Because Minho, today the greenie we got is a girl." Gally was a little overdramatic in her opinion, but she now knew the Asian boy's name.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. This may not mean anything." Alby tried to call everyone down (most likely Gally).

"Then why did they send her? This has never happened before. This must be something, a sign or message, or something." Gally defended his stance.

"Well yeah, okay, maybe it does mean something... There ain't anything we can to to change it." Newt pointed out, "Plus nothing has even changed. The box when back down and I'll bet that bloody maze Will still be the same."

Gally seemed annoyed at Newt's logic, but it did seem to hush him up.

"Greenie!" Minho's voice startled her. She jumped slightly, but looked at him waiting to see why he called her out, "You gonna run or kill anyone?" She shook her head slowly at his quite blunt question. "Well alright then. She's cool. Good that?"

Newt chuckled slightly at Minho. They all knew he stood and apparently Minho stood with him on the subject. Gally, however was on the opposite side. It all really came down to Alby anyways. He had a responsibility to keep everyone safe and happy, but she was part of them now, so that included her now as well. All eyes went to him as they waited his verdict patiently, "Good that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Quick shout out to captain_avengers on wattpad for being my beta of sorts (: as always feedback is very appreciated.**

Sleep was hard to come by in the Glade for a few of the Gladers. She twisted slightly in the hammock that some guy named George helped her set up. She was set off from the other boys that were sleeping outside under a shelter that was nothing more than a roof and a couple of poles.

She knew that their intentions were not to make her feel ostersized, but she did. She did not particularly mind privacy, but this was hardly privacy. She did not want to jump to any conclusions. They were probably being very accomodating in their own way. This was most likely as much privacy as you could expect in a place like this.

She sat up in the hanging fabric bed. It was a task which was much easier said than done. She wobbled a bit a few times before she was finally able to balance herself.

Absentmindedly her fingers found their way to her hair. The length was just an inch or two past her shoulders, but it was still proving to be quite the chore to rid herself of the tangles, especially since her only took to work with was her fingertips. Although the task was tedious and time consuming, it gave her something productive to do while she avoided resting.

She was ready for the sun to come back up. Although now that she thought about it, she remembered it being bright, but not ever seeing the sun. That was silly. She must be exhausted if she was doubting the existence of the sun. What else could possibly do it's job?

Alby had promised her a tour in the morning. She felt like it was about time she found out where she was and what exactly she was up against. She remembered being welcomed to the 'Glade' and she recalled the word "maze" being thrown around. Between being tossed into a hole in the ground and then drug into a hot, dirty room she was not exactly given the time to stop and sight see.

All of the thought of what was going on really made her wish she could remember her name. Newt told her she would get it back, but that was hard to believe since she could not remember anything... She had not even been able to recall what color her hair was until looking at it. She wanted to have answers to all of her questions like: Why her? Would she be there forever? How long had everyone else been there? And of course : Why was she the only girl? She really hoped that Alby's tour would help answer some of them.

Her fingertips slid through her hair with easy. Feeling accomplished she carefully leaned back and shut her eyes tightly. She prayed that she would be able to force herself to sleep.

On another side of the Glade Newt found himself staring up at the wooden cieling. The Greenie was not the only one who had difficulty nodding off.

Gally had been right. Something was different. Never before had a girl been sent up in the box. They did not know why and they probably would never know. But Newt had been right, the box did go back down and the maze opening screeched back closed. He did not know why it bothered him so much that he did not know why she had been sent. He did not even know why he was there, so it was stupid to think he would have an explanation for her involement.

Newt was also bothered by the fact that her presence was really starting to affect him. His whole being was not possessed by her, but at the moment his thoughts were. The number one thought was a personal goal: he would be the first one she spoke to. He would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Alby had retrieved her for the tour of the Glade, just like he had promised her. She felt silly and disappointed. Disappointed because it was only Alby that showed up, and silly for being disappointed. Newt had on given her any indication that he would be joining them. Granted he had been around her for most of yesterday. She was being held like a prisoner for the most part, so he was probably just doing it to be nice.

"Right. Ready to get started? " Alby's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She did not mind being called away from the internal pity party, so she nodded her head and began to follow indulging the boys with common courtesy (a small wave when a good morning was shouted), Alby led her to a rather tall, hand-built tower. He nodded for her to go up first, and she very reluctantly obeyed. One step at a time she hoisted her self up the ladder slowly. She happily pulled herself up. There was no doubting that the Gladers were a talented group. Every shelter was built by themselves and did not seem unsturdy, but it still felt a little unsettling to be climbing up so high on a ladder that a twelve year old very well could have built.

Once Alby had joined her they both looked out over their surroundings. She had hoped seeing everything would put her mind at ease and make her feel better... The opposite occurred. She could see all of their buildings among a vast green field with a few trees littering the open space. At the edge of a couple of the sides was a dense forest. She could see everyone hard at work: some gardening, tending to the buildings, and working with animals. The tee-nincey little thing that only made her feel worse was actually not that small. Concrete walls so big she could not even think of something to compare it to surrounded them trapping them in a large square. It was spacious, but they were still trapped. There were four openings (one on each side), but it did not give her much hope for escape since she could see nothing, but more cement inside.

"This is the Glade. It's not much, but it's home, and there are a few rules." Alby looked over to make sure she was paying attention. She nodded in understanding, "No slacking. Everyone does there part, we don't got time for free loaders. Never hurt another Glader. We all have to trust each other. And the number one rule: Never go outside of the Glade and into the maze, unless you're a runner. Got it?"

"She nodded, but no she did not have it. How was she supposed to do her part? Why would she want to hurt anyone? What was a runner? Most importantly: why couldn't she go into the maze?

Alby noticed her gaze kept fluttering back to the concrete walls. "I'll have Newt tell you a little more when he gets back. We've been working on something and there's a lot to do. I'll get you started with Fryjack he could use the help today. Tomorrow you can work out in the garden. You'll move around until you find your spot, don't worry a job will stick."

She was quite worried, but not about finding the right occupation.

 **A/N: Quick thanks to captain_america (on wattpad) for being my beta for this story and as always I love feedback (: oh and thank you to whoever pointed out this chapter messed up... I'm getting slightly annoyed with this very frequent** **occurrence.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Quick thanks to captain_avengers (on Wattpad) for being my beta and I want to give a huge thanks to Martine9295 (: (I absolutely love feedback) and also a Guest who brought it to my attention that once again the chapter got mixed in with a lot of code and whatnot :/**

There was no way to be sure, but she was about one hundred and three percent sure that in whatever position she held in the life before the Glade that she possessed no culinary skills. Frypan had his work cut out for him. She spent most of her day trying to stay out of his way and making sure she was mirroring his actions exactly. However some weird cosmic twist in their universe caused hers to taste like dirty dish water and his to taste…. Well amazing. She was not sure of what she had eaten before this, but she could still taste the difference in good cooking and bad cooking. Hers was definitely the latter.

She was skeptical when she first entered his domain, and she would have hardly called it a kitchen. It held the bare essentials: a few pots, spoons, bowls and multitasking knives. She was utterly amazed at how innovative Frypan was. He used what little he had in the way of spices and tools and was able to dance circles around what she could come up with. Granted she had only been there a little over a day, but she somehow knew that her time spent there had nothing to do with it.

Frypan had laughed at her when she released an angry sigh and an annoyed look replaced the disgusted look on her face. He tried his best to not look like he was going to vomit, but she could have sworn his face turned a shade of green. Nevertheless he assured her he could fix it and no one would have to know how truly bad it was to start with.

His calm and encouraging demeanor slowly changed as the day progressed. He started to worry about a 'deadline', making sure everyone was fed on time, and Alby had something big planned. By the end of her sentence her hair clung to her face and beads of sweat dripped from her brow (the Glade got pretty hot during the day). She used the back of her hand to wipe away the stray strands and excess perspiration. She got a lecture from Frypan each time, he nagged about it not being sanitary. She knew she should have cared a little more, but they did not even have running water so it seemed to her that his 'state-of-the-art' kitchen itself was not sanitary. The grouchy thought could have just been the heat, frustration and sheer exhaustion catching up with her though. After a couple times he finally told her to just get out. Of course he said it in a nicer fashion, "Just take the rest of the day off."

She knew he was just telling her to get out, but she was happy to oblige. Being out in the open made her instantly feel better. There was a breeze that made the wetness on her skin feel cool and blew the annoying pieces of hair out of her eyes. Looking around she could tell that everyone else was ready to be done with the day as well. Perhaps it was the fact they were all excited for whatever Alby had planned or maybe they were all simply exhausted as well, but their speed was slowed down a lot from that morning.

Since everyone was busy with responsibilities and previous engagements she took the time to explore. That is if you could call it that. She had already been given a tour of the place, and she was not sure she wanted to brave the untamed parts yet. All she was really doing was walking along the perimeter of the wall. Her hand was gently placed on the concrete and she drug it lightly across the rough barrier as she tried to get a sense of how big the Glade truly was.

Newt was always glad to get out of the maze. He was happy to help in whatever way he could. This was his home, and if his job was to run around in the most dangerous place and risk his life then so be it. At first it was not nearly as taxing, but now that they had basically run out of any sort of hope in getting out it felt like a chore. That was what it was actually… They had decided it would be best to keep up the charade for the other Gladers who still thought they had a chance of getting back home. None of them knew where or what 'home' was, but it was the common goal that kept them going.

Newt noticed her walking alongside the walls when he first stepped out of the deathtrap. At first he was ready to tackle her and tell her to get away, because she really did not want anything to do with the maze even though she might think she did. She was not interested in the entrances though. She stopped in a particular spot that he knew very well.


	7. Chapter 7

Her hand traced the names that were chiseled into concrete. There were the ones she recognized like: Minho, Gally, Alby and of course Newt. There were several names that she did not know yet, but she was sure after a week or two she was come to know them as well. There were quite a few people in the Glade, but they were a family. Everyone knew everyone and she assumed that she would be no different… at least she hoped it would be that way.

The names that caught her attention though were the ones that had a gash running through the center of them. Her fingertips traced the letters G-E-O-R-G-E. She cringed slightly as her finger ran across the long, jagged line that crossed through it. She had not been there long, but she was pretty sure she knew what that meant. She had no idea who George was (she had never met him). She felt grief when she read the name though. He had been in the same boat as her (as all of them). A 'greenie' with no memories and no way of knowing who or where they were.

The voice that came from behind her caused her to jump. She knew the voice well, but despite the comfort and familiarity of the sound the unexpected company startled her, "The Glade wasn't always such a nice place, ya know?"

Newt placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry. Didn't meant to scare ya."

She smiled weakly to let him know she was not concerned with his greeting. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly and she silently prayed that it was not visible to the naked eye. She felt silly and stupid, but it was not like she could help it. Plus Newt had been there for her from the start. It was not like anyone, but Gally had been horrid to her, but he sat and talked with her while she was in the pit… even when she still was not talking to him. She was not sure what it was, but there was something about him that she was drawn to and made her blush when he touched her.

Newt tried his best not to smile, but it was hard. He did not want to be overly confident here, but he was pretty sure this was a good sign. He would make sure to ask Minho what he thought about it later… when she was not around. You know, just in case he was wrong. Newt caught her hint when her gaze returned to the wall. "Everyone's name gets carved once they remember. It's the one thing they let us keep. We don't know who put us here. Creators we call 'em. Don't really know what else to call the bloody bastards. It might be silly, but we so this so no one's forgotten. There's been too many people that have died making this place what it is. That's why everyone takes the rules so seriously. 'Specially Alby. Who knows where we'd be with 'im."

She did not take what Newt was saying lightly. This maze that everyone spoke of was apparently a living hell. She had about a hundred questions about the 'maze' that she hoped he would answer next. He seemed to be good at guessing what she was asking without having to say anything.

"Alby tell ya 'bout the maze yet?"

She smiled at Newt and shook her head. His hand moved to her back as he led her to the center of life at the Glade, "Come on. I'll tell ya over some food. I'm starving."

 **A/N: As always quick thanks to captain_avengers for being my betas and a big thanks to everyone reading. Of course a HUGE thanks to Martine9295 for reviewing! Feedback is always loved.**

 **Martine9295: I have to say I'm very disappointed with how predictable I am... lol I swear I wrote this before the review and didn't steal your idea. I think I've found a name for her, but I'm not like completely set on it. I'm pretty silly when it comes to names I go through about a 100 trying to find the best one**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As always I have to say thanks to my lovely beta captain_avengers and I of course want to say thanks to everyone who is reading and supporting this story (: I hope I didn't screw anything up in this chapter (as I am not an expert... yet haha). Oh! I also want to give a BIG thanks to Martine9295 who was kind enough to leave an awesome review ^-^!**

 **Martine9295: I am going to be evil and keep the name a secret for awhile... I know this is purely fictional, but I feel like Newt should be the first one to know xD**

It was hard to not be happy. She did not know her name or where she was, but everyone was so welcoming, friendly, and concerned about her well-being it was hard not to enjoy herself with what Alby had put together. She felt slightly embarrassed that she had not figured it out. Frypan had freaked out and thrown her out of his kitchen, but then again she was new here and did not know the Gladers' eating habits.

She sat on a log and stared at a large fire. It was hypnotizing to watch the flames consume the wood and a few hot embers fly off the pile and float dangerously close to everyone's bare feet. Well, not everyone was running about without shoes, but it seemed like a lot of them ditched the foot restraints after work.

For the first time since she had been there she felt comfortable. Her belly was full with good food (she knew which dish to stay away from even though Frypan told her he fixed it). The night air was cool, but the heat from the fire kept her warm. All around her was the laughter and talking.

She knew she was the 'guest of honor' (as Newt called it), but she was enjoying watching everyone as opposed to throwing herself into the social scene.

Newt plopped down beside her with a jar in his hand. The amber liquid sloshed with the sudden movements, "You're supposed to be the one having a good time."

She turned to give him a quick smile. She wanted to him to know that she was having a good time. She enjoyed and appreciated everything that was being done for her. They were all trying to welcome her and make her feel at home and they succeeded.

Newt nodded; he understood. He pushed the glass jar towards her, "Here have a swig. Put some hair on your chest." Newt chuckled when she raised her eyebrows. In retrospect that might not have been the best metaphor, but she took it cautiously. She scrunched her nose up a bit. It did not smell delicious or refreshing, but she trusted him enough to try it.

She immediately regretted that decision. She kept it down. It was difficult, but she managed. However she coughed quite a lot and her face twisted a lot more than she thought was possible. She shot a glare at Newt who thought the show was rather humorous. Once she gained her composure she handed back the jar and stared at him harshly. He knew what she was trying to ask. "Don't know what's in it. Gally's recipe. Suppose it's an acquired taste." Her glare did not falter, "Okay! I'm sorry. That mighta been a dirty trick."

She smiled at him again and shook her head in mock disappointment in his behavior, "So what is it that you might want to know about." Her fingers immediately pointed to the now closed entrance to the maze.

Newt nodded. "Not a great place to be. It's what keeps us in this place. The maze, it changes every night. I'm sure Alby told you, but you can't go in there. Under any circumstance, okay? You gotta promise me, okay?" Newt knew the dangers of the maze all too well. He had seen people lost in there… He and Minho knew the maze well by now and it did not pose much of a threat if you knew it, but she did not. She nodded at him, wordlessly promising what he wanted. She wanted to know why it was so dangerous, and of course he knew that. "Those doors close at the same time every day. You need to be fast and know where you're going to get out in time, and you don't want to not get out in time. If you don't… you're stuck in there all night. No one's been able to last a night in the bloody maze."

She was intrigued. It was not like a fairy tale she wanted to know the happy ending to, but she wanted to know what had claimed the lives of so many innocent people. One was too many in her book. She did not know everyone for years or even days, but they were good people and it made her sick to think of anything hurting any of them.

"We call thum grievas. Not really sure what they are, but there ain't no coming back from one of those stings."

She did not want to push him any farther on the subject. Newt did not seem like he liked to talk about it. Who would? She looked up at him… she did not know what expression to make to make him know she understood and did not need any further explanation (although she wanted to know about as much as she could). She was not sure if it was the liquid courage she had just consumed or the amount of grief she felt for all of the names that had been crossed out, but she rested her head on his shoulder for a few moments.

She could not explain the feeling. Maybe it was a light bulb that went off or an epiphany. She remembered. She remembered her name.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Quick thanks to captain_avengers for being my lovely beta. Also a big super huge thanks to Martine9295 and Haway for reviewing! You guys are totally awesome and have no idea how much your feedback means to me! (: Also... I want to say that there may be some hating on this chapter... I did what I did for a purpose. Please understand it will be in the best interest of her and Newt in the long run haha**

She was not sure how she felt about Newt being a runner. The previous night Newt explained just about everything he knew (well she assumed). She knew there had to be people like Newt and Minho who did that job. They were the brave ones who risked their lives for the rest of them. She was relieved when he told her she would not have to try out that one.

She was just not cute out for that. She wished she was, but something like this was more her speed. Gally sent her up on the roof of the homestead. There was a leak and she was replacing the wooden shingles. She could handle jobs like that. A set and attainable goal. She could feel accomplished when she was finished. She had done something helpful and something that bettered their circumstances… and this time she would not need Frypan to come behind her and fix it.

"Whoa Greenie! Wasn't sure you were gonna be able to do it!"

She looked over at Gally who had climbed up on the ladder. She just did not like him, and was very tempted to just push the ladder over (it was not _that_ high). Of course Alby might have something to say about that; plus she really did not want to spend another night in the pit, "Sexist much?"

Gally got a wicked grin and her hands immediately covered her mouth, "You talk, eh?"

She could not believe she had just done that. She felt sick and guilty and angry, because this was all really his fault. "Well, you were being stupid it's not my fault. You better not say anything!" She whispered harshly. She really did not want anyone else to hear her.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Gally challenged.

"Use my girly hands to bash your head in." She spoke quietly. She really had not meant to speak to him. She did not even like him… hardly tolerated him really. Worst of all was she had a feeling that Newt was not going to be happy with her.

"Relax, Greenie. I ain't gonna tell anyone."

The maze was boring today. Minho and Newt already knew it like the back of their hands. They knew where to stay away from on which days and where to go (unfortuneatley none of the paths led to an exit). Minho and Newt kept their day interesting with playful banter and conversations. It was safe to sat that the two had become best friends. Not only had they been there as long as Alby and Gally, but they spend their days together as well.

"Keep it in your pants, horndog." Minho chuckled at his friend.

"Ha ha… seriously though."

"You know she's working with Gally today, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's fifty guys out here, Newt. Don't get too crazt. You ain't gonna be the only one competing for her attention." Minho explained. He figured if he was a girl he would choose Newt over everyone else (well besides himself of course), but he was not a girl and they probably did not base their decisions on which guy was the least annoying to another guy.

"But the blushing…"

Minho sighed knowing that Newt was not going to give it up until he got a straight answer, "Yeah that's a good sign."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so first thing is first. I want to say thank you to anyone who is reading or following or clicking favorite.. I really appreciate it (: also I want to give a special shout out to those who clicked review: Martine9295! I love hearing from you guys (: Okay now secondly: The last part I hope makes sense. I was kind of inspired by a song for some of this and that song is : Song for Someone by U2 so if it sounds familliar... ;) Haha hope you guys enjoy and I shall see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Martine9295: Looking back now I see that the A/N might have sounded a bit scary x) what can I say? I suppose I'm a bit dramatic when it comes to my FanFiction. In my personal opinion (and blame me completely if it did not come across that way) is that they just kind of have a connection. They don't really know each other, but they can sense something there (: gah... I want to tell you stuff D: because I totally have all of those chapters written, but I can't I must wait... even though I'm so bad at waiting.**

It was hard for Newt to know where he stood with her. Only because she did not speak. He would not rush her though. When she was ready she would speak and it would be one of the most amazing things he had experienced.

It was official (between him and Minho) that he had a crush on her. It was hard to convey the affection without just jumping up and blurting out. Newt did not have a lot of experience with these things (he did not think that he did), but he had a hunch that they took care and time to be executed properly. Of course he could be wrong about what women wanted. It's not like he had an abundance examples. Hell, he only knew one.

It was hard to accept that she might not even return the feelings. When it was all said and done he was one in about fifty and she was the only one. He handled himself well though; he thought so at least. The playful comments of several of the other Gladers did not bother him. He was not exceptionally crazy about Gally though. He had warmed up to her being there way too quickly.

"Found you a job yet?" She had been there about a week now and she had tried most of them. There was only about two she seemed to enjoy. Not that she told him. He was basing this purely on the fact that she only seemed remotely happy after a long day at work a few times. Then again this was a life that took some getting used to. She would get it though. They all did.

She smiled and nodded. She cast her gaze towards Gally who was standing with a group of builders. Newt hoped that his smile looked genuine. Part of him was happy. He was glad that she was starting to get the hang of things. He was not crazy about the fact that she'd be spending so much time with Gally.

He knew that she would eventually find a job and thus her time would be primarily spent with a certain group of people. He would never want her to be a runner. It was a dangerous job unless you were cut out for it, or when first starting or if you weren't careful… bottom line was too many things could happen for him to be at ease. Being a builder though… he could live without that as well.

If he were being honest with himself, it was not the fact that Gally had warmed up to her, but it was the idea that she had warmed up to him as well. He felt threatened by Gally; especially now since they were to be spending their days together. At first Newt was the only one she really seemed at ease with. She laughed and smiled freely, but now that was changing. He knew it would happen, and deep down he knew it was happening with everyone. It just seemed so much easier to focus on Gally for some reason.

"That is just… That's brilliant."

She had not known Newt exceptionally long, but she could tell something was bothering him. It would be so much easier if she could just ask him. She did not know why she couldn't. Her lips parted slightly, but closed with a sigh. What was the big deal? It just came out with Gally and she was not even one hundred percent sure she liked him that much. Newt was different; she was not quite sure why yet… more accurately she was not quite sure she wanted to admit why yet. Her hand gravitated to his right forearm.

Her touch was like what Newt would imagine a ghost's would be like. It was so light he could barely feel it and sent a shiver across his body.

"Oh no! That's great! It really is. You just can't forget about yer ole pal Newt here."

She shot him a reassuring smile. That was just a silly thought. She hoped he was just kidding with her and did not really think she would be so quick to abandon him.

He was being silly. He would not let her forget about him. He could handle a little friendly competition (not that he thought she was a prize to be won). It had been so very long since he had been affected by something. Years since he had something he truly wanted. Something that was attainable and practically all consuming.

He wanted her company and to hear her voice. Hard labor was a part of everyday life in the Glade. He had no problem putting in a little time or effort. However much it took, he could handle it.

It was easy to become numb in a place like this. Easy to become adjusted to the darkness of this place. After a while you got used to it… content with it. But there was a small flicker of light now. Something that he had not had in a long time. Newt would do whatever it took to keep that faint glow. He had enough common sense to know that _if there's_ _a light… don't let it go out._

 **If there is any cute ideas or conversation topics that you want discussed (well more like addressed) between them or anyone feel free to PM or drop it in a review. I have my ideas of where all of this is going and everything, but filler chapters are the ones that I can always use help on x)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this chapter is a little short, but classes are hectic so bear with me (: I just want to say thanks to everyone reading and supporting this story. Also I want to give a huge thanks to those of you who were super awesome and reviewed: guest (you know who you are haha), fiercetiger333, Claralithfield, and Martine9295! You guys are awesome and I totally love you guys and I will see you in the next chapter! (:**

 **Martine9295: I meant a connection between Newt and the girl, but I think Galley and her will get close as well….muahaha…. Just kidding don't hate me ^•^ I shall address the showering in the next chapter :D I actually had a bit of an idea but didn't know how to do it, but I think it shall fit super well**

Newt could not believe how jealous of a person he was. It was hard to admit to himself and especially hard to keep it hidden. Minho had been right… way too right. Only the younger Gladers did not seem to be 'distracted' by her presence. Everyone looked and everyone was way too friendly in Newt's book. Newt being the laid back guy he was kept all of his thoughts and comments to himself… there were a few times he really did not want to though.

Like when Matt tried to accompany her on a look at the wooded area of the Glade. Newt's presence seemed to deter him from the walk. He did not really care though, Matt could talk to her later. It had been a one-sided conversation anyhow. It was different with him (he hoped so at least).

It was easy for her to understand Newt. He spoke. She did not, but from the very beginning he had been pretty good at reading her. She had been amazed quite a few times at how he was able to read her thoughts.

"I ain't sure he likes me."

She chuckled. She had only seen her reflection a few times in the lake. She was never amazed with what she saw, but she guessed since there was not many options it did not matter to them. There were several Gladers that she really hit it off with. All of them were nice, but there were some of them that seemed genuinely interested in her as a person rather than her gender. Unfortunately Matt did not seem to be one of them. Newt was.

A simple shrug was her reply. She liked Matt for the most part. She did not really know him. Nothing against him, but she preferred Newt's company anyways.

"Ah well… feel at home yet?"

It was a weird feeling. How could you feel at home, when the only memory she possessed was her name? Five letters strung together. She was raised up in a crate into a place where no one knew more than a name. She spent her days working in the hot sun and then slept outside in a hammock. She looked up at Newt (he was a bit taller than her) with a smile and nodded. It was odd and she could not explain it, but her answer was honest.

He returned the smile. He was glad. He could deal with his petty jealousy, but he was not sure he would know how to handle her not adjusting. He knew it would take a little time to happen completely, but he was happy to hear it was in progress. He stopped briefly and bent down to pick something up.

A pink tint spread across her nose and cheeks as she gratefully took what Newt offered: a small yellow and white wildflower.

 **Anyone else super excited about Friday? (:**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So as always I want to say thanks to everyone reading and of course a big thanks to the people who are awesome and review: Martine9295! Hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter(:

Martine9295: The shower scene has arrived haha look no farther. Yeah the five letters thing was a little bit of a teaser lol and yes I was talking about the scorch trials . I'm very jealous it was available to you sooner lol but I did see it yesterday and it was amazing! Well I thought so at least... It was an interesting experience the couple behind us got drunk, tried their hand at piracy and got arrested x)

She looked down at her hands and frowned slightly. She had never really taken the time to examine her hands before this, but she remembered them being soft and delicate. Now they were red, blistered and dry. If she had lotion this would be an easy fix, but she did not have that luxury. Her hands would soon look like everyone else's in the Glade, and that bothered her. Why? She was not sure, because it was not like the Glade had a high standard of beauty that she was trying to live up to.

A slight chill ran across her body. It was odd, but she vaguely remembered 'things'. The memory of using things was lost on her, but she knew there were things like showers. She knew it had to be better than this. She stood naked and cold in a small wooden room with a newly issued washcloth and bar of soap. It was slightly used now, but Alby had given her a new one. She was thankful she was not expected to share the community bar. Not that any of the boys were particularly offensive, but that soap most likely had gone and seen places she did not want to go or see.

She placed the soap and wash rag neatly beside one of the buckets of water. She began to splash the cold water onto her already chilled skin.

Outside of the washroom Newt could hear the splashing. She had insisted (as much as she could without speaking) that he did not need to be out there. It was probably true. There was not anyone in the Glade that Newt did not trust. He did not really think anyone there would hurt her, but this was a new experience for all of them. Alby, him, Gally and Minho had all decided it would be better to just play it safe for awhile at least.

Honestly Newt would never forgive himself if something did happen. It was better this way. Plus him standing guard would deter any wondering eyes from trying to get a peek.

A blush rose to Newt's face. He felt guilty immediately, but the image did not falter in his mind. The sound of water being dumped out shook the image from him. While he did not find the thought unpleasant in the slightest, he was glad it was gone. But the evidence still remained on his face. As if on cue to make sure she could catch him in all of his shame she emerged from the washroom. Her hair was wet and her clothes seemed to cling to her.

"Feelin' better?" Newt was quick to get a conversation going and get his mind away from everything he had been thinking of before.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay first thing is first. Thank you so much to anyone who is reading and a big super thanks to Martine9295 who is super awesome for reviewing :D! This chapter is basically kind of short and meant to just be funny and cute. This was totally written for my cousin x) so hope you're happy.**

 **Martine9295: No and it was rather distracting lol I imagine Newt as a gentlemen too especially after that scene in The Scorch Trials xD**

She could not believe it. Minho had been nice to her for the most part so she had been completely blindsided by this. She stood there lamely for a few minutes. Her mouth was agape and eyes wide as Minho stood innocently with his hands behind his back.

Her shock and hurt was soon replaced with annoyance and determination. She glared at Minho. She held her hand out in expectation and did not find it nearly as funny as he did when he shook her hand politely.

Newt found it rather humorous, but he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep that a secret. He could tell that they both found this subject rather serious. It was against his better judgment to approach the two, but the issue did not seem like it would resolve itself.

"Everything okay over here?" He did not need to ask what was going on, because he already knew. They were looking through some supplies and found a single hairbrush.

"Everything's cool." Minho flashed a quick forced smile.

She shook her head. Her hands motioned towards his hair and then made some sort of shrug. Newt knew what she meant was surprised to see that Minho did as well.

"I do need it. She clearly doesn't know what she's talking about. This doesn't just happen… Newt… we've been friends for how long, man?"

She was appalled. He was trying to get him to play favorites, and she was sure that was cheating. That was fine by her though… she had tricks too.

Both Minho and Newt stiffened as she took a couple of steps closer to Minho. She wrapped her arms around his middle in a friendly embrace. Her head tilted up and she gave Minho the sweetest and most pitiful look she could muster.

She was good. Minho immediately felt bad about keeping the small item from her. He was not sure if it was the embrace or the pained expression on Newt's face… perhaps it was both. Whatever it was, he gave in, "Fine. Take it. Just get off me."

She quickly let go of Minho and claimed her hairbrush. She smiled at Minho, but then stuck her tongue out.

She bounced away satisfied with herself. Minho prayed that Newt would follow and he would not have to deal with the comment he knew was coming, "Enjoy yourself?"

Minho sighed. First her and now him? What an exhausting day.

 **Okay… so at a later date there will be a sequel to this story. Thinking of a collaboration with my cousin and adding Thomas/OC thoughts, questions or co**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay so first off I want to say thank you to all of the people who are supporting this story in any way (: favorites, follows, reads and especially reviews. All of this means so much to me, and I want to start giving a shout out to everyone at the end of this so you guys know that I love all of you ^-^ And of course I want to say thank you to Martine9295 for reviewing (: and this chapter is kind of short so sorry, hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter! (:**

 **Martine9295: Yes I loved that part too and already have the perfect idea for that :D! I know it is bad that I'm already working on the sequel and I haven't finished the first one :c I think Newt shall get a hug really soon ;P and I'm not just saying that because I have total control over it x)**

"If ya ain't gonna tell me your name, what am I supposed to call ya?"

Newt had a point. She had learned that the term Greenie was for the new boy (or in her case: girl) every month. She had been in the Glade for almost a month now, give or take a few days. Her term as the resident 'greenie' was almost up and no one knew who she was.

She really did want to tell Newt. The not with the enchanting accent had offcially stolen most of her thoughts and free time. She did not mind in the least. She would give him every second if she could. She was no longer scared to admit (to herself) that Newt had successfully captured her affections. She was embarrassed to admit that she was scared to talk though. He was so intimidating to her. Very charming and so... and she was so... Nothing she could say would ever be the perfect sentiment she wanted it to be. There was also a small part of her that was scared when she did speak his goal would be accomplished and she would lose whatever alluring mysterious vibe she gave off. There would be nothing about her worth spending time with.

Deep down she knew that Newt was not like that, but she could not push the insecurity aside. She shrugged with a sad smile.

Newt knew several things he wanted to call her. Mostly his, but that was too soon. He had made it up in his mind that when she spoke to him he could tell her. Once she had done that he would know she was one hundred percent comfortable with him and then he would owe it to her to spill the thoughts that lingered in his head.

"Darlin' it is." It was came out and felt appropriate.

She shot him a look that said: seriously? Inside she was analyzing the possible meanings.

Newt shrugged, "Hate it for ya. 'Til ya give me something better you gotta deal with it. Good that, Darlin'?"

She let out a soft sigh and nodded trying to keep the grin from her face.

 **Quick shout out to everyone who has followed or favorite-d or both (:**

 **ClaraLithfield, Direwolfpup, Haway, Hotel-on-a-Hill, Irene M. Lane, Martine9295, NorangeKat722, Problem Like Maria, Quaser, SirIsaacNewt, YouCanBakeMePiexoxo, anne's creations, cutelittlekitten18, lily1994, Reader00003, amycahill57, animegirl2016 and ballerinaindisguise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So you guys should know the drill by now. I gotta say thanks to anyone and everyone reading or supporting this in any way. I'm having so much fun writing this and I'm glad and honored to hear there are people enjoying it (: So quick shoutout to DeniiXloveZelda for following and a huge thanks and computer hug to Quaser and Martine9295 for reviewing! Once again this is a short chapter, but for the first time ever I'm actually updating like a couple times a week so I don't feel too bad :P haha As always I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter! (:**

 **Quaser: You rock as well! Also I have a weakness for being called love so double you rock :P I'm thinking about wrapping the mystery name thing up probably within the next couple of chapters so bear with me. Although please do not hate me, because I did not find a super meaningful name, but I do think it's pretty :P and trust me I spent days trying to decide -_-**

 **Martine9295: Haha okay good! I was worried since I was writing and it dawned on me…. I haven't even finished the first one…. Yay! I'm glad you liked that one :P I thought this might be too cheesy, but you know what Newt strikes me as the cheesy type x) I want to comment on something, but I don't want to give anything away… I have a pretty good plot twist (well I think so lol) I've already written that chapter and its like way longer than any other one, but I don't want any hate mail or threats to hurry up and update xD I know I'm kinda skipping a lot of time :c I'm really running out of ideas for the filler lol I think a couple more chapters and she will finally talk to Newt**

Something was different and there was no deny that. Whether it was different enough to feel the way she was feeling, that was what was up for debate. It was only a few minutes, but each passing second felt longer than an eternity.

She stood in front of the maze. The entrance was still open, but she had been there long enough to know that it would not stay that way. They were supposed to be back by now. They always were. She would feel so much better if Minho and Newt would come running out already.

What she found disturbing was that no one else seemed to be bothered by their absence. Gally told her it was not late enough to worry about it. She told him to leave her alone. She knew it was silly, but what if he did not come out? All he knew her as was the current greenie or his personally endowed nick name: Darling. She knew it was possible he did not care at all, but it meant something to her. She wanted Newt to be the one to hear her name first. She blew it when she spoke to Gally (he frequently bothered her about a name. She always gave him the same answer: be happy I speak at all). To make matters worse, every time she opened her mouth to speak the words would not come. She hoped she would have another chance to most likely fail again.

Relief flooded her body when Newt and Minho were finally in sight and running in her direction. Once they were safely out of the maze, she could not control herself. She lunged at the lanky boy and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Newt chuckled and loosely snaked his right arm around her, "Well this is quite the welcoming." She pulled herself away slightly embarrassed and pink. She gave Minho a quick hug to cover her tracks, although she doubted that it worked.

A puzzled and concerned look covered her face when she spotted Newt's left arm. It was wrapped tightly in white cloth ad seeping through it was a crimson color. "Relax. It's just a scrape. Bleedin' a bit more than I woulda thought though… I'm goin' to get Clint to look at it right now."

She was still not totally okay with the fact that he was hurt, but she was glad to hear he was not 'stung' as they called it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As always first thing is first a big thanks to everyone reading (: I also want to say thank you to Martine9295 for being utterly awesome and reviewing! (: I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy! I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Martine9295: Your wish is my command :P I think the name chapter is going to be coming up very soon ;P and we're I total agreement of how adorable Newt is haha**

She trusted Newt with so many things. She was pretty sure that if it came down to it she would trust him with her life. Of course, she had not really been put in an urgent situation where her life was at stake with him being the only one capable of saving her so she could not be one hundred percent sure... But she was pretty sure. 99.8 percent positive actually.

She did not trust Newt with this. He had been the one to say he would get the medjack to check it out, so she found it slightly annoying when he told her that he was fine. There was no need to go bother Clint. It was not serious. What could he even do if it was?

She found his whole argument ridiculous. Clint spent his days mostly dealing with minor cuts and contusions (mostly self-inflicted by the not to careful brick-nicks and builders). She was pretty impressed with herself as she had never had to go (occasionally she would throw that fact in Gally's face when he told her she was doing something wrong and going to hurt herself). Clint could handle a scrape.

What she found the most unsettling was the possibility he had been stung and was just trying to hide it. She knew Minho and Newt would never put anyone in danger like that. She had heard quite the story of the changing. It just seemed odd he was so not willing to let anyone touch it.

A good friend would have probably respected his wishes. He or she would probably not have grabbed the affected arm to prove a point. They probably would have not drug them to the medjack to have it checked. And most likely not have threatened (silently of course) to injure the other arm if he did not sit still. Alas, she was probably not a good friend by those standards.

"Yer gonna feel silly all this is." She shrugged. It was possible, but she sincerely doubted it. Even a small cut could become serious if not treated properly. Clint may not have been a surgeon, but he had plenty of experience with this (her guess was a lot of practice).

Clint ignored the bickering couple and got to work. He unwrapped his arm and thankfully it was just a nasty scrape. She tried not to look too relieved; she didn't want him to think she never believed him in the first place. Clint cleaned it off with a bit of water and Newt winced when he through a splash of alcohol on it. One new bandage later and his work was done. "Alright love birds you shanks better hope that Gally didn't finish off my meal."

Newt rolled his eyes and she smiled at Clint's heart filled goodbye. Once Clint was out of ear shot Newt turned to her with a smirk, "Told ya it was no big deal."

That was fine by her. She did not want to be right, well about it being something serious. She knew she was right about getting it cleaned and all that good jazz. "On second thought... Might need a kiss ta make it better, ya know?"

She would not have minded doing that if perhaps he had not been so insistent on the fact that he was not hurt. That and the fact his voice suggested nothing other than jest. She raised her eyebrow at him in a playfully unamused matter. "Not on the arm. On the cheek or something. Magic properties will make it glow down."

She just rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Newt shot her a grin. It was worth a shot.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So you guys should know the drill already :P First things first I want to say thank you to everyone reading and either followed or favorite-d or both: basketball4444, greentohazel99 and Selene Isis Morgan! Also a big super huge thanks to Quaser and Martine9295 for being awesome and reviewing! (: I totally love you guys and will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Quaser: Oh my gosh yay (: but now I will probably so focused on keeping it that way that I will totally screw up so I'll apologize in advance :P I'm so very glad I am not the only one that does that haha ^-^ I swear the name will come soon… but now I might be scared I hyped it up to much and it's going to not be that good (:**

 **Martine9295: Im just glad you had an idea, because I'm getting close to running out of these small ones :P I know I know that he should have gotten a kiss on the cheek, but I think once I start laying on the romance it's gonna be like full swing lol but since I love you so much I'll put a little something at the end for you x)**

She found this nerve wracking and she could not figure out why, but she did narrow it down to two possibilities. Perhaps it was the screeching of the metal. That sound sent chills across her skin. She was leaning towards the fact that a new person was about to be welcomed to the Glade.

Scared, surrounded and confused. The mixture of emotions were overwhelming and enough to drive a sane man mad. Considering the fact that everyone was different, the initial meeting could go a variety of ways.

The wait was soon over and she loathed what she saw. This boy had to be the youngest one now in the Glade and tears filled his eyes. She could see Gally getting frustrated with him and about to drag him to the pit. It had been a month, but the memories of her first day flooded her brain and it felt like yesterday suddenly.

She hoped this would not be considered 'hurting another Glader'. She pushed Gally away from him and stood between them. Gally looked angry, but Alby saved her from the stream of words about to exit his mouth, "Welcome to the Glade. Tomorrow I'll give you a tour. 'til then I hope you'll be okay with her. Names Alby by the way."

The boy was thankful to be stuck with her. She explained and showed him everything to the best of her ability. It was a bit of a challenge considering her current vow of silence and the fact that she was pretty new herself. She did not dwell on her short comings too much, Alby would give him the official tour tomorrow.

She smiled down at the boy. He was exhausted and frightened, but none of that showed on his face now. His head was resting in her lap and he was sleeping soundly.

"He's a small thing." Newt hated to see them so young. He could not help but imagine them being ripped from their parents and imprisoned here. Not that they would remember, but that was probably worse.

She nodded and held her finger to her lips. Newt adjusted his voice to fit her instructions. "Bet he's glad to 'ave you here. Heard you saved him from the pit... Woulda been nice to have ya here when I first got here. Didn't sleep that good for weeks."

She carefully stood up, making sure not to wake him as she moved his head. She walked closer to Newt and sighed as she stared at the new greenie. " 'Ave to say though... Glad to have ya here now."

She smiled and let her emotions take over her. If she had been thinking she would have talked herself out of it. It could have ended badly. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok so first things first: I want to give a huge thanks to anyone reading and supporting this story in any way (: like ScaryMary54, Chaos'sBride and Wisegirl369 for either favorite-ing or following or both! You guys are awesome! I also want to say thanks to NorangeKat722, Evangeline Pond, Martine9295 and Haway for being amazing people and reviewing ^-^! I love you guys! Alrighty I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Evangeline Pond: Haha I hope I updated quickly enough for you X) I'm hesitant to respond, because as mentioned I have not read the books and I don't want anyone to throw anything at me lol but I loved the movie I've already seen it twice and I'm planning on watching it again this weekend haha**

 **Martine9295: Aww (: well I do hope you are right. It's not Chuck, but I do have a good reason for this (you guys won't like it, but you'll have to trust me haha). Okay I know I said romance full swing, but minus this chapter I just thought it would be cute x) forgive me?**

"Do you like Newt?" The new greenie, also known as Tim, had warmed up quickly to everyone in the Glade. Especially her. The question surprised her and she decided it would probably be in her best interest not to respond. It was not like everyone did not already know the answer. "Well do you like Gally then?" This one she was quick to answer with a shake of her head.

"I knew you liked Newt. You didn't say anything when I asked about Newt." He was a perspective little shrimp, she would give him that, "I won't tell him though."

She doubted that Newt really needed anyone to tell him that. She felt like she wore her emotions on the sleeve of her shirt, and it was embarrassing every time he was around. There was a part of her felt like he felt the same way, but there was a bigger part of her that knew he was just a friendly person.

She chuckled and ruffled his straw colored hair with her fingertips. She and Tim had grown rather close. She knew he probably saw her as a mother figure. She was rather motherly with him; she was drawn to him, because he looked so young.

"I think he likes you too." She gave him a quizzical expression (obviously curious as to why he made the assumption). Tim gave her a simple shrug, "I just think he does."

Well, he was not wrong. Newt smiled to himself. He was hiding out of sight. He did not originally plan to do so, but when he walked up on the conversation he could not resist the temptation to see where the topic was going. He could honestly say that he was not disappointed. He had hoped for a confession, but if Tim thought so then that was good enough for him.

"You can come out now!" Newt went red when he realized he had not been as stealthy as he originally thought.

She was a matching color. She now knew exactly where that question came from.

"I…uh…" Newt was not sure how to explain the fact that he had been spying on them.

Tim leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Told ya."

 **Are we reading for the name or drag it out with cutesy chapters a little more?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay so as always a big thanks to everyone who is supporting this story in any possible way (: especially the following for either favorite-ing or following: KurisutaruAi, Kida Night, 1monster2, runnertributedemigod, Sam0728, and killthemajestic0926! Also I want to give a super huge thanks to the lovely people who are so amazing and reviewed: Wisegirl369, Quaser, Evangeline Pond, Martine9295, NorangeKat722 and 1monster2! You guys are so awesome and I totally love you ^-^ On a completely different note the council has been summoned and it has been decided that the name chapter shall be the next chapter…. It seemed completely fitting since it will be the 20** **th** **chapter (: SO…. I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Wisegirl369: I have two younger brothers and they always did stuff like this to me x) Or even worse…. Call a guy I was seeing the wrong name and bring up that they liked the other one better :P Yay I am so glad ^-^**

 **Quaser: I just need you to hold on for one more chapter xD I just felt like it being so close to the big 2 0 that I had to add just one more cutesy/funny one x)**

 **Evangeline Pond: Oh don't you worry they will be… B) so dramatic that you might not even like me halfway through... but you know it'll all work out :P and I'm not just saying that because I'm completely in control.**

 **I have to admit that I've seen quite a few Disney movies and The Hunger Games (never read those either, because it really bothers certain people I know X)) I have watched and read Twilight (personally didn't like them, but loved when people told me I would not hate it if I saw or read it) and I have spent an unholy amount of money on football tickets -_-**

 **Martine9295: Okay major romance coming up in the next chapter X) I pinky promise this time lol I do feel that Newt would bribe Tim x) unfortunately I did not think of that and Tim was trying to play match maker and obviously playfully embarrass both of them :P I think after this the time will be skipped a little bit, but probably just like a few days because I feel as if they know each other pretty well at this point…. Well at least that they like each other :P**

 **NorangeKat722: When you read the next chapter I do not want you to think I totally stole your idea x) I've had that chapter written since I wrote the first one :P but you are exceptionally close to exactly what I had planned so I like the way you think x)**

 **1monster2: I hope this is fast enough (:**

Newt's heart was pounding against his chest furiously. He felt like at any moment it was likely to pop e right out. He had been talking to Minho approximately twenty feet away from the source of the commotion when a blood-curdling scream erupted from her lungs. Well he assumed it was her; it was a rather feminine shriek. As soon as the sound entered into ears his mind began to race as well as his legs.

Newt had been preparing himself for the worst possible scenario. He was ready to risk friendships and punishment to defend her honor. When he found her Newt was a mixture of confusion and concern. She was huddled up in a corner in the homestead. "Bloody hell! Are you alright? What's goin' on?"

She lifted a shaky finger to point toward the other end of dark room. Newt's eyes followed her directions. He squinted trying to be absolutely sure he was not skipping over what had frightened her. He easer closer, but still was unable to find the source of distress. He turned back to her, but she was no longer cowering in the corner. Instead she had decided to take cover behind him and grab ahold of his arm (given the fact she was obviously upset Newt would not point out the fact that it was still rather sore).

She pointed her finger directly in front of him and straight at the ground.

Newt's reaction made him rather embarrassed. She was cuddled up to him seeking protection and comfort and he… he jumped.

He was a runner. He dealt with the possibility of grievers and being stuck in the maze for a night almost every day, but he jumped when he saw the spider in front of him.

She nudged him slightly, insistent that he take care of the problem.

Newt really did not want to though. Spiders were disgusting and potentially dangerous little monsters. He would not say that he was particularly scared of them. He would just prefer that they walked away and pretend that they never saw it. That way no contact would be necessary.

"What are you two girls fussin' about?" Newt silently prayed that Minho had just gotten there. With the realization that his manhood could possibly be in question Newt hesitantly brought his foot down on the insect.

"Just a spider. It's been taken care of." Newt answered quickly.

She smiled and gave Newt a quick hug of appreciation (although she had been on him practically since he came to her rescue and it was possible he could not tell any difference between the two embraces). She did not care even one bit if Newt jumped or hesitated. She had been balled up in a corner. She as just thankful that the creature was dead.

Minho smirked at Newt, "Yeah sure."

 **Please don't hate me if you guys are like totally into spiders' rights… I personally despise them and have shrieked and almost died several times trying to get away from them haha this chapter reminds me all too well of how pathetic I am when it comes to them (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok you guys should know the drill by now! I want to say a big thank you to everyone who is reading or supporting this story in anyway (: especially the ones who either followed, favorite-d or both: SWQuinn, and C. C. Capitols! You guys are awesome(: I also want to give a super huge thanks to the people who are awesome enough to leave reviews (: kilithemajestic0926, 1monster2, NorangeKat722, PondLake and Martine9295! You guys are absolutely amazing!(: Okay so here it is…. I hope I did not hype it up to much and it completely sucks. Hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **kilithemajestic0926: Oh my god DX I cannot believe that I did that…. Haha well that makes me see your username in a completely different way x) Narnia reference?**

 **Yes… amen you are completely right.**

 **Awww (: well I am glad you like it!**

 **1monster2: Lol I am completely with you 100% on this. I have a confession….): I haven't update my National Treasure story for awhile…. Because I am a terrible person and just more interested in this :P I am very impressed with your Glader speak ;P**

 **PondLake: Awww well thank you ^-^ I am very glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Martine92295: It has arrived :P and I will give you a little bit of a spoiler this will mark her speaking and there might be one or two kisses in here ;P I can tell you he won't die, but still I can't give you too many details (even though I want to) I'll ruin it :P I cannot stand spiders I will wake someone up an 2 am to come kill one x) I just imagine that Newt would hate to have Minho hold the spider thing over his head way more than he would hate to kill it :P**

 **Oh! And songspiration (new word :3) for this chapter is Say Something by A Great Big World.**

"She what?" Newt did not give Gally any time to respond. He knew what he had said the first time. He just wanted to reject the idea of that. Unfortunately asking a second time did not make him forget the first answer. Without a second glace in the larger boy's direction Newt stormed away. He had gotten the information he wanted, and a just a little bit more.

He pushed branches away from his body angrily. A couple of them slapped against his legs, but that feeling was not registering yet. Gally had been right. She sat there humming to herself peacefully as she let her feet splash in the water.

"Hey." The gruff voice startled her. She whipped her head around and smiled at Newt, pulling herself into a standing position. Her smile fell when she realized that his was nowhere to be found. She took a few steps closer to him, but stopped halfway. "So… I was looking for you today. Gally told me that you _said_ you'd be here. Want to bloody explain that?"

She did not answer. He knew she would not though. "Gally?! You've got to be bloody kidding me?! How often do you blokes chat? Is he the only one? Or is it just me that you don't want to talk to?"

She took a deep, labored breath. She was not sure even if she did speak it would calm him down or even if he would want to hear what she had to say now. She knew she had messed up, and she felt awful for it. Newt was not blind to the fact she was no longer smiling rather than trying to keep her tears away, "You've got to give me something. I know you're not that daft. If I'm wasting my time then you know what… don't say anything. If I'm not though, I need something… please."

She wanted to scream now, but as usual she was speechless.

"Shuck it." Newt finally met her halfway. His hands found their way to her cheeks. He had to lean down, but he was able to close the gap in between their lips. This is what had been playing in the back of his mind for a while now. It had always been under very different circumstances, but he would use the opportunity that he was given. He had no clue what he could say that would open her up, to convey how much he wanted her in every sense of the way psychically and emotionally. He pulled away just enough so that he could rest his forehead on hers. Newt could not bring himself to open his eyes, afraid that he would not be able to find the emotion he desperately wanted to see in her eyes.

He could hear the leaves fluttering off of the tree in the breeze and hitting the soft ground… He pulled away completely this time, "Okay. Okay… I will see you later…"

She tried to grab his hand, but he yanked it away and left her standing there. He did not even look back, but what did she expect? Newt had been so patient with her. He could have probably went another month or two with silence if he did not feel so betrayed by her. He had tried so hard.

Newt did not pay much attention to what was going on back at the Glade. He pushed past everyone with his head down, only raising his hand in acknowledgement at the 'You okay?'s and 'What's wrong?'s. He sat down on a bench in the homestead. It was the perfect spot. It felt so very accommodating to his mood: lonely and dark.

It was not fair. He gave her every opportunity. He was patient and understanding. He was pretty sure he had given her plenty of hints to let her know how he felt. He wanted so badly to be the one she opened up to. He would have been upset if she did not share his deeper feelings, but bloody hell it felt like she stabbed him in the back when she spoke to Gally first. Newt had been by her side practically the whole time she had been at the Glade, if he was not her romantic interest then by god he was at least her best friend. Or that's what he thought. He felt bad about giving up. It was not a guilty feeling, but rather than there was grief over what he had imagined they could be like together.

His head fell into his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. He sighed when he felt the presence of someone behind him. It was Alby. Alby always had to fix everything, but he still felt like being broken for just a while longer, "We can talk about this later?"

When he did not hear a response he looked up. He really wished he didn't. "Please. I told you I can't keep this up. I'll get over it. I will. Just give me a few days."

She did not leave, but stuck out her hand. He ignored her. Why did she have to make this so difficult? Part of him wanted to tell her to shuck off, but the part that still felt something for her wanted to take her hand and follow her wherever she would lead him. He knew he was just going to make this harder on himself, but he took it anyways.

She silently led him to the wall where they had all carved their names. The only one missing was hers. She would never tell them what it was. Some of the Gladers had wondered if she had ever gotten that memory back. She took out her knife and made work of it on the cement, but she was careful to block what she carved with her body. When she was finished she turned to face him. With a deep breath she opened her mouth, "Ellia. That's my name and I wanted you to be the first one to know it… and I wanted to tell you… not have you read it." She took a step away from the fresh scratch on the cement.

It was Newt's turn to be quiet this time, so Ellia took up the slack, "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say. I wanted it to be perfect since you've been so… I don't know …. so you. With Gally it just came out one day. He said something really stupid and I guess I couldn't not correct him. I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it, but I couldn't. I'm very sorry Newt. I hope you can forgive me… you know in a few days."

Newt expected that a simple I'm sorry would not suffice for all the pain that had been rushing through him for the past half an hour, but honestly the I'm sorry was not even what he was focused on. He had stopped listening after she said her name. It was so perfect for her, "Ellia." It just felt right on his lips.

"Newt?" And to think that he thought hearing her name was amazing. The sound of his name coming from her just filled so many dreams and desires of his, "Say something…"

He did not. Not to repay for her for her hours of silence. All this time he had just wanted to hear her speak and now that she had all he wanted to do was cover her mouth. Without warning or hesitation Newt pulled her into a lip bruising kiss, and this time she returned it. He savored the taste, but broke the contact in need of oxygen (he really wished he could hold his breath longer).

A few tears slid down Ellia's cheeks, "Are you still going to need a few days?"

Newt wiped them away with his thumb and laughed at the girl, "Bloody hell, Ellia. Do you ever shut up?" Ellia smiled against his lips.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alrighty everyone you should know the drill by now (: quick thanks to everyone supporting this story in anyway especially those who have either followed or favorite-ed (: like: hellraiserphoenix, reverie-scriptor, and Taza1234! I also want to say thank you to those of you awesome enough to review: Sam0728, kilithemajestic0926, Martine9295, Guest (you know who you are :3), and NorangeKat722! You guys are awesome and I love you (: Also I apologize in advance, because this chapter is kind of short, but I'm cramming for a midterm that I'm projecting quite the grade on…. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Sam0728: Yay I'm glad you did ^-^**

 **Kilithemajestic0926: Yay, and I am very sorry that instead of slightly longer I went completely shorter lol**

 **Martine9295: I know I felt sorry for Newt as I was writing this and I kept mentally reassuring myself that it would all work out in the end x)**

 **I'm glad that you liked her name lol I really hoped that I wouldn't be the only one… especially because I just picked it because I thought it was pretty haha**

 **Oh my god… that was my favorite part to write :D there will be more in the future…. But not too much this is rated T…. I really wanted to write a little more, but my cousin was all like "No smut!" lol xD**

 **NorangeKat722: Aww (: I am so very glad you enjoyed it ^-^**

The name sounded just right. It felt good coming off of his lips and he found that he was unable to keep from repeating it. "Does this mean I can't call ya Darlin' anymore?"

Ellia prayed that her face would not permanently be red, but she did not feel like the heat was going down. She was extremely happy and thankful that Newt was not holding her inability to open up against her. She really did find Newt amazing. He had been patient and understanding. He had been forgiving when she stood there like an idiot. "You can call me what you want… anything is better than 'she' or 'girl'." She would never be annoyed at any of the Gladers for calling her that. She was the one who withheld the information.

"Ellia… that does have a nice ring to it." Newt smiled at her. He had been heartbroken and furious, but he could hardly remember those feelings anymore. He had originally thought that they would take some time to work through, but now the idea of 'taking a few days' sounded horrible. A thought suddenly popped into his head. "Uh.. That kiss…"

Ellia felt her heart drop. This had to be Newt telling her that he had gotten caught up in the moment and not to look into it too much. "Don't worry about it, Newt. I understand."

This was the exact opposite of what he wanted to accomplish. "No! Sorry if you misunderstood. Guess I got a problem talkin' too. I've been wantin' to do that for a while now… and uh would like to do it again in the uh… future."

Ellia's blush returned (of course she was not sure it had ever gone away). She smiled at Newt and nodded, "Of course."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: As per usual a quick thank you to everyone supporting this story in anyway ^-^ I would like to give a shout out to all of the people who clicked favorite, follow or both, I love you guys(: :Shazzaroo332, WGGTD1916, and BrokenGlass15! I also want to give a personal thank you to those who were kind enough to leave a review ^-^: Martine9295, Amberdeengirl17, NorangeKat722, and MyDearNewt! You guys are completely and utterly awesome (: SO a little heads up this chapter may be a little OOC for Newt, but then in my head I could kind of picture it so just bear with me :P I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Martine9295: I might have to make a complimentary oneshot with a higher rating x) He's just so adorable I don't know if I can help myself haha. Well, this chapter won't really focus on the other Gladers just yet x) I had a WICKD (just couldn't help myself) idea in my head lol xD I mean like wicked funny… well I think it is in a way, but no one thinks I'm funny so I could be wrong :P I'm going to need a lot more than luck :c**

 **Amberdeengirl17: Yeah I guess I could see it lol**

 **MyDearNewt: First off thank you so much for all of your reviews ^-^ I'm going to try to touch base on all of them (:**

 **1\. I LOVE YOU TOO! I shan't give up on this story (although I will not say that I have not done that in the past. I just recently finished one I started years ago ;C I'm a bad person) and I really appreciate your reviews ^-^ Haha I try really hard for decent grammar (at least in the actual story) xD most of it gets changed and corrected like a ton when I transfer from notebook to laptop.**

 **2\. Oh my god this review almost had me crying ^-^ Growing up I was never outgoing and was perceived as rather odd so I spent most of my time reading and writing fanfiction, because I just fell in love with fictional characters. As pathetic as it might have been those were my friends. Hearing anyone say that they enjoy my writing and that it makes their day brighter is just the best ^-^**

 **3\. Hope this update did not take too long and thank you so much ^-^**

Newt was quite aware that the large grin on his face was still there as they walked back to the hub of the Glade. He was not sure if he could wipe it from his mouth even if he had wanted to. Why would he though? He had just about everything he wanted, and the things he didn't were far from his mind. Ellia was close beside him. He knew that it might be a little obsessive, but her voice still played on a loop in his head.

The Glade by no means was the worst place to be. It was bad in a sense, but there was family and safety (for the most part). It could have been worse. They could be _in_ the maze or with the bastards that pit them there. Newt (along with everyone else) knew that they were missing something. It was quite obvious. Newt had just experienced a major event in his life (those were few in the Glade). His first crush. His first heartbreak. His first kiss. Anything he experienced before the Glade did not matter anymore. He could not remember person he was before the maze and he doubted he was the same. The person he was before was dead in a way. He was who he was because of this god forsaken place. He resented it about eighty-five percent of the time, and he always felt guilty the fifteen percent of the time that he did not. It was hard to hate the creators when the thought of the possibility that without their prison he might not know Ellia.

Regardless of the 'what if's', she was there now and he was there. Newt had kissed her and he planned on doing that as much as she would let him. Shuck the maze and shuck the creators. Newt was happy and there was no force on Earth that could possibly change that.

"H-hey guys." Newt's smile faded instantly. Scratch that. There was Gally. Newt was a pretty laid-back person, so he was not sure what overtook him. Perhaps it was petty jealousy or envy. Whatever the cause Newt acted extremely immaturely and relatively out of character.

"Oh my God!" Ellia's voice rang through the maze alerting everyone in the Glade of what she had just witnessed. Newt's fist had just collided with Gally's jaw. There were a few Gladers who were caught up with the fact that they had just heard Ellia speak, but most of them were wide-eyed and watching Gally turn red.

Alby's voice was firm and loud, "Homestead, now!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alrighty so by now I'm sure it's pretty obvious what is coming up…. Big thanks to everyone who is reading or supporting this story in any way and a quick shout-out to those who clicked follow, favorite or both: Banshee1008! Also want to give a huge thanks to the lovey people who reviewed: MyDearNewt, peewaa9, and Martine9295! You guys are awesome and I totally love you! (: Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter! (:**

 **MyDearNewt: Haha I'm glad I'm not the only one xD Aww thank you so much (: I'm glad that you think that, because I really try to stay in character x) as much as I want the jerky characters to just randomly confess their love I always read it and sigh… It's like gah… he would never do that. X):**

 **Peewaa9: Hiya! Whether it's a made up word or not ^-^ thank you!**

 **Martine9295: Jeez I felt the exact same way x) My phone is completely screwed up and I suck at math and blah I hate school lol I'm gonna quit and become a stripper…. Except I can't dance….**

 **Oh my gosh I've got support x) lol yay**

 **I know it might have seen a little bit out of character for Newt, but as I was writing it I was like…. What if… x) I'm definitely sure that you will see some of that in the future, but this chapter is going to be focused on the reactions to Newt :P He did break the rules haha**

Newt felt slightly guilty. He knew that he should not have done that. He knew that he should have had more self-control than he had possessed in that moment. He was friends was Gally; he would call him a brother. There had been a few times that Newt could remember that he had wanted to knock some sense into the bloke, but he had never attempted to do so. This time he just could not help himself. "In my defense… I felt like it was necessary at the time."

Alby was beyond angry. They had a good system, but it was fragile. Newt of all people should have known that; he was part of the council. He had seen boys die. They needed what they had and Newt knew as well as anyone that jeopardizing that could be dangerous for everyone. Alby really wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face, but unlike him he respected and abided by the rules. What made matters worse was that he had no support.

Minho had really tried. He just could not keep a straight face. He honestly did not think it was humanely possible for a person to be the color of the tomatoes they grew outside, but Gally was. Newt was being stupid. Minho knew that he had gone through a lot and that he was strong to be a green bean, but Gally was Gally. He was also a little annoyed that Newt did not wait until he could at least see the whole thing transpire. To think he thought they were friends.

Newt had been lucky that Alby was there. Gally respected to rules as much as Alby did He really debated the concept of fairness in this situation though. A black eye for a black eye sounded pretty good at the moment.

Alby looked towards Ellia (at least that's what he thought her name was, he was too busy trying to fix what Newt had started to pay too much attention). He had a hunch that this had something to do with her. Alby did not think that is was her fault, but something told him that she had to be involved just a tiny bit. She did look a little bit guilty. "You got anything to add?"

She looked down, "No… I think I'm done talking."

"Rest of the day in the pit. No food…. Or company." Alby sighed. He was completely unsatisfied with the whole situation. He did not like punishing anyone, but rules were rules. Jeez he just wished Newt could look a little remorseful.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Alrighty so first things first. Quick thank you to everyone reading and supporting this story in any way and a quick shout out to anyone who was awesome enough to click follow, favorite or both: LightExplosion, LuckySock, and softball007! I really appreciate it (: Also a big thank you to all of the lovely people who took the time to review : MyDearNewt and Martine9295! I totally love you guys! (: Anyways this chapter is kind of short, but I've been cramming for midterms (I actually passed my Algebra one :D) so instead of studying I'm posting this x) I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **MyDearNewt: *COUGHCOUGHyou'renotwrongCOUGHCOUGH* haha You know I kinda felt sorry for him a little bit in the movie, but then ehhh the more I think about it the less I like him :P I guess I'm sort of neutral to him. But I could see Gally trying to do something to get back…. Haven't decided what though lol**

 **It's a sad truth x) lol**

 **Martine9295: EXACTLY! Lol I can move my feet a tiny bit x) I lovely music but I have no rhythm I can't even play the steering wheel drum correctly lol**

 **AWW that just makes me smile ^-^**

 **I'm thinking I want to do something like that, but I have yet to figure it out lol and yeah I think everyone in the Glade now knows how to get to Newt :P**

 **Yeah I'd totally be Minho in this chapter as well x) He just seems like the laid back and cool one… actually idk I might be Alby in this one lol I'm always worst case scenario and stressing x) I guess we'll just have to see if our little Ellia is a rule breaker :P**

"You're gonna get in trouble." Newt scolded, although he did appreciate her loyalty.

Ellia ignored him and sat on the ground in front of the pit. "You should say you're sorry." She handed him a sandwich she had smuggled from Frypan. She knew it was breaking one of the three commandments that had gotten them into this mess in this first place, but she could not help it. Newt would be going out into the maze first thing in the morning and she could not in good conscience let him do that on an empty stomach. Alby could either get over it or throw her in there too.

"He probably deserved it… maybe not at that moment, but you know Gally." Newt knew she was right, but he would much rather pretend nothing happened. He took a bite of his meal, "Gally probably won't even remember."

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't really have a reason to hit him. l'm the one that talked."

"Perhaps I just wasn't thinkin' clearly." Newt admitted. Maybe an apology was in order. "If you could just not talk to anyone else that'd be great."

Ellia laughed. She had contemplated the idea that if she had just kept her mouth shut in the first place none of this would have happened. She lifted her fingers to 'zip' her lips.

"Don't really do that. That's not funny at all. Don't know why I bloody said that." Newt had known that she was more than likely kidding, but on the off chance she wasn't he needed her to know how he felt. Well about that. He did not even really know himself how he felt anymore (about her that was). He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were good feelings. That much was obvious to anyone. They were just more intense and urgent than anything he had felt before. He was still trying to decipher them.

"First talk, then don't talk, now talk again… anything else I can do for you?"

"Say my name."

The request caught her off guard and resulted in a pink tint spreading across her nose, "Why?"

"Just wanna hear it. Gotta have something to get me through the night."

"Goodnight Newt."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: You guys should be used to this by now… First off big thanks to anyone reading or doing anything to support this story ^-^ I want to give a quick shout out to those who pressed favorite, follow or both: bmdrwho12 and Riariabookworm! Thank you guys so much! (: I also want to say thanks to the people who were awesome enough to leave a review: MyDearNewt and Martine9295! You guys are awesome and I totally love you (: Well… this is the best I could do I really did not know how else to do it x) I hope it isn't terrible and I'm sure you all know who the culprit is X) ANYWAYS I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **MyDearNewt: Oh my goodness! I love that poem xD just like so much… I just died laughing when I read that (: Yeah I just think Newt is adorable and would totally do that ^-^**

 **Martine9295: Thank you ^-^ thank you very much I just like almost died when I saw the score (I'm pretty sure I looked weird, because I was like thanking the gods x))! Yes! I definitely wouldn't have gone as far as Gally with the not wanting things to change, but I freak out quite a lot x) It's not even safe for me to watch Monsters Inside Me haha**

 **I think it's pretty obvious that Newt is straight up adorable, so I kinda wanted to do something adorable, but a little bit more on the sexy side xD I'm glad it worked lol**

"NEWT!" Ellia had fought him tooth and nail to get Newt to let her bathe without supervision. This is what she got for thinking she was capable of dumping a bucket of water over her head.

Luckily Newt did not honor Ellia's wishes. He let her walk in by herself, but after about three minutes he resumed his usual post as a guard. He had been right. He told her he needed to be there Newt. Newt ran into the washroom with his hand over his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My clothes! They're gone!"

"What?! Do you know where they are?" Newt of course had no idea that he was actually addressing the wall. Ellia might have laughed if she had not been standing there naked.

"Obviously. I left them back on my hammock. No I don't know where they are." She knew she really had no reason to be yelling at Newt. She doubted that Newt had anything to do with the disappearance of her clothing.

Newt turned around and took off his loose white tunic. It was not much, but it would be something to cover her. He handed her the shirt with his eyes still squeezed shut. He found that it was taking a bit of effort to keep them shut. Ellia threw it on and reluctantly told Newt it was safe to open them. "Not sure I feel any less naked."

Newt of course did not mind the sight in the least (he would have definitely minded anyone else seeing it). What the shirt did cover was practically visible. Between the water still on her skin and the transparency of the material, the shirt was basically see-through. Although there was not much left to the imagination Newt's mind and heart was racing. "Uh… maybe you should stay here and I'll find them."

Ellia nodded, "Before you go-"

"Yes?" He immediately felt self-conscious. That yes probably came out of his mouth way too quickly. He knew it was the hormones rushing through him that made the several 'grown-up' scenes play in his head, but he still felt rather guilty.

"Don't hit anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Well he might want to him himself for imagining her in some compromising positions.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay so big surprise…. The first thing I'm gonna do is thank all of my lovely readers and give a shout-out to anyone who either followed, favorite-d or both: Echo Haleth! You're awesome and I thank you ^-^ Now I want to give am uber big thanks to the people who reviewed: MyDearNewt, Martine9295, and Echo Haleth! I love you guys so much ^-^ You guys are like a big part of why I write (: ANYWAYS as always I hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **MyDearNewt: OMG That's exactly what I was going for so yay ^-^ I didn't want to make him out to be a total perv, but at the same time… teenage boy with one girl around X) Well thank you so much I use fanfiction to procrastinate… And you are like way awesome-er (don't think that's a word…. Oh well).**

 **Did you know I never watched Pokemon… my maama (grandma not mom) was always adamant that they were the devil lol I was more into Digimon x) NO NEWT'S ADORABLE! D: We need to find her an optometrist quick xD**

 **I read the first chapter and quit because I suck lol, but I did fall madly in love with the movies haha**

 **Martine9295: Adorably sexy I love that xD So exactly how I see him x)**

 **That's how I feel all the time x) not like a bucket of water, but like I'm insanely accident prone and always hurt myself in some way whether it's simply taking cookies out of the oven or trying to get out of the shower x) lol I keep band-aids on me at all times (right now I have Jurassic World) xD haha**

 **I think you might be surprised…. But I don't want to give away too much so I'm gonna zip it now X) lol**

 **Echo Haleth: Aww Thank you so much ^-^ I need that today haha (: Again thanks so much**

Newt may not have been Sherlock Holmes (in fact he had no idea who that even was), but he was a good enough detective to know exactly where Ellia's clothes were. Well, he did not know, but he had a hunch… a pretty strong one. "Where are they?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Gally was playing dumb…. Well playing might not have been the word he would have used. Builders were good with their hands, but did not have a lot going on upstairs. He had really been surprised that was the best fit for Ellia. He supposed it was not fair to say that all builders were… ditzy … just a good few of the.

"Come on, Gally… Just give 'em to me." The smile on Gally's face really irked him. Playful and light-hearted. Newt however was not in a gaming mood.

Gally's face changed quickly. If he was playing stupid, he was doing a good job. Gally did think it was funny at first, he thought that perhaps Newt did not have the tight leash on Ellia like he thought he did. He was pretty sure that 'they' was Ellia and someone…. Not something that he could hand over, "What?"

There was of course the possibility that Newt was wrong. The possibility that Gally was not the thief in the glade, but then again who else could it be? Gally was the only one he could think of that would have any reason to pull whatever kind of prank this was supposed to be. He of course did not find it funny at all (sure he benefited in a small way). He was getting quite annoyed with Gally's act and took a step closer to politely ask again.

"Newt?" The voice came out small and meek.

Newt was not expecting it and looked over at the smaller boy, "Yeah?"

Tim looked down and produced Ellia's clothes from behind his back. Newt was shocked (as was Gally who now knew what Newt had been talking about). Perhaps he had been a little too quick to jump to conclusions. He had been blind-sided by the culprit. He took the articles of clothing from him and sighed. It was in that moment that he realized Ellia had been right. Maybe he was taking some things out on Gally that was perhaps not entirely fair, "Sorry, Gally… for hitting you too." The last part was mostly a mumble and he was quick to head back to the washroom.

"Newt… you're not gonna tell her are you?" Tim was obviously feeling guilty. Newt was not sure why he did what he did, but he did have a soft spot for the youngest Glader…. Newt shook his head… he would let Tim do that himself.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay so first off I want to give a big thanks and a shoutout to everyone who either clicked favorite, follow or both: fiercetiger333 and CloakSky10213! Also I want to give a super big thanks to the people who were amazing and reviewed: kilithemajestic0926, fiercetiger333, MyDearNewt, Martine9295, and Echo Haleth! I love you guys ^-^ Anyways... I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:

kilithemajestic0926: aww well I'm so sorry you had a not so awesome day ): I totally feel you there... I learned that I suck at French x) happy to help any way I can ^-^ reading reviews has the same affect on me haha

fiercetiger333: Thank you (: hopefully this is fast enough

MyDearNewt: Well thank you thank you ^-^ you're too kind, milady! Haha the shredded cheese thing makes me think of my brother x) he's like 6 and obsessed with cheese I walked over to my parents house and he like just jumps on me and hugs me (completely abnormal for him) and he's like "Shay-Shay... Do you have any cheese at your house I can borrow?" XD

I love fall too! My birthday is in fall (the day before Halloween lol I've always had a reason to love it) and then I can break out apple cinnamon candles and jeez I just love it xD

Well I kind of gave a little more insight into Tim's character this chapter hopefully not too much x)

You're awesome-er x3! Lol

Martine9295: Yus! That is me 100% most of the time I spend in the shower is trying to figure out where I got certain injuries x) I usually carry hello kitty ones, but I decided to mix it up since I do love Chris Pratt lol

It was definitely meant to be from the movie x) but I didn't read the book so your guess is as good as mine :P haha

I imagine that Ellia is about as observant as I am x) I get yelled at a lot cause I'll just be like staring at something and people are talking to me and I'm like... Wha? O.O

Yeah Newts such a good guy xD

Oh my god my dad just accidentally called a phone case a safety feature x) I just felt like I had to tell someone that Haha

Echo Haleth: I love talking to you guys ^-^ you guys are the reason I update... I always feel guilty xD just kidding mostly... You guys are definitely the reason I update faster (: Love ya too!

Ellia had quickly recovered from her washroom incident. She was more than annoyed at whoever did it (mostly because they just proved Newt right). She was also very surprised to hear it had not been Gally (but she supposed that made sense he was a little too clunky she thought to be able to sneak in without her noticing). Newt swore he had no idea who had done it. He had just found them lying around after confronting Gally. Ellia may not have been the smartest person in the Glade, but she was pretty sure she was smart enough to know that Newt was a bad liar. She did not know who he was covering for, but as long as it did not happen again... She could probably forget about it.

"I'm sorry, Ellia." Tim's voice came out weak and small. It was actually rather hard for her to hear it since his head was hanging down as well.

She smiled at Tim and pulled him into a hug. She was not sure why he was sorry, but she doubted it was anything important. She would humor him though, because he seemed genuinely upset. "For what?"

"I'm... I'm the one that took your clothes." Ellia's eyes went wide. She was in a state of disbelief. It seemed completely out of character for the sweet Glader.

"Why did you do that?" She wasn't mad. She thought she would be, but she wasn't. She now knew why Newt was lying though. She probably should have been mad about that too, but she found it a tad bit cute.

Tim sighed. "Why do you like Newt better than me?"

Ellia was trying very hard to keep the smile off of her face. So that was what all this was about. "I don't. I like you both the same."

"But you told him your name first."

"Yeah, but we were gonna tell you next. Newt just decided to act like a child instead."

One would have assumed that Newt would have learned his lesson from eavesdropping, but no. He stood just in earshot grinning at the two. He was not trying to get any information out of them, but he did not want to ruin their moment. He had a feeling that was the reason Tim was acting out. He felt sorry that the kid was feeling the way he was feeling, but not sorry enough to back off.

Once he was sure they had made up he decided to make his presence know. "You're sayin' you like Tim better than me?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay so as usual I want to first say thank you to everyone reading ^-^ and give a quick shout out and huge thank you to those who were awesome enough to review: fiercetiger333, MyDearNewt, NorangeKat722, peewaa9 and Martine9295! Thank you thank you thank you^-^ I love you guys! As always I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **MyDearNewt: Ikr?! I'm kinda excited... I will no longer be a teenager lol I'm so old D: haha**

 **Yeah I hate it for him, but he'll get over it lol**

 **Only my cousin and you guys understand my fanfics x) I just cry all the time when I read a sad one ): I got so upset the other day reading one and I was like "No! They're meant to be! She can't die!"**

 **Okay so it might be bad that I kinda don't remember x) well what I might have written... I try not to overdo descriptions, because I hate reading it when it's like so overdone :P any ways she's like short (I can always relate to that), she's got like a little bit longer than shoulder length light hair, I imagine her to be kinda small in stature, not overly curvy, and as far as facial features I definitely imagine her to be pretty but not like unrealistically so if that makes sense? Lol if you do sketch her please please please let me see lol**

 **Aww (: that's so sweet ^-^ thank you for being here as well (: it's been so awesome to get to know you**

 **peewaa9: Tim is an OC ^-^ I haven't read the books lol so any reference there is completely accidental xD**

 **Martine9295: you're very close ^-^ October 30th is my birthday and the 31st is Halloween lol we celebrate it sometimes lol depends on how my grandma is feeling (she's crazy 0.0) sometimes it okay and then sometimes it means we're going to Hell lol**

 **My mom always said that I look unapproachable x) like I'm not a Teresa that's just my face I'm sorry . lol**

 **Yeah I suppose that it true x) lol but still safety feature that's hilarious x)**

 **I wasn't actually going to continue from that moment but I'll do it just for you lol and I'll throw in a kiss :P haha**

Ellia smiled at Newt, "Nope. I like you both the same."

Newt approached the two. After seeing Newt Tim has abandoned Ellia's side. He stuck his tongue out at Newt and ran off after some kid named Joe. "I'm not buyin' it."

"You're right... Right now I don't like you very much at all." The smirk on Newt's face quickly vanished. It quickly reappeared on Ellia's face though.

Newt drew her closer. "Ahhh you're just sayin' that. I've got a new theory though." Be called her bluff.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You can admit it... You like me more." Newt flashed her a toothy grin.

Ellia did not falter on her first claim. "I like you both the same... Just differently."

He could work with different. "Explain differently." Newt once again moved closer to her. Usually he would try to refrain from being overly affectionate in the hub of the Glade. He didn't even exactly know what label would be used to describe the two.

"I dunno how to explain it... just different." Ellia's face was heating up. She didn't know how to word it.

"Try?"

That was unfair. His request came out in almost a whisper... A hypnotic one at that. "I... Well... I guess..."

Newt wouldn't make her say it. He knew what she was trying to say and that worked for him. He smiled and leaned his head down enough that he could kiss her. It was odd to think of how he knew things. He couldn't remember seeing anyone ever do it, but then he just knew to do it. He supposed someone had to be the first one do it (he knew he was not that person), but he guessed to that person they must've felt the same way he felt. He didn't really know what he was doing, but it felt right. So he did it and it was utterly satisfying.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that the first thing I'm gonna say in this author's note is a thank you to everyone supporting this story ^-^ and I want to give a quick shout out to anyone who either clicked follow, favorite or both: AlmostAnne, Cheshire Cat 800, and queenofthetear! Thank you guys so much (: Now… A super big thank you to those who reviewed: Lala Lele, MyDearNewt, and Martine9295! I love you guys sooo much ^-^ As always I hope you guys and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Lala Lele: xD I actually have no idea… I can't remember the name, but I know I just quit reading as soon as she died x) Well thank you so much ^-^ I love that you love it…. But just remember that when you read the next chapter, I'm going to make you upset, but I PROMISE it will all work out**

 **MyDearNewt: Well yay I'm glad you had a good day ^-^**

 **I'm not really sure about the attaching a picture… but we'll have to figure out something if you do :P I've never had anyone draw one of my characters. I would have done it myself… except I can't draw xD haha not at all**

 **I have not actually read that, but you're not the first one to tell me that :P I'll accept that nick name xD but now I feel like I have to come up with one too**

 **I was actually really inspired by the song Song for Someone by U2…. If you couldn't tell by the title haha and the lyrics say 'you've got a face not spoiled by beauty' and I don't think that means she's not pretty, just not drop-dead gorgeous. Plus you know I think Newt would not care too much about appearances, but obviously he's attracted to her. I'm so glad you enjoy it ^-^ That's what I aim for haha**

 **I'm not that great :P Bye!**

 **Martine9295: I've gone trick or treating a couple of times, but I live in a very small town and they don't really go all out for Halloween. I'm debating dressing up this year x) I really want to get my husband and my dogs and we can all dress up like the avengers xD haha**

 **Aww xD Well I totally understand,... don't really care though lol I don't like people approaching me xD**

 **Okay… so I'm so glad you enjoyed it ^-^ about when Thomas comes…. *hangs head* I don't wanna talk about what they have in store…. lol**

A single scratchy sheet was the only layer the two had between their bodies and the ground. Newt felt extremely self-conscious about whatever it was they had between them. It was hard not to feel that way. He had no idea what it was that he was doing. Well he had some idea of what they were doing… There were some days were he felt like he was doing everything right, but he had days were he felt the opposite.

That night he felt like he was doing everything wrong. They stared up at the dark sky. They had decided to sneak out past 'curfew'. They sought shelter in the wooded area of the Glade. Far away from all of the boys so they would not wake anyone or get caught. Not that Newt was really worried that Alby would have a problem with that. He took a deep breath, "I ain't got the foggiest idea of what I'm doin' here." He felt better immediately after he admitted it. Although now he was slightly worried that it would deter her to wanting to further anything with him.

Ellia just laughed and turned her head to face him. She grabbed his hand and looped her fingers with his, "I don't either."

"Guess that would make sense." Newt scoffed at himself for being silly. How would she know if he was doing this whole relationship thing wrong?

Newt leaned over and placed his lips on hers. It was something he had done in the past, but this time it felt different. They lingered on hers for a while and she applied just as much pressure as he did. He was acting purely on instinct now. His teeth grazed her bottom lip ever so slightly. A shiver and a gasp was all he got from her, but that was all he needed. He deepened the kiss and it was unlike any of the ones they shared before this. It was long and passionate and left him breathless when he pulled away. His forehead stayed attached to hers and Ellia did not give him a chance to catch his breath. She pulled him back in and kept him there. Not that Newt minded in the slightest bit.

His hands felt warm against her body. The skin on his hands was rough from being in The Glade so long, but it sent a shiver up her spine as he bypassed her shirt and ran his palm across her stomach. The action caused her to tense up, Ellia had never really thought about her figure until that moment. Now she felt too skinny or too fat she was not sure, but she knew it was not what she was supposed to be and she hoped that either Newt would not mind or would not notice.

Unfortunately the two were forced to separate. The laws of the universe left them no choice and they sucked in all of the air they had willingly deprived themselves of, "There's something I have to tell you." Newt pulled himself off of her and laid back down on his back. He did have something to tell her, but it was caught in his throat.

Love. Newt knew that was a verb. Ellia drove him crazy. One minute he was soaring in the sky way above the Glade and the maze, and the smallest thing could drag him down further than he'd ever thought was possible. When she chose to be quiet instead of stopping him he felt horrid…. Worse than he had ever felt in his entire life, or what he could remember of it. When she spoke his name…. when she spoke her name there was no comparison. Even now when he had her underneath him it was a feeling he could not explain. He would do anything she asked of him and he would die for her. He had not been put in that situation, but he knew he would, because he did not know how he would live without her. Nothing about what he felt with Ellia made the word love just something that was said. He felt it with every fiber in his body and he showed it every chance he got or would get.

Newt closed his eyes and sighed. He did not doubt his decision to tell her and he was certainly not doubting how he felt. He just needed a second to collect his thoughts and words. When he said it he wanted to be clear and unmistakable.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ok I just quickly want to thank everyone reading ^-^ and I also want to say thank you to those who took the time to review: MyDearNewt, fiercetiger333, and kilithemajestic! You guys are totally awesome (: As always I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **MyDearNewt: I like a challenge xD lol**

 **I'm glad you like the chapters ^-^… remember that you like them when you read this next chapter haha**

 **I totally feel ya, girl I'm avoiding French right now lol**

 **Well then to me you're awesome for reviewing ^-^ haha**

 **Okay you guys… I promise I have a reason for this… please don't hate me haha**

Newt's head throbbed. The last thing he remembered was lying next to Ellia. He had planned on telling her that he loved her…. Wait did he tell her? What did she say? Newt quickly shot up, he could not remember what happened, but he was going to figure it out.

He scowled. He moved the white gauze that he now realized had been wrapped around his head. He must've been injured. That much was obvious as he examined the blood soaked bandages.

"Have a good nap?" Minho's voice drew Newt from his thoughts. He looked at his friend. He didn't have to say anything, because Minho already knew what he was going to ask. "George. He got stung, not sure how… or when… he went crazy. Cracked you upside the head with a shovel."

"George…" He knew George. He even liked George, and he hated what happened to him. He hated when anything like that happened to any of the Gladers (whether he preferred them or not). He was not particularly concerned with George at that moment though. "Where's Ellia?"

Minho looked confused. He shrugged to convey his lack of understanding to the boy, "Who's – That must've been what you were talkin' about in that dream of yours. Must've been a good one. Ellia's a girl's name, right?"

"What are you talking about? That's not funny. I'm leavin' I'll find her myself." Newt ignored Minho's protests. He stopped only briefly when Minho asked him politely to let Clint look at him. "What the hell is he gonna do? He got his job same way we got ours."

"You know there isn't a shucking Ellia out there, don't you?"

"Yeah! I got that." Newt did know. He did not want to know. In fact he'd rather be dead if that meant he could have stayed where he was. He did not have to look for Ellia. He knew exactly where he was going and she would not be there.

He stared at the cement. The wall was covered in the names of the Gladers. Those who died and those who were still alive (if alive is what you would call what they were). George's name now had a gash running through it. He never liked seeing that, but what he did not see is what bothered him the most. He had a feeling though that he would not see it. Nothing good ever happened in the Glade. Sure they survived, but that's all they were doing. He would consider living if Ellia's name was on there. It wasn't.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: SO I know you guys are upset with me x), but I promise you Newt won't be eternally sad I do have a plan. Anyways I want to give a quick thanks to Kevin Izumi for clicking the follow! I just want you all to know that I appreciate all the support (: especially those who reviewed: guest (you know who you are), Wisegirl369, kilithemajestic0926, fiercetiger333, papadera, MyDearNewt, Lela Lana, NorangeKat722, and Martine9295 (for both reviews :p)! You guys are awesome and I totally love you ^-^ anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Guest: I promise it is stay with me haha**

 **Wisegirl369: I hope that's a good thing? Lol**

 **kilithemajestic0926: Please do I promise it'll work out lol**

 **fiercetiger333: Isn't it though? I was actually pretty proud of myself for thinking of it xD Hope this is a fast enough update**

 **papadera: Thank you so much (:**

 **MyDearNewt: I'm sorry I'm sorry D: It's gonna be pretty sad for a while…. But like I said I have my reasoning. I would never intentionally hurt Newt, if I knew it wouldn't work out in the end.**

 **I'm glad I did the suspense well x) hope you didn't have to wait too long**

 **Thank you and good luck with all of your school endeavors as well ^-^**

 **Lela Lana: I'm sorry D:!**

 **NorangeKat: It's gonna be kinda sad for a while, but stay with me everyone will be back together soon enough**

 **Martine9292 (chapter 29): Ikr? I have like a 4 pound dog that would make a perfect Hulk xD because it's so ironic? I'm pretty sure I used that word correctly, but who knows lol**

 **In a perfect world that would be awesome lol, but unfortuneatly people want plot and conflict blah :P**

 **I'm sorry I didn't wait lol forgive me?**

 **Martine9295 (chapter 30): It wasn't a nightmare… I'm sorry haha she's not there…. But I will tell you we haven't exactly abandoned her character…. Heads up it's gonna be sad for a little while…**

 **Okay, so quickly this is a part from the book…. Well my spin on it. I feel compelled to put a trigger warning on this… mentions of suicide.**

Newt looked like a pile of klunk, that's what Miho said. Newt was sure he was right; he did not have a mirror to verify himself, but he felt like he did. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes weighing him down. He wanted to sleep, but it was hard. He was terrified that he'd go back to sleep. He wanted to see her again, he would give his breath to see her again…. The problem with seeing her while he was asleep was that he would wake up and forget she wasn't there.

He took a deep breath. He was sick of this. He was sick of everything… especially pretending like the Glade was their home. It wasn't, no matter how much they tried to make it out to be. Newt could see everything at that point.

Minho had reluctantly let him run by himself. Newt needed some time to be by himself. He did not want to hear the concerns or get the sympathetic looks. Newt had never expected to come across a wall where the ivy reached the top of the wall. He originally climbed up there to get some perspective… he had it now.

Even from that high there was no hope. Concrete walls as far as he could see. He could not even see a little bit of whatever was outside of these walls. He did not really expect anything different. Whoever had them in there had complete control. Everyone liked to think that since they were a tiny bit self-sufficient they were sticking it to the creators. How long did they really think they could last if that box stopped coming up?

Newt stood up. The sole of his shoes hanging off of the edge. One lean forward and that would be it. He could be rid of this place once and for all. What chance did they have of making it out alive? Even if they did… they'd probably be too screwed up from this place to have a normal life anyways. Like they would know what normal was anyways?

One step and there was the possibility he'd see Ellia again. He took the step.

 **Should I just do one super long story or do you guys want to me to split up the movies?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Alrighty so first things first.. thank you to everyone supporting this story in any way ^-^ especially those who either clicked follow, favorite or both: District DivergentPotterhead and 0lovely blossom0! Thank you guys so much ^-^ I also want to give a huge thanks to those of you who were awesome enough to review: District DivergentPotterhead, C. C. Capitols, MyDearNewt, fiercetiger333, kilithemajestic0926 and Martine9295! You guys are awesome and I totally love you ^-^ Anyways I've skipped a little bit of time in this one for the sake of continuing this story a little bit faster (: As always I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter ^-^**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: I'm glad you enjoy it ^-^ Newt is my favorite to I hate for him to have to suffer for a little bit ): but he has to for the sake of this story**

 **C. C. Capitols: Noted ^-^ looks like everyone feels that way so I will be happy to comply**

 **MyDearNewt: I'm sorry D:**

 **I'm new to the trigger warnings myself, but I think in a nutshell it means if this is something super upsetting or offensive to you… you've been warned :P**

 **I think I can manage that ^-^ My stories do usually end up longer than I expect them too haha**

 **Oh I totally understand you… he'd have to have a restraining order or something if he were real… haha I actually haven't fallen in love with a character in a while… well to the extent that I love Newt…. He's just an awesome character (: I would be very upset if anything were to happen to dear sweet Newt**

 **As previously stated I would be super honored ^-^ I always have a picture in my head of the way a character looks, but I would love to see what someone else sees ^-^**

 **Fiercetiger333: I love how you went from NOOOOO to I like it x)**

 **Kilithemajestic: I suppose I have a few more chapters to figure it out (: we shall see**

 **Martine9295: I waited on you this time ^-^**

 **I know it would be soooo adorable lol I'd probably score double the candy :P**

 **Okay bittersweet? :P I'm so glad that you think it's well written (: I don't want to smile because I love Newt but I appreciate compliments too :P That was exactly what I hoped I'm evil muahahah :D It could be fate, or it could be WICKD either seems plausible :P**

 **I most likely will do that just wanted to take a quick poll (:**

Who could think that they could escape Hell? Not that Newt would know, but there was a book about how that was not possible. Newt's mistake was thinking that it would be that easy to get rid of the Maze. One step and he would be done with this place… one step and he could be back with her… forever. He could have finally told her that he loved her. Of course that wouldn't happen. That one step did change his life. He was not a _runner_ anymore… In face he could not even walk straight anymore.

Then there were aspects of his life that stayed exactly the same. He was still second-in-command (he was not sure that Alby made the right call on that) and he still got to be the same happy-go-lucky, orn his happiness was an illusion. He had fought that for nearly three years.

He would keep up the façade though… Alby begged him to do that. Not for himself, but for the other Gladers. It was not like he wanted anyone else to feel the way he did. What happened to him was a tragedy. Such a nasty trip that he knocked himself unconscious… lucky for him Minho was there to drag him out and save his life…. If saving his life is what you would call it.

"You gettin' the hang of it there, Chuck?" Newt questioned the greenie (well he had been there practically a month now).

The kid smiled at him and nodded and continued to work on his planting. Chuck reminded him a lot of Tim…. In an opposite sort of way. Tim was small, able-bodied and smart. Not that Newt thought less of Chuck, but Chuck was a little on the heavier side, clumsy and naïve. Newt was glad to have him around though. It actually took his mind off of where he would rather be…. With Ellia. He still thought about her every night… dreamt of her too. In his dreams he was aware that she wasn't real. He felt torn…

 _His breathing was labored and his eyes were screwed shut. Ellia's lips lingered on his neck: her sweet lips caressing the skin and her teeth gently nipping at the exposed flesh. Her warm breath was intoxicating. His lips formed the words: This…. You're not… none of this is real. Ellia pulled away briefly with a hurt look in her eyes… then she would straddle his waist. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and a tear escaped from his right eye. Ellia smiled at him weakly, then she would place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Sshh…." She would comfort him, "Whether or not I'm real or not… you're real to me." Newt was never able to resist after that. He gave in… he was weak and in those moments it felt good to be so._

"Newt? Did you here? The box is up." Chuck gently nudged his shoulder. Newt nodded and walked towards the attraction with him.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So as usual the first thing I want to do is give a quick shout out to the people who either clicked follow, favorite or both ^-^: heartycelerysticks and Kate07! Thank you guys so much (: I also want to give a super big thank you to those who reviewed: fiercetiger333, MyDearNewt, Kate07, and Martine9295! I totally love you guys (: ANYWAYS I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Fiercetiger333: I'm sorry in advance :c lol**

 **MyDearNewt: Oh my gosh….I'm totally jealous of how young he looks haha He could do like one of those anti-aging commercials…. I'd buy it x)**

 **Huzah! You are correct :P… I liked Newt (he was my favorite character), but I really did not want to write any fanfiction about him, because I was not really super familiar with everything Maze Runner and I just didn't really have any inspiration. But on our way to see Ant Man I was listening to my U2 album and that song came on and I just looked at my cousin and told her…. "I will write a Newt fanfic…." And I did xD but that line right there was exactly what made me think dream. I just love it so much (: My husband is always blah you listen to weird music and I'm like "of beautiful lyrics are weird then yes I do!"**

 **I didn't know there were Gally lovers…. Well I assumed there must be some, but I don't know any :P but yeah I guess everyone is different :P…. but we're in agreement I'd totally choose Newt over Gally x)**

 **Thank you for reading ^-^ Farewell!**

 **Kate07: I should be doing the same thing but alas I am writing xD I'm sorry it isn't Ellia :C or anything female… BUT I can offer you more dream snippets? Haha**

 **Martine9295: Well Tim was just part of the dream too ): poor Newt…. I can't believe I forgot that Thomas was supposed to come late in the day :c forgive me for my lack of research haha Hopefully I won't keep you in the dark too terribly long :P**

He did not know where he was… he was not sure what was going on, but he knew one thing. He needed to get out of here. That much was not hard to miss. He had been thrown around in a metal crate, seen monsters and then yanked out of his cage by strangers. 'Day one, greenie. Rise and shine.' What did that even mean? He was going wherever his legs would take him as fast as he could. The only thing that could possibly stop him was: a combination of coordination and gravity. He tumbled over himself thankful that there was grass rather than harder surface to fall into.

Fear ripped through his body as he shakily stood to his feet. He had thought the box was constricting. That was nothing compared to be ogled at by the young men who surrounded him, but this was something altogether different. Heavy breaths escaped his mouth as he turned around completely… Surrounded them was a massive box. A gargantuan display of four cement walls stuck together to keep him perpetually trapped in… wherever the hell he was. Claustrophobia was now an ailment he could diagnosis himself with although he could not really remember suffering from it before.

A small smile made its way onto Newt's face. It'd been awhile since a genuine one graced his lips, but there was always something amusing about watching someone fall. Especially if they tripped over their own two feet. He guessed running was out of the question for him. The Gladers around him clapped (he joined in, but only once or twice did he strike his hands together). He did not really know what they were clapping about. Congratulations! You're now going to die in here like the rest of us.

Newt's smile fell. Those thoughts occurred to him often. Alby could ask him to keep them to himself, and he did. Only for the sake of the other Gladers who still for some reason still had hope and seemingly happy lives. He would do anything to protect that. He would never want anyone to feel like he did. The only joy he had in his life was when he was unconscious… she might have been only a dream, but she was still the only light left in their god forsaken world.

"Take it easy on him, won't ya, Gally?" Newt already knew the answer to that. Compassion was never one of his strong points, but Newt couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid (who was probably very close in age).


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Just wanted to start off with a quick thank you to those who either pressed follow, favorite or both: WeirdWoldAddict and SparkBomb'sFaith! I really appreciate the support ^-^ I also want to give a huge thank you to those who reviewed: District DivergentPotterhead and Martine9295! Thank you guys so much (: you're totally awesome and I love you ^-^ ANYWAYS I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: I hate making Newt sad too ): but I'm thinking that he's still obviously going to be upset, but with Thomas here the focus won't completely be on losing Ellia… we'll see how it works out :P**

 **Martine9295: Ugh… I have to follow the movie… well I feel as if I need to, but I'm kinda bummed since I now have guidelines I can't just do what I want xD**

 **Yeah Newt just seemed like the sarcastic type to me x) especially after watching The Scorch Trials haha**

 **I think that is when I mean if *wink wink* Ellia returns that Newt will definitely be happier, but I'm not so certain he'll go right back to his old self :P I mean I think after losing her once Newt would make sure that didn't happen again :P but who knows….**

He didn't know what was worse: not really knowing where you were or not knowing your own name. Alby seemed proud of the place and no one seemed to be distraught in being there (besides him). He could not really understand why they seemed to be content in their situation. Alby had told them he would get back his name… that's the one thing they let them keep. If that was true… if they really had no clue who put them there and took their memories he had to question why no one was trying to get out.

"We eat here. We sleep here. We grow our own food. We build our own shelter. Whatever we need, the box provides. The rest is up to us." Alby walked in front of him, but walked backwards so he could still look at him. Alby had to make sure he was understanding and becoming more comfortable with the place. He also had to make sure that he would not run again.

"The Box?" The 'greenie's attention was drawn to a concrete platform where several of the boys were gathering supplies (at least he assumed based on what Alby had just said).

"Yeah. It's sent up once a month with fresh supplies and a new greenie. This month that's you. Congratulations."

He ignored the congratulations. "Sent up? By who, though? Who put us here?"

"That we don't know." Despite what the new kid might have thought Alby would have very much liked to know. The Glade was his home. It would be their home, but he knew it was not where they belonged. He also knew how bad it could be without their set up. He watched too many boys die scared and without any comfort. He would do everything in his power to make sure no one went out like that.

"Hey, are you all right, Alby?"

"A-ha! Green bean, meet Newt. When I'm not around, he's in charge."

Green bean or Greenie, he was not sure he would be able to keep up with all of these nick names. Either way he shook the boy's hand. He did draw a slight bit of hope from their friendship, it was a tiny comfort in the situation.

"Well, it's a good thing you're always around then." Newt 'teased' Alby, but in all reality he was pretty sure he was in no state to be in a real leadership position. Newt turned his gaze to the fresh meat. There was something about him… not many people lately made a break for it. It seemed as if they immediately lost their will to escape this place. "Listen, that was some dash you made earlier. For a second, I thought you had the chops to be a runner…til you face-planted. That's great." Newt encouraged Alby's laughter, but the other boy did not seemed to be interested in the jesting.

"Wait, a 'runner'?"

"Newt, do me a favor? Go find Chuck."

"Alright." Newt took his leave and nodded in acknowledgement of Alby's thanks. Newt knew that hope was a dangerous thing to have (well it could be in a place like this), but he had been there a while and Thomas was different. He would bet money (if they used currency in the Glade) that Thomas would be the one to find a way out or he would kill himself trying. There was the chance Newt was wrong, that had been the case a time or two. He supposed only time would tell.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay so first off I want to give a quick shout out and thank you to everyone supporting this story in any way (: especially those who clicked follow, favorite or both: SparkBomb'sFaith, hrodenhaver, i-dun-did-it and bunnycuteekins! You guys are awesome (: I also want to say thank you to those who were amazing and reviewed: SparkBomb'sFaith, Martine9295, District DivergentPotterhead and Echo Haleth! You guys are awesome ^-^ and I totally love you! ANYWAYS I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **SparkBomb'sFaith: I'm sorry D: Give me time I'll make it happier (a little bit at least) and then it'll be super happy in time well I guess as happy as it can be…**

 **Martine9295: Actually in my opinion he seemed like so un-Newt-like in a lot of the Scorch Trials :P I think Ellia would give him a better excuse :P but that's just my opinion**

 **Face-plants bring a smile to everyone's face…. X) I should know I face plant a lot… especially in a public place :P Im glad I wrote Newt well… I have more experience being the one made fun of xD**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: Why thank you ^-^ I'm hoping I'm getting everything right.. I'm going with the movie so I watch with subtitles so I can get the lines right…. But then I get distracted by the movie xD haha**

 **Echo Haleth: No worries I completely understand ^-^ I rushed through a math test so I could hurry up and post this tonight. I know I'm sorry D: Newt and Ellia aren't done… what I mean by that I can't tell you, because it's the main plot to my story, but it will be happy once again I swear it! Yeah, now Thomas can cause a whole heap of trouble ^-^ lol but then again that does save them in the long run… well as far as I know I've only watched the movies I haven't read the books :p**

Newt watched from afar. There was no need for him to really interfere, Chuck was with him…. Well perhaps if there was any real problematic situation he would approach, but then again there was Gally who was watching the Greenie like a hawk.

He was standing at the entrance to the maze. Newt could tell that he wanted to go in if only to see what was out there. Newt did not have to be there talking to him, because he knew exactly what was going through his head… sure there were slight differences. The Glade was not quite as well established when he got there…. In fact they were still establishing it. However, Newt did know what he felt like, because he had felt that way. In the beginning he was certain there had to be a way out and gosh darn it he was going to find it! Of course hope faded after years of looking at the same thing and not ever finding anything of significant importance.

Newt huffed slightly as he watched Gally easing towards him and then in a second Gally tackled the newcomer. He took a step too close in Gally's opinion. He could just barely hear Gally's yelling at him. Newt chuckled slightly he'd tell him later that Gally was like that with everyone.

Scratch that. They'd all go see him since he was now acting erratic and fighting back against Gally. Gally was trying to calm him down repeating the word and holding his hands out to seem less threatening.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!"

"Just calm down, alright?" Newt tried to talk him down.

"No, okay? Why won't you tell me what's out there?"

"We're just trying to protect you." Alby assured him.

Newt could identify with that. They were protecting his sanity and his physical well-being, "It's for your own good."

"You guys just can't keep me here!" Not like there was a way to leave. Newt would have bought the first ticket it if that were the case.

"I can't let you leave."

"Why not?" The clicking and the thudding starting just in time to answer his own question. A large gust of wind blew through. Newt turned his head and closed his eyes to avoid the dirt and leaves being thrown into them by Mother Nature (or whoever was causing the wind).

"What the hell?" The Greenie muttered under his breath as he watched the concrete walls close right in front of him.

"Next time, I'm gonna let you leave." Gally remarked before leaving him there.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Alrighty so obviously I first want to give a quick shout out and thanks to the people supporting this story and who either clicked follow, favorite or both: .129 and LightningVale! You guys are awesome (: I also want to give a huge thanks to those who took the time to review: Echo Haleth, District DivergentPotterhead and Martine9295! I like love you guys to bits ^-^ Anyways… this chapter is a little longer than I usually write, but I'm ready to get this show on the road :P I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Echo Haleth: Yeah Thomas totally needed to take a chill pill :P but then again who knows what that situation would feel like… I'm sure it would be different for me (mostly because I'd probably immediately swoon over Newt) I tend to freeze x) No problem whatsoever ^-^ I love replying to you guys (: you're all totally awesome**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: I hope this is a quick enough update (: I should be doing my 6 hours of French work that is due Sunday… but I decided that I would definitely rather write about our dear sweet Newt :P I'm glad that I'm portraying him in a way that you see in character that is one thing that I always strive to do (of course I'm sure I won't be exactly on spot since I'm adding a major game changer here), but hearing that is just awesome (:**

 **Martine9295: Oh my gosh! You read my mind exactly I totally awwwed, because that was the Newt we all know and love so sweet and adorable ^-^ UGH I just want to hug him and squeeze him haha**

 **I know I should be writing from Thomas's point of view too x)… but It's so much trouble since he doesn't know his name yet :P I'll probably try my hand at that once I can comfortably refer to him as Thomas. I have to admit that I probably would not fight back… I mean I suppose I might would, because you never really know in that situation… but I'm small and weak and pathetic so I'm sure I would sit in a corner and cry :P Shhhh don't tell anyone xD lol**

"Light him up!" Alby gave the command and they pelted the wooden figure with the lit spear like sticks. Newt briefly wondered if perhaps that sent the wrong message to the new arrival. Cheering filled the night air and thus began the night activities.

Some of the boys started banging on makeshift drums, playing whatever beat sounded good, and then in good spirit and appreciation of the music a few started dancing. He was sure that Gally's recipe had a good bit to do with the flips and turns.

Newt drank, laughed and chatted with everyone else. When he was half-lit it was not all that hard to actually find some of the Gladers' stories funny and entertaining, but then other times it also made it easier to reminisce on things that never actually happened.

His thoughts easily drifted to Ellia. Sometimes he wished that at least one other person knew her… someone that could relate to what he was feeling, but then again he would not really want anyone to feel the way he felt most the time. He smiled briefly as he thought back to his memories (if you could call them that) of her. Listening to the homemade music made him think of Ellia's dancing (in that portion of his dream he remembered her having a few sips of Gally's special drink). She laughed and stumbled around like she had no idea what she was doing, but the movement was hypnotic to Newt.

He plopped down onto the dirt beside the new kid and leaned his back against the log. He was staring at the now closed entrance to the maze, "Hell of a first day, Greenie." He did not seem to be in too much of a talkative mood so as Newt chewed on his food he passed him his mason jar, "Here. Put some hair on your chest."

Reluctantly he took it and then immediately regretted it. He spit every drop he had in his mouth out in disgust, "OH! Oh, my God! What is that?"

Newt chuckled a bit. That was always funny no matter how many times he did it, "I don't even know. It's Gally's recipe. It's a trade secret."

"Yeah, well, he's still an asshole."

"He saved your life today… Trust me. The maze is a dangerous place."

"We're trapped here, aren't we?"

Newt should lie to him… that would be the right thing to do in this case, wouldn't it? Maybe it would be better to lace the truth with a lie, "For the moment." He should have left it at that, because he knew the truth, but call it common decency he could not. "But, you see those guys? There, by the fire? Those are the runners. That guy in the middle, there, that's Minho. He's the Keeper of the Runners. Now every morning, when those doors open they run the maze, mapping it, memorizing it, trying to find a way out."

"How long have they been looking?"

Too long. "Three years."

"And they haven't found anything?"

Newt would admit that he was slightly annoyed with the question. It was easy to be there a day and criticize their progress, but he put on a fake smile and pretended the question did not drive him up a wall, "It's a lot easier said than done. Listen… Hear that? It's the maze, changing. It changes every night."

"How is that even possible?"

"You can ask the people who put us in here, if you ever meet the bastards. Listen, the truth is the runners are the only ones who really know what's out there. They are the strongest and fastest of us all. And it's a good thing, too, because if they don't make it back before those doors close, then they are stuck out there for the night. And no one had ever survived a night in the maze."

The words seemed to frighten him slightly, but Newt would admit that their new Greenie had quite the curious mind, "What happens to them?"

"Well, we call them Grievers. Of course, no one's ever seen one and lived to tell about it, but they're out there." The boy stayed silent for a few moments, perhaps Newt's words were sinking into him. He had to say that he felt slightly bad. Maybe he should have sugarcoated it a little more, he would have plenty of time to realize what this place really was. Tonight he was supposed to be having a good time as he was officially welcomed to the Glade, "Right, that's enough questions for one night. Come on. Listen, you're supposed to be the guest of honor. No! No, come on. Let me show you around."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So actually the first thing I want to do is quickly apologize for how long it took me to get this one up :/ some pretty serious stuff came up and I haven't really wanted to do anything… but I'm back and determined not to let this go over a week without being updated (: so now then… big thanks to : Emaj246 for following! (: I appreciate any support this story gets so with that being said super huge thanks to everyone who reviewed: Guest (you know who you are x)), Martine9295, MyDearNewt and Aleah Ano! I totally love you guys (: Anyways I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Guest: Well this chapter is slightly longer than usual so I hope that will make up for the super slow update :P**

 **Martine9295: It would be a mixture of fear and amazement… lol I'd be scared I was going to die or something, but then…. Just Newt x) I hope you're picking up what I'm putting down xD**

 **It reminded me of the Wicker Man O.O have you seen that movie old one or remake….? So I actually really like Nicolas Cage, but that movie…. Just oh my gosh worst movie ever…. Of course that's how I kinda felt after watching Crimson Peak… It had Tom Hiddleston so I wanted to like it, but it kinda felt like a let down :P**

 **MyDearNewt: I totally feel you :P If I'm not cramming for a test then I'm cleaning the kitchen and doing laundry…. (or sometimes hiding out in the office and writing fanfiction when I'm supposed to be doing those two…. Or Harvest Moon…. I love Harvest Moon lol)**

 **Yay ^-^ I'm glad I did his arrival well since I hated doing it… only really because I've been wanting to write the name Thomas and I couldn't make myself do it until he remembered his name :P It was so much easier with Ellia since she was a 'she' and she was the only one, but everyone in the Glade is he… I didn't want anyone to be confused x)**

 **Thank you! It's a way late thank you and I am sorry for that D: but thank you ^-^! That was way sweeter than what my husband wrote in my card . lol**

 **Yeah I ttotally get you when I'm in my car listening to the radio I can jam out to just about anything that is on (well besides country… just don't like it and I'm not talented enough to rap so that's kind of out for me too). But what really makes me love a song is lyrics…. I know most people fall for the beat, but if it's got good lyrics I really don't care what beat it's put to :P I've always found it exceptionally unfair that I have no musical talent… like I always have music blasting because I have to sing… I just don't want to hear me singing xD**

 **Haha again thank you (: when I started writing this story I had no idea I was going to end up with such amazing reviewers and friends ^-^ you guys are the best**

 **Aleah Ano: I can't tell you D: I really want to but I can't it'll just ruin everything xD lol I'm sorry and I'm on it! Believe it!**

"Over there we've got the builders. Very good with their hands, but then not a lot goin' on upstairs. And then we got Winston, he's the keeper of the slicers, and we got two med-jacks: Clint and Jeff." Newt began pointing everyone out.

"Right here. What's up?"

"Yo, Newt." Clint and Jeff had impeccable timing. Newt gave them a quick nod and smile of acknowledgement as they walked past the two.

Newt turned back to the Greenie who was following him and trying to take in everything, "They spend most of their time bandaging up the slicers."

"What if I want to be a runner?"

Newt chuckled, "Have you listened to a word I just said? No… no one wants to be a runner. And besides, you got to get chosen."

"Get chosen by who?" He had been focused on taking in his surroundings and noting the people that Newt was pointing out that he really had not been paying attention to what had not been highlighted in the casual tour. Newt quickly backed away when the new kid was shoved forward by one of the gladers who had just been thrown around himself.

"Whoa!" He straightened himself out and then locked eyes with his least favorite new roommate, Gally.

"Huh? What do you say, Greenie? Want to see what you're made of?" Gally propositioned.

The Gladers (starting with Clint), began chanting 'Greenie!'. He really did not want to be thrown into the pointless wrestling, it was probably just a ploy for Gally to relieve some stress, but the thought of possibly of taking down the bully was a pleasant one.

All he did was take a small step forward, but that was all it took. Cheering erupted and the crowd of boys circled around them so they all had a good view and in the process creating a makeshift ring. He listened as Gally started to explain what was going to happen, "All right. The rules are simple, Greenie. I try and push you out of the circle and you try and last more than five seconds… Ready?" And with that the two started trying to out man each other.

Newt had kind of dazed out at that point. He was laughing and cheering along with the rest, but his mind was elsewhere. He was still on the fact that the new kid on the block wanted to take on not only Gally, but the maze as well. Newt had been able to tell almost immediately that he was going to be different, and thus far he had been right. Most of the Gladers that wrestled with Gally were either half-lit or good friends… most of the greenies that were told the horror story of the maze were immediately deterred from exploring and starting regarding the runners as the cool kids in the group. That had not been this Greenie's mindset.

"Thomas. Thomas. !" He immediately recovered from his head wound and scrambled to his feet, "I remember my name. I'm Thomas!"

Newt smiled at the outburst that brought him from his inner thoughts. Albby pointed and yelled the name, "Thomas!" The mood in the Glade changed from just being a party to a real welcoming. Newt cheered with them, remembering your name was a big thing in the Glade. He just barely heard the words 'Welcome home, Thomas' and his genuine smiled turned into a fake one… Those words should have brought him comfort in knowing that their new arrival had a place amongst his family and friends, but instead it was a bitter reminder of their damnation.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Alrighty everyone you guys should know the drill by now, I of course want to first thank the people who either clicked favorite, follow or both: Fallen Angel203! You rock ^-^ okay, now on a completely related note I also want to give a big thanks to those who reviewed: Martine9295 and MyDearNewt! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys ^-^ ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Martine9295: Thank you for your concern ^-^ I'm working through it**

 **Exactly! Haha Okay so the Wicker Man sucked, didn't it? I'm not the only one that, right? Lol but no I actually love scary movies…. I supposed I was conditioned to being scared as a child x) My dad always hid behind stuff and jumped out at me, I supposed that would turn most people off, but even though I scare easy I always seem to pick the horror movie x) Crimson Peak was not at all scary to me… like it was super creepy and at times gross… but not at all scary and like I said I scare super easy x)**

 **Ugh I hate writing fight scenes . I always feel like I do a bad job lol give me a sappy sad chapter any day xD I usually drop the ball with action packed ones**

 **MyDearNewt: I'm okay (: thank you for your concern**

 **WHATS HARVEST MOON?! THE BEST GAMES EVER! GOOGLE IT! Lol I love Harvest Moon games so much… I love my Nintendo…. I'm a little obsessive, but I just love it even though everyone is like: That's boring… It's amazing lol I used to be so insecure about that, but mostly now I don't care, I'm trying really hard to not let other people affect me (: Idc if I sound like a dying cat the car next to me can get over it xD**

 **Okay just for you here's a little more Newt x Ellia :P So in my opinion I love Newt as a character… especially as I'm writing and observing him and hearing about his character in the books. I hate how sometimes movies can portray one dimensional characters and I'm trying to balance that out… I just love his character and I think you definitely see more of him in the second movie (: but yeah I think there is a lot of things contributing to Newt's sadness, but Ellia is definitely something that would affect him, if that makes any sense? Lol Also I'm gonna try to take away some of the sadness from him with this chapter**

 **Yeah Thomas is pretty cool I guess x) Lol I'm thinking an OC for him in the next story, but I'm not too sure yet haha**

 **WHA? 0.0 Is it supposed to be funny? Lol If so I'll definitely read it, of course I did read Twilight too, but was never too into it (at all) not that I'm judging anyone that does like it lol**

 **Well good luck xD I'm going to procrastinate further and fall in love more so with our dear sweet Newt!**

Newt's mindset was constantly flipping and flopping. He had opinions in his head that would change about twelve times a day… he did not ever really remember being like that, but perhaps he was and he was just now noticing his fickle mind.

When Newt closed his eyes at night he knew exactly what would be playing in his head as he slept regardless of the events that captured his days. For the first time in a while they had a person in the Glade who was no longer content with being in the Glade: the new Greenie, Thomas. Even though he would be mulling over the slight bit of hope that their situation could chance, Ellia would haunt his dreams. He did not see her in his dreams every so often, not every other night; he saw her on a daily (well nightly) basis. There were some days that he thought that he should want those dreams to stop then maybe he could get over whatever funk he was in. There were some days where he wished he would not see her face when he fell asleep then he would not have to deal with waking up in the morning and realizing she still was not there. There were some nights that he wished he could just not wake up… that someone somewhere would just kill him in his sleep and he could live his life the way he wanted to: with her. Most of the time he was just happy to see her. Sleeping was his favorite thing to do anymore.

 _His breathing was labored and his eyes were screwed shut. Ellia's lips lingered on his neck: her sweet lips caressing the skin and her teeth gently nipping at the exposed flesh. Her warm breath was intoxicating. He knew what part came next, but this time it never came. He did not argue with her about her existence. He knew what she would say: You're real to me. He had no idea what prompted his sudden realization, but it apparently hit him, because he was not trying to resist. Newt pulled her onto her lap and smiled when she giggled. He kissed her. She kissed him back and smiled against his lips when she felt his hands run freely across her skin. Ellia pulled away trying to catch her breath. With a smile still plastered on his face Newt placed his forehead on hers. "You are absolutely the best bloody thing that has ever happened to me."_

 _The smile that was on Newt's face in his dream was the same one that was on his face when he woke up. Minho passed his hammock with a smirk on his face, "Sleep well?"_

 _"_ _Shuck off." Newt was not angry in the slightest bit. He actually felt like he had gained a tiny bit of clarity. No one else in the Glade had a clue who Ellia was (well Minho heard her name). Newt knew who she was though. She had been everything he needed and desired… she still was. Whether he saw her while he was awake or asleep, did it matter? He longed to have her constantly, but he loved her and he would take every second he could have with her. Newt could pretend all he wanted to that Ellia was just a dream, but that would be a lie. Ellia was part of a dream, but she was real. If only to him._


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay, so as per usual I would like to first give a quick thanks to all of you reading this. Your support is what drives me to finish (: I also want to give a super big thanks to those who are super awesome and reviewed: HappinessMoreOrLess and Martine9295! I love you guys and hearing from you always makes my day ^-^ ANYWAYS I know it may be getting a little boring :/ stay with me I don't want to skip everything and try to sum up the movie in like three sentences… As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **HappinessMoreOrLess: TINY SPOILER ALERT** **this is not the last we've seen of her** **… I can't tell you everything D: I want to though lol I really do if I could just write faster and have a copy of the second movie already everything would be perfect and understood x)**

 **Martine9295: You have no idea how much I appreciate that ^-^ I live in a tiny town and basically my only outside contact that I'm not married to or related to is you guys (: I never once in a million years thought that publishing this story would have such an amazing impact of my life ^-^**

 **Okay, yeah I had to make sure I was not the only one… like I was in total disbelief on how it ended… like O.O Nicolas Cage…. Do something! No not the credits! This can't be it! Haha yeah I understand I don't watch every bit of most movies lol I'm not a big fan of the gore x) I have to turn my head in parts of Criminal Minds but Spencer Reid is so adorable I have to keep watching x) Even though they put the one actress I just could not stand on there . idk why they have to do such things to me D:**

 **Well thank you very much ^-^ I'm trying really hard to make him 'happier' like not just completely depressed all the time, but at the same time… Ellia is his true love (according to me xD) so he can't just forget and move on lol**

 **Can't say… although the Creators seem like bad dudes so I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to push people over the edge with a mixture of reality and illusion… who's to say which is which? O.o Muhahaha**

Newt had to admit that he felt a bit silly. Such small things had the largest effect on him anymore. His dream woke him up with a smile. He'd felt better first waking up than he had in a while. He was still slightly bitter about the fact that when he woke up Ellia was not there, but time progressed he was finding it easier to deal with his emotions on the matter.

It was not just his dreams that affected him. It was his surrounding too. Of course it would have been absurd if they did not, but there was never really a time when he could remember being so… easily annoyed by the other Gladers (and trust him when he said that a group of adolescent boys could work on one's nerves quite easily). He supposed that he could not really remember much of his life to be fair… either way Thomas was making it difficult for Newt to focus on tending their garden.

"Has anyone tried climbing to the top?"

"Tried it. The ivy doesn't go all the way to the top. And besides, where are you gonna go from there?" Down. That was his experience although he would not recommend it.

"And what about the Box? You know, next time it comes up… you just-"

"No, we tried that. The Box won't go back down with someone in it."

"Okay, what if we…"

"No, we tried it, all right? Twice." Newt knew that it was only a natural response to be curious about what was being done to get them out of there, but he could not help getting slightly irritated by the bombardment of questions. Did Thomas really think that as soon as they got there they decided to set up a homestead and live there peacefully forever? He knew that Alby showed him the wall… a lot of good people were no longer with them and it was not because their immediate response was to set up the Glade. "All right? Trust me. Anything you think of, we've already tried. The only way out of here is through the maze."

Newt could see by the change in Thomas's body language that he had not meant anything by the interrogation and less than helpful brainstorming session. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to feel? Stripped of everything but his name and then given a shovel and basically told to forget about getting out…. "Now, look, you wanna be helpful?" Newt tossed him a basket, "Here. Go dig us up some more fertilizer."

 **I know everyone is missing Ellia… how do I make it easier to swallow? More dreams, memories or references?**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: 40 chapters! Oh my gosh, I can't believe that we're this far :P Especially when at first I was worried about prolonging this and it only being like twenty something chapters x) guess I don't know anything, huh? Anyways as always a big thanks to those who clicked either follow, favorite or both: Sleiwd and Stunningly Magic! You guys rock (: Also I want to give a huge thanks to those who reviewed: District DivergentPotterhead, guest (you know who you are :P) and Martine9295! I know you guys are probably getting frustrated with me about the whole Ellia situation and that fact that Newt is relatively unhappy… I ask that you please bear with me. Newt at the moment is unhappy, there is a lot going on and there won't be a whole lot of time for happy Ellia flashbacks (although I will try to get to that)… At this point in the story there's not much good going on and yeah… *SPOILER ALERT* Ellia will be back and there will be happier times (as much as you can imagine with the situation they are in the there isn't much time for rainbows and weddings). Okay, so with that being said things are not going to be all happy in the coming chapters, but I hope that his self-reflection and inner turmoil will be satisfying and make for a good reunion when Ellia returns. OKAY moving on X) I love you guys and I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: I know we all miss Ellia )x I'm working as fast as I can to correct this :P but I really feel that the way it's going to be done is going to make more sense to the story. In the sense that I won't have to change a whole lot (that's my goal at least). Newt will be happy… I hope at least I haven't seen the very last movie so we'll see x)**

 **Guest: I will… I just can't do it right now x)**

 **Martine9295: I hate small town life :P but yes the fanfiction community is the best :P**

 **I know right? I was so excited and I watched the season trailer or whatever they call it and they're introducing a new team member and then her face pops up and I'm like: "NOOOOO! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH SUCH BETRAYAL!" xD They'd probably start keeping our favorite characters alive if we did it that way :P they just seem to know O.O I think they're tapping our phones or something.**

 **I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought he looked annoyed x) I felt like I kind of was taking the leap there… sometimes I feel like I can sometimes read people wrong x) I often look way too much into facial expressions and whatnot haha**

 **I think dreams are definitely the way I'll be going for right now at least :P I feel compelled to warn you… you aren't going to like the next dream sequence I have planned x) I say this now because I think I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter :P I'm so proud I actually already have it written x)**

Something was wrong. It felt that way at least to Newt. He stopped trimming the small tomato plant he was working on when he heard Thomas screaming: Help. The plea was constant and repeated and it was not long after they heard that they could all see.

Thomas who had been sent to retrieve fertilizer no longer had the bucket in his hands, but instead was running out of the woods. Close behind him was another Glader. It looked to be Ben, but Newt could not be one hundred percent sure on the identification since they were both moving fast and rather far away.

Ben (assumedly) had dove for Thomas's legs and tackled the newcomer to the ground. Newt grabbed the shovel closest to him and took off in their direction to help to the Greenie. Coming to a peaceful resolution was what he had wanted to do, but Ben, which could now be identified for certain, was in a frenzy. "I'll kill you."

"Hey!" Newt was able to grab the boy's attention for a second and he swung the shovel. He did not really think who about what he was doing. He grabbed the shovel on the way over, but he did not really intend on using it. The force was enough to knock him off of Thomas and thankfully the rest of the Gladers were by them ready to lend a hand in whatever way they could. It just so happened that hands was exactly what Newt needed, "Hold him down!"

"What are you doing?" Newt knew he would not answer, and if he did it probably would not be a coherent one. He struggled with the young man lashing against his friends.

"Calm down, Ben." Gally's voice was firm and unwavering, but it was a plea. He along with Newt knew exactly what going on.

"Yo, what the hell happened?" Frypan shouted.

"He just attacked me!" Thomas stumbled to his feet and tried to catch his breath. He was oddly and silently alarmed by how collected Newt and Gally were.

Ben violent thrashing died down to a weak struggle, "Calm down, Ben…"

Of course that did not last long when Alby arrived on scene. He stood over him and tried to not let Ben's pleas get the better of him, "All right, lift his shirt. Lift his shirt."

Newt quickly yanked up the fabric.

"He's been stung. In the middle of the day?" Gally looked to Alby for clarity, but it was lost on him as well.

Thomas was dumbfounded by the gaping wound in the boy's abdomen and the bulging and dark colored veins surrounding it. He knew that Ben had just tried to kill him. He had chased him, tackled him, threatened him and fought with him, but anger was not the emotion he felt. Thomas felt sorry. He hoped there was something to be done, but the look on Newt, Alby and Gally's face suggested otherwise.

Ben cried out to them. The words would surely haunt all of them tonight, "Help me, please. Please… please just help."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I know this update is super-fast, and I probably did not give you guys time to read the last chapter, but I'm trying to hurry up the faster I get through the movie the faster Newt can be happy :P Anyways I want to thank everyone for all of their support in this story (: I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Warning: This is a sad one.**

 _Newt was not sure where he was or how exactly he got there. He twisted his head look at his surroundings it was dark, but he could see the trunks of the many trees and some of the low hanging branches. He must have been in the woods, but he still had no idea why it was he was there… the last thing he could remember was being asleep…_

 _"Newt." The voice was soft and obviously weak, barely audible, but he knew immediately who and what it was. Newt ran, pushing the leaves out of his face and being careful not to trip over any logs or holes in the grounds. He called out for her and she responded, but it was just his name in repeat. It seemed like the more he ran the more the further away she sounded and then all of a sudden he was on the ground._

 _He could feel a throbbing in his head, but he ignored it when he realized that just ahead of him was what he was searching for. He scrambled to her side, "Ellia? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

 _She smiled weakly up at him, but her smile fell quickly after as her face twisted in a pained expression, "Newt please help me… please…" All Newt could do was watch in horror as the girl's trembling hand started to pull up the hem of her shirt. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. He didn't want to see. He hoped he was not hurting her as he squeezed her hand. Her cried hit him like a sack of bricks to the stomach, "Ssh… Okay, I'm gonna help you…"_

 _"Newt… I'm glad I met you, even if it meant being here."_

Newt felt himself gasping for air and in a cold sweat. He was thankful that no one seemed to be bothered by his startling wake-up call, but all around him the other Gladers seemed to be sleeping peacefully and not at all affected by the outburst. It was still dark and the cool wind made him shiver as it hit the sweat on his skin.

Carefully he lowered himself back down onto his hammock and tried to ignore the soft cries from Ben. The pit was pretty far away from their sleeping quarters so what was probably a loud outcry sounded more like a ghostly reminder of the horror of this place.

He felt guilty. Ben was a friend (more like a brother in all actuality) and he was out in the maze suffering, he was dying, or he might as well have been. He could still hear his cries for help and the only thing that was in his mind was the look on Ellia's face. She was not real. It was all a dream. He tried to comfort himself with the harsh reality that he often tried to forget.

His breathing by that point had slowed down to a steady and normal pace. He screwed his eyes shut and made an effort to keep them shut. He contemplated what would be worse: not being able to sleep or seeing her like that when he closed his eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: So you guys, I want to first say a big thank you to everyone to who is supporting this story in anyway (: Especially those who are awesome and reviewed (both last two chapters)! I want to give a super big thank you to you guys: District DivergentPotterhead, SparkBomb'sFaith, HappinessMoreOrLess, Aleah Ano, MyDearNewt, and Martine9295 (x2)! You guys are awesome and I love you! ANYWAYS slightly boring chapter but I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: Thank you so much (: I love to hear that you are enjoying it (:**

 **SparkBomb'sFaith: I'm working as fast as I can :P I'm so excited that the second movie comes out next month (: That means the sequel won't be too far off from finishing this one and I do believe that one will be much happier :P I'm dreading that too… :/**

 **HappinessMoreOrLess: Not a problem at all (: I love to answer any questions you may all have**

 **Aleah Ano: I know I kinda feel bad for doing it to him, but I know it will work out :P I can't tell you, but I will give you a hint :P It is one of the three x)**

 **MyDearNewt: No don't apologize! Don't get me wrong I love hearing from you, but I don't want you to feel bad about it (: Ahh… I remember those days lol my dad always went to bed at like 8 so I never had to turn them in but oh geez if they caught me x) But AWWW like I said I do love hearing from you reading reviews makes my day (: but School and homework have to be done so no worries, love ^-^**

 **I know I'm sorry D: lol I'll try to make the dreams happier, but basically after that point in the movie everything kind of went downhill, you know? I loved the Scorch Trials, of course I haven't read the books so it was all new to me and I had no requirements for it other than I wanted my favorites to survive x) I'm hoping to finish this story very soon (I have plans for a sequel just waiting for a DVD) but I will tell you… She will be back at least in the last chapter I hope to leave you all on a major cliffhanger! No worries ^-^ I wish your brain a speedy recovery and a good night's sleep xD**

 **YOU'RE AMAZING for reviewing ^-^ I'm sorry the last chapter broke your heart lol**

 **Martine9295 (chapter 40): I know I know! I'm stressing out about writing it… lol what if I don't do it justice xD**

 **LOL I'm picturing that in my head… they have popcorn and candy and they're giggling with delight as they see me crying on my couch xD**

 **I really did not realize how sad this part was until I was writing it ): but I was like crying… when he's all like 'please help me ;'C**

 **Martine9295 (chapter 41): I'm sorry, I'm sorry D: It just popped in my head and I'm like… that should be done lol She'll be back soon I swear it :P**

 **Well she isn't really hurt, I just imagined that now that Newt is aware she isn't really in the Glade, his thoughts would affect the scenarios. Yeah, I can really admire his perseverance (even though you know he jumped). You can tell that he cares about all of the Gladers (: I love him, he's an awesome character and I hope that Ellia will be able to spark a little more will to live in himself rather than his just wanting everyone else to be okay, you know?**

"I mean, he's not a runner."

"Things are different now. Alby went to retrace Ben's footsteps before sundown." Newt explained as whacked away at the bottom of the trunk of the tree, Chuck and Thomas sat on a log, "Are you gonna help?"

"So he's gonna go back to where Ben was just stung…"

"Alby knows what he's doing… all right?" Newt had absolute faith in his friend and he was slightly offended that Thomas was not. They had just lost Ben to the maze, did he really think that Alby would do anything not necessary. He was trying to keep everyone safe. "He knows better than any of us."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it's like you've heard, yeah? Every month, the Box sends up a new arrival. But someone had to be first, right? Someone had to have spent a whole month in the Glade, alone. That was Alby." Newt was trying to multitask as he continued to hack away, "I mean, it can't have been easy. But when those other boys started coming up, one after the other, he saw the truth. And he learned that the most important thing is that we all have each other. Because we're all in this together."

Newt could tell that his words were sinking in. Thomas looked towards Chuck who was widdeling at a small piece of wood in his hand. That was the only thing that was even remotely positive about their whole situation. They had each other. Newt loathed this place just about every day. He wished he had never been sent up in the Box and if that meant he was not alive then he just would not care, but he loved the people in here. Corralling Ben into the maze with their makeshift poles was a feeling that made Newt only more sure in his current mindset. The only thing they truly had was each other, and that was just temporary so the quicker Thomas got that through his head the better.

Newt hid the small triumphant smile on his face, while Thomas got up and began to help them chop down the tree trunk.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Okay, so as always the first thing I want to do is thank everyone reading this story (: especially those who took the time to either click follow, favorite or both: nimkrissyjumanji and DemonCats! (: I also want to give a super huge thanks to those who were awesome enough to review: MyDearNewt, District DivergentPotterhead and Martine9295! You guys are awesome (: and I love you! Anyways I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **MyDearNewt: Haha well that's amazing timing xD and I'm glad your energy is back!**

 **One time in elementary school we had a horrid English teacher (like… she was bad so bad that the next year she was a pre-k teacher and I think she only lasted a year there x)… anyways…. We had to take tests on books we read and like the whole grade got caught taking tests for each other lol it was bad. That had nothing to do with your point, but it's kind of a funny story lol**

 **I never thought of that and now it's in my head xD I'm picturing all of the Gladers involved in a musical!**

 **I loved it, but of course it was all new to me x) SOOOO excited that it will be out on DVD next month :P the timing is awesome (for my story at least) x). But yes when Minho got taken I was like OMG O.O and Teresa what a . well let's just say that I don't think I would cry if she died and I cry when like everyone dies in movies!**

 **Thank you so much for reading (: I know I say this a lot, but I of course enjoy the writing (I've been doing it for as long as I can remember being able to write), but one of the best part is being able to publish it and share it with all of you amazing people who not only enjoy it but take the time to review it (:**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: Ikr? He has like the most adorable smile ever (:**

 **Martine9295:I hope I don't disappoint x)**

 **I didn't really like Ben, kinda seemed like a jerk, but we didn't really get the chance to know him (in the movie at least) and that death just seemed horrid so even though I don't feel like I really knew his character the scene made me cry. Of course I cry in like every movie ever x) Oh my gosh isn't he just adorable? X) Like his smile is completely contagious**

Newt felt sick. Not a nauseous kind of sick that fevered him and rendered him useless for the day, but it was more of a feeling of dread that weighed on his mind making it impossible for him to feel well. Rain. It seemed like such a natural thing; he knew what it was called and he knew it was something that just happened. Yet in the three years he had been there, never once had it occurred. In face he had completely forgotten about it until the small drops started to fall one by one until there was no mistaking the heavy rainfall.

Most of the days the Gladers fantasized about having something to cool them off as they worked. It was never slave labor, but it was definitely hard work (well now that Newt thought about it the Medjacks had it pretty easy). Now that they had received their wish they were all huddled under the shelter of the homestead like they would melt.

"They should be back by now." Thomas pointed out, "What happens if they don't make it?

They were all staring at the opening of the maze. The maze had not gotten so much attention in quite a while. It was a source of horror and amazement, and the Runners were their heroes who braved the dangerous terrain. But it was something that the Gladers had grown accustomed to. Something that was always there and was still quite dangerous, but they had ways to live their lives without worrying too much about it (Newt still was not sure how that was really possible).

"They're gonna make it." Newt reassured him, although he was quite worried. His worry stemmed from the fact that he knew exactly what would happen if they did not make it out.

"What happens if they don't?"

Newt's mind wandered momentarily. He thought about what he mostly thought about: Ellia. He knew it was just a dream, but it was like he could still remember every detail of his dream like it happened last week. He could remember every word she spoke and practically feel her skin on his. At the moment he was replaying the 'day' he had fallen and scraped up his arm pretty good. He and Minho had been late making it back to the Glade and she had stood there waiting for him.

"They're gonna make it."


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: As always the first thing I want to do is say thanks to everyone reading this story! I also want to give a super big thanks to those of you who were super awesome and reviewed: District DivergentPotterhead, Martine9295, and MyDearNewt! You guys are super awesome! Anyways as always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:

District DivergentPotterhead: I will try to live up to your standards (: I'm definitely excited to get into all of the action and this really start getting into what I had planned for Newt and Ellia

Martine9295: Oh my gosh I read fics all the time where they just totally change my perspective on characters x) I read one about the Walking Dead the other day of course the main character being the bad guys and I just kept thinking "I should hate him… like really he's such a bad person, but I just feel so bad for him :c and want to give him a hug." xD

Yeah, I really had not thought about it too much until I started writing it. As I was watching the movie (I like to watch it with the subtitles when I write the chapters that way I make sure I get everything accurate) I noticed Newt's face when he realized they weren't gonna make it and it occurred to me that not only did he lose two of his assumed closest friends, but he's going to be the one everyone is looking to in that time as well, poor Alby, Minho, Thomas and Newt :c

MyDearNewt: Oh wow… O.O I would have cried silently and tried to keep my mouth shut until the class was over, but I would've pulled a Draco while leaving: "My mother will hear of this!" x) Yeah I'm not sure of how you cheat on an essay :/ especially if it's one of those where they give you a random topic that day and you have to have it finished by the time you leave the class :/ I always hated those

Yeah, my cousin said it was not nearly as bad in the book… We've started calling people we don't like Teresa xD like a rude woman at the grocery store… Jeez what a Teresa . OOOH on a random note… one time I participated in Black Friday and I was stuck in between like three lines of people and there was this old woman behind me who kept ramming me in the ankle with her shopping cart . I'm like usually the most polite person ever and by that I mean I have plenty of stuff to say but always smile and keep my mouth shut x) but I just couldn't even that day x)

Oh my god that's awesome XD I hated that guy like as soon as I saw him on the trailer I knew he was going to be a bad dude lol

It's not that admirable since I should be doing a hundred and three other things x) Until next time my faithful and awesome reader xD

"Come on, guys, can't we send someone after them?"

"That's against the rules." Gally was quick to explain to the Greenie, "Either they make it back or they don't."

Rules be damned. If Newt could run, he would. He couldn't even hardly walk straight anymore though, if he went in there and was able to find them he would just be one more thing slowing them down. He really wished he knew what it was that was keeping them at the moment, "We can't risk losing anyone else."

A gust of wind picked up right on time. Most of the Gladers held their arms up or turned their heads to shield their eyes from the debris that it slung at them. Newt found him squinting involuntarily at the wind, but could not bring himself to look away.

"Oh, no."

The walls began to close, just like they always did. "There!"

Newt followed Thomas's finger and he could see Minho and Alby in the distance. He couldn't make out which once was injured, but it was clear that one was, "Wait, something's wrong."

"Come on, Minho! You can do it!" Chuck screamed at the Minho who was now clearly dragging Alby.

"Come on, you can make it!" All of them yelled words of encouragement. Maybe if they got his blood pumping, then maybe they could get his legs to move a little bit faster. The logic was not sound, but there was not much else they could really do.

"You gotta leave him!" Gally shouted, but Newt could see in Minho's face that would not be the case.

Newt could no longer really hear what was going on. All of the screaming was just a jumbling incoherent rant that rattled his eardrums. He could see the walls closing in, so much so that they were starting to obstruct his vision of his closest friend. His focus on Minho and Alby was what made sure he did not catch the look on Thomas's face. It was too late by the time Newt realized what he was doing. He reached out to grab hold of his arm, but the weak and late grasp was easily shaken.

"Thomas, no!" Chuck's cry was ignored and just like that all three of them were gone. The walls were closed and there was nothing that could get them out. Nothing in their power or reach at least.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: So you guys I am so sorry this update has taken so long ): Please forgive me? Anyways I want to say thank you to everyone reading this story especially those who clicked either follow, favorite or both: Lolliepopface22! You rock! Next on my list I want to give a super big thanks to those who reviewed: District DivergentPotterhead, Martine9295, MyDearNewt, Aleah Ano and Lolliepopface22! I love you guys ^-^ ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **District DivergentPotterhead: Yeah I just imagine how rough that must've felt ): at this point with his past I think the only thing he felt like living for anymore was gone and just ): poor Newt**

 **Martine9295: Man I love me some Walking Dead X) That show makes me so mad though lol it also makes me cry like a baby XD Ugh I do have one, but I can't remember the name and I just kept a tab open on my phone and then my phone broke lol I'll have to find it again so I can pass it on x) I will have to check it out O.O I love good stories! Is it Daryl?**

 **Haha I thought about going with Thomas's point of view… It would have been easier since we know what happened, but it would have been weird I think since I've kinda stayed right along with Newt the whole time x)**

 **MyDearNewt: I so feel you there… I just Black Friday-ed and this lady snatched something from me and I so did have it first and I'm like "O.O UHHH I'm Sorry… Here have it! Merry Christmas *runs away*"**

 **Jeez x) that sounds … interesting… x) also funny though lol**

 **Lol I was talking about this woman I hated the other day and my little brother was like "Shay-shay… you know we call those people Teresa's" XD I almost died laughing! But yes supposedly she done it for the greater good, but these people are supposed to be her friends and also… people aren't like livestock…. How could someone look at a human being and trade off lives like it was something that can be measured in a lab? .**

 **Ellia will be coming back pretty soon I think.. I'm excited lol Sorry I took so long to update D: Holidays are so busy! Anyways… Forgive me? xD**

 **Aleah Ano: I'm sorry! I updated x)**

 **Lolliepopface22: Okay, so in this story I imagined that Newt was out for a few days. Next question lol I figured that if he suffered a head injury bad enough he would be carried to the medjacks and they would wrap it, does that make sense? I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough ^-^ No worries I hope I cleared it up and it makes sense, you know? I'm glad you are enjoying it ^-^**

 _Deja-vu. That was what Newt was pretty sure it was called (it sounded right at least). That feeling of something being unpleasantly familiar, but he could not remember, but what else was new? His heart pounded against his chest so hard that he could hear the beating in his ears. He was watching. Ellia was in_ _ **there**_ _she was running and crying, but the solid concrete doors were steadily closing. He knew the rules, but how could he watch that? They all knew that she was not going to make it._

 _Newt pushed past the outstretched arm trying to stop him and ran through the doors that were dangerously close to squeezing him to death. He made it through. He was not thinking about the consequences of being in the maze after the entrance was shut. He just needed to get to her and he made it. He pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her sobbing by stroking her hair and whispering small words of encouragement. Although he was pretty certain things would not be okay._

 _A shrill screech echoed throughout the maze._

Newt's breath was labored when he woke up. He found himself waking up like that rather regularly now. It was bittersweet. He missed seeing her face, but he was losing the sense of awareness he had gained in his dreams. He forgot. She was not real. She was a dream.

He dreaded getting up. He was in charge now. Most people (Gally for example) would be honored to be in that position. The new power was not lost on Newt. He knew exactly how big of a deal that was. He trusted Alby, but he was not sure he knew exactly what he was doing. Newt himself did not feel mentally stable enough to handle it... he did not know why Alby thought he was.

"Newt come on the walls are opening!" The youngest Glader tried to wake him up. Newt slowly arose from his hammock and started towards the maze.

"Chuck… they ain't gonna be there, you know that right?" Newt sighed, but he followed anyways. It had been so long since something like that had happened. Well this was the first time anything like this happened. Alby would not be here to comfort all the other Gladers. They had lost the most essential part of the Glade.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: So first off I'm sorry that my updates are getting a little bit slower :/ with holidays and everything it's kind of difficult to do it on a set schedule BUT I will try to do better (: anyways now I want to say thanks to everyone reading and especially those who clicked either follow, favorite or both: Oroku Yuki, FireOfInspiration, silverkat87, and gummibearsweg! You guys are awesome and I appreciate all of the support (: I also want to give a super super big thanks to those who reviewed: Aleah Ano, District DivergentPotterhead, Lolliepopface22, and Martine9295! You guys are the bomb haha anyways I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Aleah Ano: I will try my hardest to start doing some more dream sequences (: especially once everything calms down a little bit. Right now everything is pretty hectic haha :P**

 **Martine9295: I started reading it :P I've gotten about half-way through the first chapter I keep getting called away . BUT I do have it open in a tab on my phone and I do really like it thus far :D I love Daryl soo… xD**

 **OMG Scorch Trials will be out on DVD in like 9 days! ^-^ Which means I really have to hurry up with this one xD**

 **This was actually one of the hardest chapters for me to write :/ I really hope I didn't make his reaction to blah or too happy or idk there was a lot going on and I'm sorry in advance .**

Nothing was different. The doors opened like always, revealing the same ol' always-changing maze. Newt should have known better than to encourage everyone's fantasy that when those doors opened all three of the missing Glader's would be there to greet them. When those doors were closed they should have all accepted that Alby, Minho and Thomas were gone…. Forever. Leaving that small almost non-existent glimmer of hope just made it even harder.

Newt felt particularly bad for Chuck. He seemed to be taking it the hardest. That would make sense though, he was probably the youngest and besides Thomas he was newest one in the glade. Loss was something you grew more accustomed to the more you were there… "I told you Chuck. They're not coming back."

"Let's go."

They all sort of fell back from the scene. Newt knew there was no hope, but he still felt a pang of guilt as he reluctantly started walking back towards the Homestead.

"No way." Newt was not sure who said it and he honestly barely heard it, but it stopped him for a moment.

"Yeah! Yes!" Chuck's excited yelling caused Newt to cast his gaze back towards the maze.

Newt could not believe what was happening in front of his eyes. Minho and Thomas were staggering forward with Alby in between them (he was still limp and Newt had an idea of what had happened). It was impossible for him not to feel a tad bit excited and amazed. All of the boys yelled and exclaimed their excitement.

The moment of exceeding happiness was pretty short-lived though as soon as they were officially out of the maze, Newt, Frypan and a couple of others began to ease Minho and Thomas's load and they eased Alby into a lying position onto the grass. "I got him, I got him. Watch out! Easy, easy."

"What happened out there?"

"How did you guys make it out?"

Chuck looked towards to Minho and Thomas, "You saw a Griever?"

"Yeah I saw one." Thomas panted still, it was apparent they they had not gotten any sleep last night.

"He didn't just see it. He killed it." Minho clarified with the situation.

 _He killed it._ Newt along with every other person in the Glade was speechless. He had been here round about three years… He had been a runner for about two. For some reason he felt like he knew about everything that could possibly be learned about the Maze…. But now… everything they thought they knew was now in question.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Arighty so I'm sure by now you guys know the drill (: big thanks to everyone reading! Especially those of you clicked follow, favorite or both: PearlofDemi-gods! Thank you so much for the support (: Also I want to give a big thanks to those who reviewed: The Tezzerax, Lolliepopface22, MyDearNewt and Aleah Ano! You guys are awesome and I totally love you ^-^**

 **Moving on…. My laptop decided it no longer feels the need to play DVDs except on occasion :/ like the disc drive is missing from the computer tab and idk why . but then sometimes it decides it wants to play and randomly it shows back up… what I'm trying to say here is… updates might take longer than I want them to :/ I love to use the subtitles when writing chapters that way I know I'm getting everything and getting what it said correct, so if I'm having to do this in front of the TV.. ugh . You all just will my laptop to work so I don't have to deal with that haha ANYWAYS as always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **The Tezzerax: *hangs head in shame* It was supposed to be Frypan, I suppose I was talking why typing it up haha**

 **Lolliepopface22: Well I appreciate the support ^-^ It means so much to me. Sometimes when I read fanfiction I'm just utterly amazed at how these people come up with this stuff (: I imagine that it is an amazing feeling as an author to see your work so admired that you just have a vast fan base who are inspired by it (: Speaking just for myself… I am not a finisher lol I start so many things and quit and I would have never even dreamed that I would have gotten so far on this story I know I say it a lot but it's completely true haha without the support from you guys this would probably still be an idea in my notebook**

 **MyDearNewt: Ugh I love the holidays . but sometimes its just so stressful lol I need to buy this and that and do I need to buy it online, if I get it shipped this way will it be in time for this, wait what do I need to cook for that? xD but I do love it even though it makes me cry sometimes haha Although I have never been a huge fan of peppermint… I love chocolate :D**

 **My family does Christmas (: ACTUALLY quick thing you probably did not know about me… My dad is an Assemblies of God pastor (: I taught Children's Church and Sunday school for a very long time haha This is definitely my most favorite time of year and though I have my own traditions and whatnot with my family I can't help but think all of it beautiful (: I suppose we all celebrate for different reasons with religions and whatnot but the giving and wanting to be around family seems to be a universal thing ^-^ man that sounded cheesy xD**

 **UGH I hated school dances xD Firstly I don't dance… Secondly I was kinda antisocial and they never played any good music xD but also at my school you could shake a guy's hand without a teacher shining a flashlight in your face "BREAK IT UP PEOPLE!" lol…. Food was definitely the best part of them x)**

 **I was actually so super happy with the second movie… if only because I feel like my ideas will fit right into it xD I fall in love with the original story lines so I generally like to just kind of add an addition :D I'm so excited that I've actually been able to do it with this story (: EEEEH I wanna tell you I really do… but I can't especially since we're so close to the end :P It's funny to me to think that I thought this story was going to be about 25 chapters x) this is by far the longest fic I've ever written and I've had so much fun with it (:**

 **Yeah I totally love Minho.. and his hair x) I worry that I'm too weak to survive if it came down to fighting x) I don't have a lot of upper body strength. But back on topic (: he's a great character there are so many out there that I just love for different reasons, but Minho is definitely one of my favorites (:**

 **You sound a lot like my cousin xD we watched it together and when they happened she just looked at me like "O.O That's not supposed to happen!"**

 **Au Revoir! (hope I spelled that right) You as well are awesome ^_^**

 **Aleah Ano: They are, but aren't they awesome? Lol they stress me out but I wait all year for them x)**

"Things are changing. There's no denying that." Most of the boys muttered a yeah or shrugged their shoulders in agreement. What Gally was saying had been right so far. Newt stood leaning against a makeshift beam. Alby was back, but he had been stung, so Newt's position still stood. Although he still hated having to step up he was relieved beyond belief that Minho was back. It made the new 'promotion' a little easier to handle. "First Ben gets stung in broad day-light and then Alby. Ad now our Greenie, here, has taken it upon himself to go into the maze. Which is a clear violation of our rules here."

"Yeah, but he saved Alby's life." Frypan agreed.

There were times when Newt wondered why Alby wanted him as second in command. Gally was all about the rules, he wouldn't play favorites and he had no trouble playing the bad guy…

"For three years, we have coexisted with these things. And now, you've killed one of them." And then sometimes he could understand Alby's judgment. Is coexisted what he called it? They would kill all of 'em if given the chance… the walls were closed and they had a system. That was the only reason they _coexisted._ "Who knows what that could mean for us."

"What do you suggest we do?" Newt piped up.

"He has to be punished." Gally commented like it was the simplest thing in the world. And then hell broke loose. The other Gladers were in clear protest of this. A Griever was the reason they had lost so many of theirs. A Griever was the reason Alby was not here.

"Minho. You were there with him. What do you think?"

A sigh erupted from his lips, "I think, in all the time we've been here, no one has ever killed a Griever before. When I turned tail and ran, this dumb shank stayed behind to help Alby. Look, I don't know if he's brave or stupid. But whatever it is, we need more of it. I say we make him a runner."

"A runner! What?" The boys were back to their chattering. Both sides were being represented this time, so it was hard to tell where everyone (or even the majority stood). Newt tried his best to keep the amused smile off of his face (especially when he could barely hear Chuck trying to start a chant with Thomas's name).

"If you want to throw the newbie a parade, that's fine. Go ahead. If there is one thing I know about the maze, it is that you do not-" Gally's yelling quickly quieted everyone down, but it was quickly interrupted by a familiar sound. Newt exchanged a concerned look with the older Glader who was no longer lecturing the other Gladers.

When the realization of what it was hit him, he quickly (everyone following suit). They was no way in hell that it was time for the box to come back up.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: So obviously I first want to say thanks to everyone who is reading especially those who clicked either follow, favorite of both: sonus silentii, Calindar1991, and shadowjumper7! Also a big thanks to those who were awesome enough to drop a line: Anonymoose, Lolliepopface22, Martine9295 (x2 haha) and Aleah Ano! You guys are totally awesome and I completely love you (:**

 **Now onto my excuses… laptop is still being fickle, but today it decided to let me write a little bit today . that being said I had to work quickly lol you'll have to forgive me if there are some errors and it just isn't as good. I'm also trying to work fast, I might be setting an impossible goal, but I'd really like to be able to post the last chapter on Christmas or New Year's Eve (: that's my goal hopefully my laptop will work with me haha ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Anonymoose: Thank you very much (: I'm so sorry D: I've been rereading it and I can definitely see what you're talking about :/ As of now my plan is to go back and fix all (or at least as many as I can) of those errors when the story is finished**

 **Lolliepopface22: Although I personally hate cliffhangers… I feel compelled to add a few haha**

 **Martine9295: When I started to read this review I almost flipped out, because the other day I had a review and I didn't get an alert for it and almost missed it :/**

 **It definitely will be Teresa… I hate her, but Ellia would never be able to replace her xD not on my watch at least haha Okay so I can tell you when Ellia will return… I've officially decided. She shall be back in chapter number the end :P not exactly sure what number that will be, but it will be the last chapter :P I'm sorry, but I've already been dabbling with the beginning of the next story (I can't think of a title for the sequel D:)**

 **I have to say I definitely agree with you O.O I really like it too! I'm trying to catch up with it haha, but yeah I'm really enjoying the read thanks so much for the recommendation! I really like how she portrays Daryl, I hate reading when it's like he just immediately falls in love with someone and is all affectionate lol I love me some Daryl, but I think it would take a bit of work to earn his affection**

 **Aleah Ano: CHRISTMAS! I love Christmas I'm so excited! The only thing that sucks about Christmas is I always go broke buying presents x)**

 **Gosh, I had not really thought about that :/ Jeez this year has kind of flown by (at least in my opinion)**

 **Hopefully I didn't make him too OOC here, I've rewritten this about fifteen times and finally gave up and just hope it'll be satisfactory haha**

 **Ikr? My laptop always dies on me :/ I don't know why either? I've only dropped it like twice which is way good for me just ask my phone x) haha**

It felt like a kick in the chest, and he was not sure what they were going to do. He had jumped into the metal crate to investigate the extremely odd goings on… the box shouldn't be back up. And what was in the box definitely should not be in there… not her, whoever it was. "Newt, what do you see?"

"It's a girl." It was only a girl, there were no supplies, just an unconscious girl lying there. He felt stupid, but it was frustrating and upsetting to him that she was there. Of course he knew this probably was not good, it probably did mean something, but also he longed even more so for Ellia to be there. One might think that if you had not seen a girl in three years then you would not be picky, but he could not really tell if she was attractive or not because his mind was clouded with the _memory_ of Ellia being lifted into the Glade.. "I think she's dead."

"What's in her hand?" Gally questioned. Honestly Newt had been too busy comparing what she did not have to notice anything about her really.

Carefully Newt bent down and took a piece of paper out of her hand. He unfolded it, "She's the last one ever…. What the hell does that mean?"

All of the Gladers were startled and jumped slightly when she awoke gasping for air. She managed to choke out the word 'Thomas' and then her panting slowed until it finally came to a stop and she was unconscious again.

All of their eyes went to Thomas… who seemed just as utterly confused as all of them. Newt did not know if that should be a comfort or if it should be alarming.

"Still think I'm overreacting?" Gally's voice broke the uncomfortable silence.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! My laptop is cooperating, what can I say? Okay, so I hope that Newt will be a little more in character this time, I'm trying hard to capture what all he's dealing with: Ellia not being there, Alby being stung, having to kind of step up, handle Gally scaring the Gladers and all sorts of things. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (: Hopefully it will be quick as well (:**

The girl was taken to the medjack. Newt grabbed Minho and Thomas as quickly as he could to walk with him. Thomas… well because, their newest guest had woken up calling out his name and Minho because he would be the most reasonable one to talk with. He had delegated the job of calming down and easing the minds of the other Gladers to Gally, that way he could have a second to think without Gally assuming the worst. He had been upset with Thomas before, he could only imagine the theories working through his head now.

Newt cringed slightly when he saw Alby struggling against some restraints.

"Jeff, what's going on? What's the matter with her? Why won't she wake up?" Newt questioned the boy who had been taking care of the girl (as brief as a time it may have been).

"Hey man, I got my job the same way you did."

"Do you recognize her?" Newt's eyes were on Thomas. He hated that he was annoyed, but he was. It was hard not to be angry and upset. His friend was going through the changing in the same room, the box came up completely unexpected with a strange note and a girl, that wasn't Ellia.

"No."

"Really? Because she seemed to recognize you."

Thomas ignored the accusation, "What about the note?"

His arms stayed crossed against his chest, but his gaze was now shifted to the girl. He knew that Thomas was in the same boat as him, he knew that this was not his fault, and he was trying to not let his feelings get the best of him. "We'll worry about the note later."

"I think you should worry about it now."

Comments like that made it a little difficult though. He glanced back at Thomas. "We've got enough to deal with at the moment."

"He's right, Newt. If the box isn't coming back up how long do you think we can last?" Jeff asked him. It was clear that he was worried about everything that was happening.

"No one said that." Although the thought had crossed his mind. He was not sure how Alby did it. In the past few hours he had gained a new admiration for the eldest and now suffering boy. He had been the one to put all of this together, he had been the one to take care of all of their problems, keep the Gladers in check and now Newt was the one supposed to be doing that and he was failing miserably, "Let's not jump to any conclusions. We just… We'll just wait until she wakes up and see what he knows. Somebody has gotta have some answers around here."

Thomas nodded, "Okay." And with that he started to run out.

"Where are you going?"

"Back into the maze."

Newt's mouth went slightly agape and exchanged a glance with Minho. Minho caught the meaning and followed him out. Newt sighed. Thomas was going to be the death of him.

 **Completely off subject, but I'm super excited! My dog had her puppies! Now to come up with the names! ^-^**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Okay, so first off big thanks to all who are reading, I know this chapter is super short and I have no idea how this actually went down… it didn't show it in the movie lol and I haven't read the books so it's all guess work. I also want to give a super big thanks to MyDearNewt for reviewing! ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter! (:**

 **MyDearNewt: She's a mutt lol once a groomer told me they called those designer dogs xD one of a kind lol**

 **Yeah, I do think she's pretty (regarding the second movie) I don't think she's pretty enough for her actions lol as they say pretty is as pretty does! Trust me I understand! I don't have any projects, but holidays always keep me busy lol I try to wrap presents as soon as they arrive in the mail (I shop online because I'm antisocial lol), plus homemade stuff because I'm broke after all these holiday expenses on top of bills lol I haven't even been able to play with the puppies :c they're under my house lol and everyone is like forbidding me from climbing under there and petting them :/ but yeah I'm super excited… there's like 9 so we have a bit of work ahead of us lol**

 **If I was in the Glade… well I would just cling to Newt lol But yeah I totally feel bad for Newt too ): Ellia will be back, but still you know there's only more tragedy and trials to come ):**

 **Oh my god! I laughed out loud when I read that comment xD "you pigeon-faced tree" that's just awesome lol**

 **I sowwy ): I've actually never seen or read The Shining O.O but I shall save you anyhow since it's distressing *quickly changes into my super suit***

 **Well that sounds adorable :D I'm totally broke too xD I've bought like a few Christmas presents for the important people and now it's time to DIY everything else xD I wouldn't want to hot glue that many googly eyes either lol**

 **Yay that makes me happy to hear ^-^ and I hope your calf feels better lol**

"You can't be serious?" Newt knew he was though.

Minho wanted to take Thomas back into the maze. "He's gonna find a way back in there, either way. Might as well give him a little backup. Volunteers only, everyone knows the risks… I think it's time we know what we're up against." Minho was quoting Thomas… but it worked on him, so he knew it would work on Newt.

Newt sighed and ran his left hand through his hair. Alby would never agree to this. He had no idea what decision was right. On one hand, they were right. This might be the only chance they had to get some real answers. On the other hand, they might be meddling with something, they weren't supposed to meddle with. As much as Newt did not want it to be true… they were clearly not the ones in control, the box coming up had been a reminder of that. What were they supposed to do though? Sit and wait for the Creators to finish killing them off? "Fine. Volunteers only.. keep it quiet, Gally can't find out."

Minho nodded and started off to find Thomas. He did not tell Newt that he already told Thomas to wait for him in the woods. "Aye, Minho…" He stopped long enough to hear what Newt had to say. "I had no knowledge of this."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Whoohoo! Four chapters in 2 days! Lol The goal of finishing this by Christmas is seeming a little more possible haha (: Anyways like always I want to give a super big thank you to everyone who is supporting this story in anyway. You have no idea how much knowing that there are people out there enjoying this means to me ^-^ I just love you guys haha As always I hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

"Yeah, we found this. It was inside a Griever."

Newt turned the odd object over in his hand. It was still slimy from god knows what and there was a yellow sticker on the side of if that read: **WCKD.** "These are the same letters we get on our supplies."

"Yeah whoever out us here obviously made the Grievers." Thomas quickly deduced, "And this is the first real clue, the first anything you've found in over three years, right, Minho?"

"Right."

"Newt, we got to go back out there." Thomas's sentence was a statement, but it was meant more as a plea. Everyone seemed so content in their lives, Thomas just hoped that he would understand the still fresh desire to escape that still resonated in him, "Who knows where this might lead us?"

"You see what he's trying to do, right?" Gally asked him. He was not at all thrilled with what had taken place. There were only three simple rules in the Glade and Thomas had no respect for them. "First he breaks our rules, and then he tries to convince is to abandon them totally. What.. The rules are the only thing that have ever held us together. Why now are we questioning that? If Alby was here you know he'd agree with me. This shank… he needs to be punished."

Newt glanced towards Thomas. He did understand… He wanted to be rid of this god forsaken place as much as Thomas did. He didn't want to… but he did understand where Gally was coming from as well. The whole foundation of the Glade was shaken when Alby had been stung, and Thomas was not helping to continue what he had started. Newt felt like a traitor, but he was not necessarily in disagreement with that. If things kept going the way Alby intended, they would die in the Glade of old age. Newt handed the foreign object back to Minho, "You're right. Thomas broke the rules. One night in the pit and no food."

"Oh, come on, Newt! One night in the pit- you think that's gonna stop him from going into the maze?" Gally was obviously furious with Newt's decision.

"No. And we can't just have non-runners running into the maze whenever the feel like it." Newt took a second to examine his surroundings. Gally waited expectantly to hear what was going to be done to put Thomas back in his place, while Thomas looked like his only chance of getting out of here had been crushed, "So let's just make this official. Starting from tomorrow, you're a runner."

"Wow." Gally stormed out. Frypan was quick to follow him, trying to make sure his friend was okay.

Newt hoped that we had just done was worth it. He hoped that Thomas knew was he was doing, he hoped he knew what he had just done. "Thanks." Newt looked at him. He didn't do this for Thomas. He didn't do this for himself. The Glade was changing… he was trying to do what was best for all of the Gladers… he just hoped he was right.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: So as always a quick thanks to those reading (: Aslo a super super super super super BIG thanks to Martine9295 for reviewing not just this chapter but the past four! (see what I did there with the four supers… so clever xD haha) Anyways… I'm not too thrilled about this, because there's a lot of dialogue and not much of it is Newt, so hopefully he doesn't just fade out of this chapter :/ ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter! (:**

 **Martine9295 (review ch.48): I know I'm not supposed to hate people… but I hate Teresa…. Lol Just my personal opinion… but she sucks lol**

 **Yeah exactly! I've fallen in love with the badass tough redneck who still has emotions and feelings, but he doesn't let just anyone in, ya know? I think that's an appropriate description of Daryl lol My internet is all jacked up ): so I haven't been able to read as much… especially since I'm totally still on my parents' cell phone plan and they're like: " D: We have 18 GBs of data… It's only 10 days into the cycle and you've used up 90%! What have you been doing?!" and then I'm over there in the corner with my head hung in shame "…fanfics…." XD**

 **Yeah poor Newt ): BUT he should be happy only a few more chapters and he'll have her back… but will she know who he is? o.O?! DUN DUN DUN!**

 **(review ch.49): I definitely feel that through reading other fanfics and watching the movies that Minho and Newt would be like best friends lol I just get that vibe, but I kind of wanted to show a deep relationship between Alby and Newt too so yay ^-^ I'm glad that you got that**

 **And yes puppies! Eight of them to be exact lol and all black (a couple of them have white paws…) they look nothing like their mother lol OMG I'm like drowning in dogs right now though… I have two outside doggies (both huge and hate being in the house lol) and two inside doggies (a long-haired dachshund who has a crooked jaw and a 4 lb Chihuahua) and now that we have 8 more puppies… I have 12 dogs… lol I have to find all of the puppies a home ):… I would so keep them if I could, but I'm pretty sure that many pets is not legal in our town**

 **(review ch.50): Lol I totally got all of them presents in yesterday… It's hard for me not to give them to people already lol I love giving gifts x) But yeah… if I can avoid face to face social interaction I do :P I'm a weirdo**

 **Why thank you! ^-^ Thou art most kind, milady!**

 **(review ch.51): I've noticed that I don't really pick up on half of the stuff I pick up on when I start writing about it and I suppose that makes sense… But as I was watching this scene my heart broke for Newt :/ Minho and Gally are on opposing sides (or so it seems) and it's always been Alby to make the decisions and now Newt is having to step up into a role I imagine he did not really want and in the first days of it, is having to deal with all of these new issues that are in a sense dividing their home. I tried to show a little insight into what I believe might have happened :/ total guesswork though so don't hate me if it sucks haha**

"Yeah, go get Minho and Thomas. I'm on my way." Newt had been conducting some rather important business in the Homestead when Clint and Jeff came busting in saying that the girl had woken up and now she was held up in the top of the tower. In reality Newt had been doing nothing… just contemplating everything that had been going on. He knew it was not healthy to dwell on the past, Alby told him that once he woke up from his _fall_ in the maze. Alby was still the only one that knew the whole story. He felt guilty sometimes that he had not been completely honest with Minho about Ellia… if there even was an Ellia. He wished Alby was here…. He knew that technically he had not left the Glade, but he just wasn't the same person. He would know what to do… He would know how to stop the Glade from collapsing. Newt could see that was what was happening. Something was going to happen, he just was not sure what it was or how bad it was going to be.

Newt took a deep breath as he stood up and started walking to the center of the Glade where their handmade tower stood. Newt knew it should not have been funny, but it was very much so a sight to behold. All of the Gladers were around the base of the tallest building in the Glade, and they were shouting phrases like: We don't want to hurt you!

He tried to keep the smile off of his face when he saw Chuck standing back and laughing (perhaps he was the only smart one in the Glade). He walked over to the scene and quickly realized what all the yelling was about and why they were all holding shields of some sort.

"Watch yer head!" Fry warned Newt.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted from above them and down came something.

Gally piped up. Newt was not sure what he hoped to accomplish, clearly she was already scared, "If you throw one more of those things – OW!" Newt had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and he took shelter under the piece of wood Winston was holding.

"GO AWAY!"

"We come in peace!"

"What happened?" Newt had been too busy guarding his head and trying not to laugh when Gally had been hit that he had not noticed Thomas and Minho rejoining their group.

"Just duck!" Gally offered advice even though he was not currently impressed with the actions of their Greenie… If he still was the Greenie… they had whoever she was pelting them with random objects from the Glade above them now.

"I don't think she likes us very much. "

"What do you want from me?"

"We just wanna talk!" Thomas offered, but was quickly hit with a rock.. She then yelled out 'I'm warning you', but at that point the warning seemed a little late.

"Take cover, y'all!"

"Hey, It's Thomas! It's Thomas!" Silence erupted in the Glade, from both parties in their apparent war. Even Gally was speechless as the girl peered over the ledge and no long throwing things at them. "I'm gonna come up, okay?... okay…. Just me."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: So okay, first off I want to give a super big thanks to everyone reading. Especially those who took the time to click either follow, favorite or review: Unleashing Emileigh's Mind, CelticFireWolf, chibi-no-baka, ottchan, and Neighbourhood-Random! Thank you guys soo much (: Also a super big thanks to those who were super super awesome and left a review: Aleah Ano and Martine9295! I totally love you guys! ANYWAYS as always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (: … I plan to update faster again lol sorry I take so long sometimes :c**

 **Aleah Ano: I lost my momentum D: I'm sorry lol I'll start doing more chapters fast again xD**

 **YUS! A SEQUEL! MUAHAHAH…. Just kidding I won't be evil during it x) lol but head's up… I'm throwing in another OC for Thomas O.O but still mainly Newt, because he's adorable and my favorite!**

 **Martine9295: I'm glad I'm not the only one lol Just being honest here… the world around me isn't that great lol the fanfiction world is x)**

 **I don't want to kill you… lol but umm… nope not telling! D: ARG That part is actually giving me more trouble than I thought, but you'll just have to wait and see and survive either way :P I don't know CPR D:**

 **IKR?! Puppies are just like the best thing ever and no one will get them for me yet, since they're soo young ): My husband is like… "Do not crawl under that house and get those dogs." And I'm just like "Who's gonna stop me?" xD Unfortunately spiders and whatever else evil things lurk underneath there stop me :/**

 **I especially love when it's like an awesome gift you can tell they enjoy or something homemade ^-^ Especially wrapping presents… that's like one of my favorite parts :P Am I weird for that? Everyone else seems to hate wrapping :P**

 **I am glad you enjoyed it ^-^ Newt didn't seem to x)**

 **Yeah ikr? I can't say that I know how I would act in that situation lol.. .but like seriously all of the boys compared to her… I would think I would try to get on their good side rather than attacking them xD**

Newt had to admit that he was growing tired of making decisions. He was starting to understand Gally's frustration with the boy… it did seem like every time Thomas did anything, there was always something that happened right afterwards. Of course he knew that this was not Thomas. Thomas seemed to be the one who was angering the Creators, but they were still the ones in control. They were the ones that caused all of this.

They were the reason that Alby was moaning and straining on the cot in front of him. "We don't even know what this stuff is. We don't know who sent it. Or why it came up here with you. I mean, for all we know, this thing could kill him." Newt had looked over the metal syringe that contained a thick blue substance. He felt uneasy… If he were the one to give the okay and it made everything worse… how was he to live with himself?

"He's already dying." Newt knew that Thomas had a good point, "Look at him. How could this possibly make it any worse? Come on, it's worth a try."

Newt looked down… Alby's grunting and moaning got worse as a sudden wave of pain seemed to wash over him. It was hard for Newt to watch the boy he was so close to, lie there clearly in the most pain he could ever remember him being in. Thomas was right. Alby was dying or he would when they had to banish him. "All right. Do it." He sighed as he handed Thomas back the syringe.

Thomas quickly made his way over to lean over Alby. He readied his arm, and looked over back at them. Newt had his arms crossed and watched them intently, hoping that whatever that blue stuff was, was some kind of miracle concoction. "Okay."

All of a sudden, Alby grabbed ahold of Thomas's shirt and began yelling at him, "You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't be here! No!"

Newt along with Clint and Jeff began pulling Thomas and Alby apart. "Watch out!"

"Get the syringe! Let go!"

Somewhere in the middle of the struggle Teresa (they now knew her name) had grabbed hold of it and stabbed it into Alby's abdomen. A sigh of relief seemed to escape all of their lips and they took a step back. Newt was still unsure of what they had just administered, but it did seem to calm him down.

"Well that worked?" Jeff's comment came out more like a question that a statement.

"Okay, from now on, someone stays here and watches him around the clock." Newt instructed. He had to admit that whatever it was calmed him, but nothing had ever been that simple and with everything going on… it seemed odd that they would all of a sudden give them the answer to one of their biggest problems. It was not that he didn't trust Teresa or Thomas…. He didn't trust whoever sent this serum.

"Hey." Gally eased in quietly, "Sundown, Greenie. Time to go."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: As always I want to give a quick thanks to everyone reading and hopefully I didn't go to OOC. I just wanted to kind of give my opinion on why Gally went a little coo-coo haha anyways I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

A yawn escaped Newt's lips. He had been sitting there for what felt like an eternity, but was realistically probably closer to three or four hours. In front of him laid Alby. He was thankful that whatever they had given to him, seemed to be working. It had been a struggle to watch one of his closest friends wither in so much agony. He prayed that the older boy would make a full recovery and take back his job... He knew that many of the Gladers that seemed to envy the position of power, but if Alby hadn't entrusted him with it he would have never once in a million years stepped up.

It had been Newt's decision to keep Alby under watch 24/7 and he had decided to take that first shift. He was getting tired of making decisions; especially since everyone he made seemed to be the wrong one. He had no idea what he was doing or how Alby was able to keep this place under control. Newt felt like he was singlehandedly sending the Glade to hell in a hand-basket.

"Hey... Ummm I can take over for awhile." Gally eased in and took the stool beside Newt.

He sighed and looked at Gally, "You know why I don't run anymore?"

"Yeah you fell and messed up your leg."

In essence he was right. Newt scoffed. Alby had been the only one to know the truth of everything that had gone on that day. Sure Minho had known that he jumped, but Alby he had confided in. He had told him every last detail. How the color of her eyes intrigued him, they were hazel and specks of brown mixed in with the blue and it was probably the prettiest color he had ever seen. "I jumped. Climbed up to the very tip top and just stepped off."

Gally looked shocked by the news and more so that he was telling him all of this, "Why?"

"Why not? This place was hopeless. No way out and no reason to stay. I was so tired of all of it. Sick of pretending this was the life I wanted, that I was happy. I dreamt of a girl-"

"The one in the box?"

Newt felt slightly bad that the look on his face probably read disgust. Teresa was by no means unsightly... But she was no Ellia. "No! She didn't throw anything at you... In fact I didn't like you very much at all, she talked to you first and I was... Well, honestly I was quite jealous. I fell in love with a figment of my imagination, pathetic right? When I woke up and she wasn't here... I was just sick of this place... This ain't our home Gally. I don't know where is, but this isn't it. Minho thinks they found something..."

"Yeah you and him thought that a lot. Turned out to be nothing. This will be the same." Gally's tone let on that he was clearly annoyed with him, so Newt took his leave. He sighed. Gally was scared, he knew that because so was he. He just hoped Gally wouldn't let this fear get the best of him.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: So first off super sorry that I haven't updated quickly :/ Holidays were way busier than expected and I almost cut off my thumb so that kind of put a damper on typing and updating ): Very upset that I wasn't able to finish when I wanted to lol ANYWAYS thanks so much to everyone reading you guys are the best and making writing so much fun for me (: Also super big thanks to Martine9295 for reviewing!**

 **Slight Warning: I really wanted to write a little bit of a steamy Newt scene, but I feel like I kept it in the T rating… lol thinking about continuing it as a oneshot what do you think?**

 **Martine9295: Lol I got to cuddle with one of them for a few moments :P I just love puppies and right now I'm dog sitting like the cutest, tiniest puppy ever lol**

 **Yeah I thought it was super sad that they basically killed him off twice :/ Poor Alby… I wish certain people could have taken your place in those scenes…**

 **I had a wonderful Christmas ^-^ minus the thumb incident lol how was yours? Any cool unique traditions? I love hearing how other people celebrate ^-^**

 **I felt like that was such a Newt thing to do, I just love his character to pieces**

 **As much as I kind of don't like Gally, I feel really bad for him. Like I feel like he was obviously just scared (he went way too far and crazy) but I felt sorry for him :/**

 _Newt smiled down, Ellia smiling back up at him made his heart beat furiously against his chest. Ellia giggled softly as the grass prickled the skin of her neck. Newt took his hand and drug it softly against her cheek. Newt lowered his head slightly and laid his forehead against hers. He loved looking into her eyes, blue with flecks of brown competed with her caramel hair for his favorite color. "Stop staring at me."_

 _Newt chuckled. It was a simple request, that he had no intention of honoring. He was not staring anyhow. He liked to think of it more as admiring. "What if I don't want to?"_

 _"I'll make you." Her threat was weak and she wiggled against him a little bit, just so he would know she still had a little fight in her. She had not totally surrendered to him… not yet at least. A very faint and playful growl escaped his lips and soon it was replaced by a smirk, but if he were being honest if she kept squirming against him she could easily overtake him._

 _She picked her head up just enough to attach her lips to his. He had kissed her before, a few times actually, but each time felt like a whole new experience. It was an especially intoxicating occurrence when she was the one to initiate anything. There was a feeling of mutual adoration that washed over him and his eyes fluttered shut. In that moment, he knew she had won. But the loss was nothing that he could not live with… in fact he was not sure he could really live without it. He nipped at her bottom lip, unsure of what to really do and a little put off (yet intensely intrigued) by the small gesture her mouth parted ever so slightly. It was times like those that Newt really wished he knew someone that remembered something or could provide him with any advice. He acted blindly, guided by whatever sliver of residual knowledge laid deep within in the recesses of his brain. He prayed that his instincts were not leading him astray and he cautiously eased his tongue into her mouth._

 _She did not seem completely disturbed by the action at all rather, than responding in a similar matter, and while he absolutely adored all of the kissed he had shared with her before this was something more intimate than he had ever felt and it was mind-altering. She tasted sweeter and more satisfying than anything Frypan could ever dream up. A wave of pleasure and wanting overtook him when her legs wrapped around his waist and she moved her hips against his._

 _Desperate for air and a need to keep whatever contact he could with her, his lips left hers and he nuzzled his face in between her hair and neck. Once he had moved all but one or two stray pieces he connected his mouth with the newly exposed skin. Once upon a time he thought the sweetest thing he had ever heard was that first time she said his name. "Newt…" That thought was quickly erased from his mind. Hearing his name drug out with desire and pleasure was better than he ever imagined. He never thought a simple word could be so pleasurable, but it shot through him like a bolt of electricity, "Newt…"_

"Hey, Newt!" He shot up drenched and trying to catch his breath. He could feel the heat rising to his face when he saw a rather pink Chuck standing in front of him, "Umm…Gally told me I should wake you up now. Minho and Thomas already left."

"Bloody hell!" He mumbled under his breath as he watched the boy ease away from his hammock. He was rather embarrassed, knowing by the look Cuck wore, he had been talking in his sleep. He was not sure he had ever slept that well though.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: I first want to give a quick thanks to LaughterLover98 for clicking follow and favorite! ^-^ As always I want to say thank you to everyone reading this story (: and I also want to give a super big thanks to C.C. Capitols and LaughterLover98 for reviewing! (: I hope to be getting these up super quick… I'm gonna go on a writing marathon haha As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **C. C. Capitols: I first want to say that I do not at all consider this a flame. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me how you feel about the story and I completely understand your point there. I have a tiny bit of a spoiler here, but I won't indulge too much (partly because I'm working out a few kinks myself haha) Ellia will be a real person in the story I promise (: I understand that it's getting a little boring and pointless and I'm trying to power through these chapters without her, maybe not do as many? But I have big plans for Newt and Ellia as well as the rest of the Gladers coming up shortly with her as a real person and no longer a figment of Newt's imagination.**

 **I hope I don't sound all ehh here, I really do appreciate constructive criticism (: I don't think anything needed to be sugarcoated, I feel like the tone of the review was not malicious and as I've said I love hearing from you guys. I have noted your words and will try to power through these other chapters so that element of the story can be fixed (:**

 **LaughterLover98: Ellia is real! Just some people don't know it yet ;P She will return very very very shortly so please don't be upset D: haha**

Newt had gravitated towards the opening of the maze, once a faint alarm sounded. It was barely audible so for a few moments it was only him waiting on Thomas and Minho to rejoin the Glade. Shortly after the alarm, there was quite a lot of rumbling and following that a series of crashes and loud bangs. Needless to say, it did not take very long at all for the other Gladers (at least a good few of them) to join Newt.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"The hell you done now, Thomas?" Gally's version of Newt's question was a little more vicious and directed to only one of the runners (neither of which had stopped rather than just started walking instead of running).

"We found something, a new passage. We think it could be a way out." Thomas at that point was not put off by Gally's tone and accusation. Instead he ignored it and focused on Newt.

Newt was… impressed and intrigued and dangerously hopeful. "Really?"

"It's true." Not that Newt did not believe Thomas, but it sounded much better coming out of Minho's mouth (if anyone knew their way around the maze it would be him), "We opened a door, something I'd never seen before. I think it must be where the Grievers go during the day."

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Chuck had been struggling to keep up with the older boys in front of him, "You're saying you found the Grievers' home? And you want to go in?" The kid had a point.

"They're way in could be our way out, Chuck." Newt supposed Thomas had a point too, but if he were being honest his plan did sound just a wee bit mental. Of course, no more so than willingly being held captive when there was a chance of escape.

"Yeah, or there could be a dozen Grievers waiting on the other side. The truth is, Thomas doesn't know what he's done, as usual."

"Yeah, at least I did something, Gally. Yeah, what have you done? Aside from hide behind these walls all the time?" Thomas was now turned around and confronting Gally directly. Newt knew this would end badly, but the Glade had never been a dictatorship and there was nowhere in the rules where it said: thou shall not have a disagreement with another Glader. It would be best to see how it played out and intervene only when necessary.

"Let me tell you something, Greenie. You've been here three days, all right? I've been here three years-"

"Yeah, you've been here three years and you're still here, Gally! All right, so what does that tell you? Maybe you should start doing things a little differently."

"Maybe you should be in charge, what about that?"

Newt was not too proud to admit that he was caught up in the two boys' argument, but he supposed that was kind of part of his job now. He did not notice Teresa walk towards the group of Gladers who were gathered in a rather crooked circle around Thomas and Gally. "Hey! Hey! It's Alby!" She waited until she finally had everyone's attention, "He's awake."


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Quick thanks to everyone reading I love and appreciate all of your support (: I just wanted to get this chapter up. Three chapters in one night… I'm trying to make up for not updating haha As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

"Has he said anything?"

"No.."

Newt carefully made his way over to him. It was miraculous that he was able to be sitting up and completely calm now. He felt like his friend had just been raised from the dead. He knew of course that was not technically the case and that the transformation had to be taxing so he eased over, "Alby…. Ably…." Newt sat down on the cot beside him and leaned slightly trying to make eye contact with him, "Alby, are you alright?"

Newt felt like his heart was breaking. Alby was refusing to make eye contact with him. Of course it was not that he was angry at his friend for ignoring his greeting. Newt could see that his eyes were glassy and that his lip was quivering, he felt horrendous that even though he had survived the changing, his brother was still very apparently suffering.

Thomas crouched down in front of him. "Hey Alby. Alby, we might have found a way out of the maze. Do you hear me? We could be getting out of here."

Alby shook his head slowly (if Newt had not been looking for a response of any sort he might have missed it). "We can't…. we can't leave. They won't let us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember." The look in Alby's eyes and the sadness in his voice made it clear that his memories weren't happy ones.

"What do you remember?"

Alby turned to look at Thomas directly, "You. You were always their favorite, Thomas. Always."

Outside of their thrown together building, Newt could hear shouting. His eyes which had previously shifted to Thomas were now cast to the door. He had not stopped listening to Alby. Although he wished he had, because what left his lips was not good, "Why did you do this? Why did you come here?"

Newt felt torn. Alby was holding his head and crying. He had been there to comfort him, and he felt the desire and obligation to do the same for him. Unfotunalty outside he could hear the shouting getting louder and make the flicker of boys running with torches. It was obvious that something was going on outside and he also felt the obligation to see what that was. Alby had trusted him to be his second in command… he did not want to let him down. He cast a quick look at Alby before abandoning him and chasing after the others to see what exactly was causing so much ruckus.

"Hey Winston, what's going on?" Newt did not have a chance to gather his thoughts before Thomas questioned the nearest Glader.

"It's the door. It isn't closing."

Newt politely pushed his way through the crowd which had gathered close to the still open entrance. It was dark and the torches that some of the other Gladers held did not illuminate any clues as to why the Glade was still open to the Maze. A loud clang caused everyone to jump slightly and a few to even cover their ears. "Oh!"

Newt's mouth went dry when a familiar rumbling took place. They all turned hoping to see that it was a mistake, but it was not. A second entrance was opening. Clang. A third. Clang. All four were open at once… Newt had no idea what was going on, but there was not a shadow of a doubt that something unmistakably bad was about to happen.

Thomas turned to the youngest boy, "Chuck, I want you to go to the Council Hall, okay? Start barricading the doors."

"Mmhmm."

Newt knew what Thomas was saying was smart. The Grievers were kept out of the Glade by the walls. Tonight the walls were not going to be much help. "Winston you go with him."

"Got it."

"Get the others. Tell them to go to the forest. Go hide! Now!" Gally started to order.

"Minho, I want you to grab every weapon you can find. I'll meet you at the council hall." Minho quickly grabbed Frypan for some help and began to run to arm themselves.

Newt could hear Thomas saying something to Teresa about Alby, but his attention was captured by the group of boys at the other entrance who were now running and screaming. That was when the roaring began, and although Newt had never personally seen a Griever he knew that was what was now visible and charging towards them.

"All right, everybody hide!"

"Run! Run!"


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: So okay you guys I totally did not want to write this chapter :/ I tried my best to make everything make sense and not sound so repetitive and hopefully it isn't all just blah… But as I was watching this scene fifteen hundred times… Everything is happening all at once and I have no idea what was going on and they didn't either and I just hope it isn't too hard to read haha…. I'm sorry it if sucks, forgive me? Anyways I want to say thank you to everyone reading and as always I hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

Newt's head hurt. His legs hurt. Every of him hurt. His ears will filled with the screams and pleas of help from the Gladers around him. His legs pumped furiously underneath him as he tried his best to keep close to Minho and Frypan.

In front of them they could see Thomas, Jeff, Teresa, Alby along with a few other people, but Newt was moving too fast to be able to concentrate on names. There was a Griever closing in on them, and they all seemed to know that running was not going to help them. "Come on!" Thomas screamed at the beast with his blade raised.

It was quite difficult to aim their handmade spears while they were running for their (and their friends') lives, but they did. One of the three thrown bounced off, but two wooden stakes pierced whatever flesh or sinew was on the Griever. There was not much time given from the action, but just enough to put a little distance between the Gladers and whatever sort of monster a Griever was supposed to be. Newt drew his machete from its holster on his back (he had a feeling that the Griever would not give up so easily). "Over here! Let's go! Come on!"

Newt followed behind as Minho took over helping Alby and they followed Chuck's voice. "Over here! Over here!"

"Get Alby inside!"

"Chuck, get in! Go, go, go!"

"Lock down the doors!"

Once the doors were shut, everyone quieted their voice to a whisper, if they even dared to talk at all. The Glade that was once a safe haven of sorts seemed to be more dangerous in the maze. The maze changed constantly, but in the Glade they were like sitting ducks with nowhere to go and just scrambling around as they were picked off one by one.

Newt slowed his breathing and tried to ready himself. There was a sickening growling from all around them and a pounding on the door. There was not much time to think, much less gather some sort of plan of attack. The doors would give way soon and Newt was positive they did not really stand a chance, but he was willing to give his life trying to keep his friends family safe. What the creators did to them was sick, and there was no way in hell he was going to make it easy for them.

Suddenly the pounding was not just on the door and it came from above them. "Whoa!"

"Stay back guys." Newt quietly instructed. He had a hunch that the roof would not fare to well against insistent attacks (it was only made to provide a little shade).

The room which was meant to provide a sense of shelter at the moment did anything but. The Gladers inside felt vulnerable and scared. They shuffled around quietly trying to avoid the falling dust from above them as a Griever scuttled along the roof. No one wanted to be crushed by the monstrous creature and thus stayed clear of being under them directly.

A metallic like limb burst through the roof and grabbed hold of one of their posts, ripping the roof support disturbingly easily from its place. There were shouts as the section of the roof collapsed on top of them. Newt pushed the large sticks off of him as quickly as he could and attempted to pull himself back to his feet. "Is everyone all right?"

"HELP!"

"Hey grab him!" All capable hands made an attempt to grab hold of the boy still incapacitated by the failed roof, but he slid from their grasp almost instantly.

Another Griever limp ripping through the roof like cheap cloth, knocked them around again. "Chuck!" Newt looked over to see the boy in the air and Thomas pulling his arms, "Pull him back." Hoping that perhaps their previous failure had helped in the learning process all of the able bodied Gladers grabbed hold of Chuck's arms. Newt yanked along with everyone else. "Help!"

"Chuck, don't let go!" Thomas instructed the younger boy.

Newt might have laughed at his response if it had not been a life or death situation. "No shit!"

"Pull!"

"Don't let him go!" Newt shouted at all of them. He knew that the effort was starting to get strenuous. He was not sure what exactly saw or what clicked that made Alby suddenly snap, but something did. He screamed and began beating against the Griever's arm (or tail or whatever it was). After quite a few hit it dropped Chuck and retreated out of the hole it had previously made.

"Chuck are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chuck picked up a metal item and Newt understood what Alby had seen exactly. "Thanks Alby."

Newt was examining the item from afar, but his thoughts were jerked from him once more by Thomas's yelling, "Alby! Watch out!" He was yanked away by another robotic arm and pulled quickly from him.

"Grab him!" Newt yelled and tried to get up to help himself. Thomas was quick and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Thomas… get them out." Alby yanked his arm away.

"Alby! No!"

"Thomas! Thomas! Don't go out there!"

"No, Thomas wait! Thomas, wait!" Thomas ran for the door and everyone was quick to follow. Although when they exited the Council Hall which was now in shambles, Newt's heart broke. Fire, dust and smoke seemed to be all that was left of their home. The Griever's were roaring in the background, which seemed to be like some kind of triumphant and cruel soundtrack to the destruction of the Glade and death of their friends.

"Where is everybody? Who's that over there?"

Soon the approaching figure was distinguishable. Gally was making his way over to them and he was doing it fast. He was understandably upset. "Gally…" That was the only word Thomas was able to groan out before Gally's fist collided with his jaw.

"Whoa!" Newt was quick to jump in front of Gally and try to push him away. He was thankful that Minho and the other boys started to intervene, because he was not exactly sure he was going to be able to hold off the furious Glader by himself.

"This is all you, Thomas! Look around! "

"Back off, Gally! It's not Thomas's fault!" Minho spat back at the boy.

"You heard what Alby said! He's one of them!"

"One of who?" Newt questioned… He had heard what Alby said, but he was not able to put together what Gally was apparently.

''He's one of them, and they sent him here to destroy and everything and now he has! Look around, Thomas! Look around! This your fault!"

"Back off, Gally! This is not Thomas's fault!" Minho insisted again.

Newt felt slightly ashamed that he was not so concerned about whose fault it was, rather than trying to figure out what Alby was talking about? Maybe Alby had said something why Gally was watching over him? Maybe he knew something that no one else did… "What are you talking about? Calm down."

"They sent him here! And now he's destroyed everything we built!"

"What are you talking about?" They continued arguing and Frypan and Minho made sure to keep him back.

"Thomas! No!" Newt would admit that he was getting tired of hearing those words! He was not saying that it was all Thomas's fault, he knew that he was in the exact same boat as them, but every time someone screamed his name all hell broke loose. Newt turned to see Thomas collapsing to the ground clasping the Griever's 'stinger'.

"Chuck, go get the other syringe." Teresa quickly was beside him and trying to help him. "It's okay…. Thomas, it's okay. I'm here."

"Bloody hell…"

 **A/N: Sorry that this one is a little long, I'm hoping to only have a few more and then Ellia will be back and then it will be sequel time! I have no idea what to title the sequel O.O any ideas?**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Okay you guys… only 3 chapters left at the most :D I obviously want to give a super big thanks to everyone reading (: and a HUGE thanks to Martine9295 (for reviewing on chapters 56 and 57) and LaughterLover98! You guys are totally awesome lol As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter (:**

 **Martine9295: (ch.56) I'm glad you love that lol I will definitely do more scenes like that when Ellia returns :P I'm trying to power through the rest of this story… hoping to be done in at the most 3 chapters :P I'm super excited to get started on the Scorch Trials! I'm freaking out though because I still haven't thought of a title D:**

 **Oh my gosh! I ate way too much as well! We have so much in common xD Well can't say I did the same x) I helped prepare but definitely injured myself :P I was making some potato soup and apparently mistook the tip of my thumb for a potato :P All of my thumb is still there and just a little sore so I'm super happy :P Although for the first time ever I got super lightheaded and queasy from looking at it x) It sounds super interesting, but I'm lost lol TO GOOGLE! Haha my family doesn't do anything particularly special on Christmas morning my dad's parents come for breakfast and then for lunch and dinner we go to my mom's parents' house :P My grandparents always like to read the bible passage about Jesus' birth before presents lol that's really the only tradition I can think of :P**

 **Yeah I could be wrong lol but that's just my take… I also think he's kind of a jerk :P Chuck had to interrupt so this story could remain to be rated T xD**

 **(ch.57): Ugh I absolutely suck at writing action-y stuff… (I might have picked the wrong trilogy) x) lol but I feel like Newt is in need of some Ellia :P and I'm so ready to start so prepare for much longer chapters with all of the action-y stuff x)**

 **LaughterLover98: O.O I absolutely love that…. If I have permission I'll totally use it lol I've been racking my brain constantly, shuffling all my music and I'm over on my couch " . I can't think of anything D': I'm gonna have to do If There Is A Light 2 D:!" Somehow sequels sound so much cooler if they have their own title… in my opinion at least lol I'm a bit on the odd side**

It was not surprising that Thomas had been put into the pit… there was nowhere else for him to go. Teresa took it upon herself to stay in with him and watch over him. Newt sighed… he and Minho were standing a little ways off, he was not sure what was supposed to happen now. Alby was gone. Practically everyone was gone. The whole Glade was basically gone. Everyone was scared and unsure of what was supposed to happen and he felt obligated to try to ease everyone's mind. The problem he was facing was that he was just as scared and confused as everyone else.

Chuck came bounding towards the two. His words came out so quickly they were jumbled. Between that and the fact the younger boy was trying to catch his breath neither one of the older two had any idea of what was said. Newt placed his hand on the boys shoulder and bent down slightly to make eye contact. "Hey, hold on a second. Breathe, alright? Now what's going on?"

Chuck took his advice and took a couple of breaths before he spoke again, "Gally's got everyone convinced this is Thomas's fault! He said they're gonna banish him at sundown and anyone who wants anything to do with him is welcome to go too!"

Newt was quick to get back on his feet and cast his gaze into the direction Chuck had just come from. Newt could only imagine what all Gally was saying, but just as Chuck told them he had what was left of the Gladers standing around in a circle and he was exuberantly exclaiming something. Newt knew this was bad. There was just no doubting that. He began walking towards the commotion, Minho and Chuck right beside him.

Newt understood that Gally was scared. They all were. Newt understood that Gally was upset and grieving the destruction of the Glade and the deaths of their friends. They all were. Hell, Newt could even understand Gally's need to blame Thomas. Although he did not agree with it, he could understand the comfort in having someone to blame and thus in a way shed some sort of understanding on what was happening. It was wrong though. What he was doing was wrong? Fueling their fear to the point where they were okay with practically killing someone who was in the same boat they were in. This was not how the Glade was supposed to work. It was supposed to be a home; they were supposed to be a family and Gally was purposely trying to divide them. It made Newt sick. Alby would be heartbroken if he could see what this place had become so quickly. "Aye Gally, can I talk to you for a second?" Newt really had no intention of doing this in front of everyone. Mainly because he had a hunch whatever he said was not going to make a difference and he needed time to think and get things together before they chucked him into the maze with Thomas.

Gally approached the three… It was clear there was no reasoning with him. He didn't even give Newt a chance to say anything, "Newt, this is what needs to happen. It's going to happen with or without you." He turned to leave and rejoin his group of minions he had been working on brainwashing.

"What choice are you really giving us here? What am I supposed to do?"

Gally didn't turn to face him, "There's only one choice, Newt. It's the right one and you know it."

Chuck was extremely concerned with what had transpired, but he kept silent. Only speaking a few words to warn Teresa of what was to come. They were sitting in front of the pit… waiting. That's all they could do and it was a horrendous experience. Thomas squirmed a little and slowly his eyes opened. Teresa looked down at him and stroked his forehead in a soothing manner, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chuck's voice made Thomas quickly sit up and turn around. Sure enough Minho, Newt and Chuck were there for him.

"What happened?"

Newt had his elbow propped against one of the wooden bars. "Gally's taken control. He said we had a choice. Either join him, or get banished at sundown with you."

"And the others agreed to that?" Thomas groaned as he stood to his feet.

"Gally has everyone convinced that you're the reason all this has happened."

Thomas leaned against the compacted dirt wall. "Well, he's been right so far."

"What are you talking about?" Minho questioned… he could not remember a time Gally had ever been right about anything. Especially this.

"This place, it's not what we thought it was. It's not a prison. It's a test. It all started when we were kids. They would give us these challenges. They were experimenting on us. And then people starting disappearing. Every month, one after the other, like clockwork."

"They were sending them up into the maze."

"Yeah, but not all of us."

"What do you mean?" Newt listened intently to everything Thomas was saying.

"Guys, I'm one of them. The people who put you here. I worked with them. I watched you guys for years. The entire time you've been here, I was on the other side of it." Thomas looked over at Teresa, "So were you."

"What?"

"Teresa, we did this to them."

She began to shake her head in disbelief and her eyes watered, "No. That can't be true."

"It is. I saw it."

"Why would they send us up if we were with them?"

"It doesn't matter."

"He's right. It doesn't matter." Newt shook his head. "Any of it. Because the people we were before the maze they don't even exist anymore. These creators took care of that. But what does matter is who we are now and what we do, right now. You went into the maze and you found a way out."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't, Alby would still be alive."

"Maybe." Newt was ashamed of a lot of things. He was ashamed that he had been so strung up on a dream. He was ashamed that he tried to take the easy way out when everyone else was suffering as well. He was ashamed that he thought of what Thomas had just said, but Thomas was one of them now. Alby was one of his closest friends, and he knew Alby would not want this. "But I know that if he were here, that he would be telling you the exact same thing. Pick your ass up and finish what you started. Because if we do nothing, then that means Alby died for nothing, and I can't have that."

Thomas nodded. He hoped that Newt knew how much those words meant to him. "Okay… Okay, but we gotta get through Gally first."


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: WHEW! This is a long one haha but next chapter is the last and as promised…. You know who will be there (not Voldemort xD)! I want to say thank you to everyone reading! I especially want to say thank you to Martine9295 for reviewing! As always I hope you all enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter! (:**

 **Martine9295: (ch.58) I have to say that Chuck's response was one of my favorite parts in the movie x) lol like I always kind of hate when people state the obvious and I feel like I probably would have said the same thing x) lol**

 **I'm so bad with titles too D: usually I have some sort of songspiration lol and I have kind of a playlist set up for the sequel, but nothing that strikes me as title worthy, you know? Lol and I hate that I'm so focused on it, but I just want it to be perfect D: lol this is by far my favorite story I've ever written and I'm so excited to continue it (: Me and my cousin were kind of thinking something on the lines of that actually (I'm letting her write most of the Thomas/OC parts) but I'm like "what if someone thinks it sounds stupid…?" "it doesn't sound like a standalone sequel title" and I think I'm over thinking it x)**

 **(ch.59) One more chapter after this! I'm so excited lol**

 **Me too lol x) Google is always there when I need it haha we just kind of do all the same things but it doesn't really feel like a tradition, you know? Lol that sounds kind of weird**

 **Close, but not quite lol I think you won't like the reunion moment as much as you think x) and I'm sorry please don't throw anything lol I love you guys and Newt and I promise everything will work out for him… but it has to be drug out to some extent lol xD**

"This is such a waste." Gally remarked as they threw Thomas (who was pretending to be still unconscious) onto the ground. Teresa was being held with her arms behind her back.

"Gally…" Winston's voice was kind a quiet, almost like he was scared to talk, "It doesn't feel right, man."

Jeff piped up, "Yeah, what is Thomas is right? Maybe he can lead us home."

"We are home. Okay?" Newt cringed when Gally said those words. The Glade had undeniably been a home to them, but it was meant to be more of a waypoint. They were never supposed to stay there indefinitely. "I don't wanna have to cross anymore names off that wall."

"You really think banishing us is going to solve anything?" Teresa spoke freely, she was about to be thrown into the maze and to the Grievers so it was not like she really had anything to lose at that point.

"No. But this isn't a banishing. It's an offering."

"What? Wait! Gally, what are you doing?" Teresa was pushed against the pole and her arms were tied above her.

"You really think I'm gonna let Thomas back into the maze after what he's done? Look around you! Look at our Glade! This is the only way." Gally was doing his best to sell his delusion to the other Gladers and it was seemingly working. Newt looked towards Minho, they had made their choice earlier but at that point Gally only seemed crazy, not completely insane. Minho gave a nod that was slight enough that only Newt was able to note it. "And when the Grievers get what they came for, everything goes back to the way it was."

"Are you listening to this? Why are you all just standing there? He's crazy!"

"You shut up."

"If you stay here, the Grievers are going to come back. They're going to come back, and they're going to keep coming back, until you're all dead!"

"Shut up! Tie him up! Did you hear me?! I said tie him up!"

When Gally's two new elected goons began to lift Thomas up, he jabbed his elbow into one's stomach and quickly grabbed hold of his spear before knocking the other one in the head with it. Newt pulled out the knife he had strapped to his back and hit one of the Gladers about to go after Thomas in the back with the handle (just enough to knock him down and keep him down for a few moments). Teresa failed against her restraints and kicked everyone who tried to come near her. The blade of Minho's knife rested on Gally's shoulder. Chuck noticing the commotion was taking care of came running with all of their things that had gathered in advance.

Minho circled around keeping his blade trained on Gally and all of them stood in front of the entrance to the maze. Newt could see Frypan out of the corner of his eye handing Teresa a knife.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"You don't have to come with us, but we are leaving. Anyone else who wants to come, now is your last chance." Thomas ordered, he would have given them more time if they had any, but if they wanted any chance of survival they should have left hours ago.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to scare you."

"No, I'm not trying to scare you. You're already scared. All right? I'm scared. But I'd rather risk my life out there than spending the rest of it in here. We don't belong here. Okay? This place isn't our home. We were put here. We were trapped here. At least out there we have a choice. We can make it out of here. I know that." Thomas felt a little better about his speech once Winston and Jeff joined them and after the two a handful of the others stepped towards them as well. "Gally it's over… Just come with us."

"Good luck against the Grievers." Newt felt Minho pat him on the back in a gesture to get them to start moving and they did. A bit reluctantly so since they were leaving so many behind.

Newt had run in the maze for at least two years, but this was something completely different. They were setting out now with two very likely outcomes. They would either die in their or they would get out. There was no Glade to run back to; even if they did make it through the night there would be no welcoming party or home cooked meal waiting on them.

"Everybody this way!" Thomas led them all. Newt had to admit that the activity was far more strenuous than he remembered it. Perhaps it was the fact he had not been in the maze in so long, or perhaps it was the pressure riding on that particular run… it could have been his leg (to him he felt more like he was hobbling and trying to keep up). Maybe it was a mixture of the three; either way he would be thankful when they could finally stop running. "Keep it up, guys, we're almost there!"

Although Thomas told them they were almost there, Newt felt like they ran for another eternity and they abruptly stopped and took cover against one of the many concrete walls. The faint growl in the distance was unmistakably a Griever, and although it was no doubt unsettling he was glad to have a moment of rest. There was sure to be plenty of movement and action coming up very soon, he was sure of it.

"Is it a Griever?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

Minho handed Chuck the peculiar item that Minho and Thomas found in the Griever. A key of sorts they said; their way out. "You take this, Chuck. Stay behind us."

"It's okay. Just stick with me." Teresa smiled weakly at the boy and tied her hair up with something.

"Once we're through, it will activate and the door will open. We stay close and we stick together, we get through this, we get out now or we die trying. Ready?" Thomas slammed the blunt end of his spear against the ground. Newt offered a small nod and Minho pulled a blade out to arm himself even further. "All right. Let's go!"

They all charged towards the Griever, flinging over top of them. "Get up! Look out!"

"Push it!" They prodded it with pointed sticks and flailed blades at it and tried their best to keep it off of them, but the Griever managed to pick up one of the Gladers and throw him off of the edge. The push of motivation was what they seemed to need as their adrenaline and bodies kicked into overdrive. The boys kept pushing forward stabbing into the creature and finally watching it fall off of the edge and into a dark abyss, hopefully to never be seen again.

There was a brief moment of triumph and victory, but it was cut short by Teresa and Chuck, "Thomas! Thomas!" Newt looked over to see two more Grievers clawing their way up the concrete and onto the platform they stood on.

"We've got more coming! Keep it steady guys!"

The series of concrete walls behind them slowly began to raise. "Teresa go!"

"Don't back down."

Newt really had no idea what they were really doing. He knew to keep swinging and pushing the creature away. He knew they were trying to survive, but there was so much going on it was hard to focus on doing anything. "Stay together!"

"Watch it!" Thomas yelled towards the overzealous boy who charged a few inches in front of them. Seconds later he was flung far from them by one of the Grievers. They began to slowly back towards Teresa and Chuck, while still trying to keep themselves from being caged in by the monsters.

"Thomas! There's a code! Eight numbers!"

"Eight sections of the maze. Hey, Minho! What's the sequence?"

"What?"

"The sections of the maze, what's the sequence?"

"Seven! One! Five! Two! Six! Four-"

Newt hated to interrupt his train of thought given that it was important he continued, but when he caught a glance of something directly above them he had to say something. A griever came racing down a concrete shaft towards them, "Heads up! Minho!"

Minho struggling with the insanely large creature on top of him, using his spear to push the razor-like and chomping teeth away from his head, "Get off of me!"

Jeff yelled before charging and stabbing a wooden weapon through it. Suddenly the creature was no longer focused on the boy underneath him rather than the one in front of him. Miho quickly shuffled back away as Jeff struggled with the thrashing predator. The struggling was short lived as they soon over took him in a sight that was way too grisly too watch. Newt wanted desperately to look away. "Jeff!"

"What's the sequence? Come on!"

"Uh… Six! Four! Eight! Three! You got it?"

"Keep holding! Almost there, come on!"

The walls in front of them started to lower. Thomas stabbed his spear into a Griever's head pushing it away just in time to be crushed by the heavy rock. Newt took a deep breath and stopped. He felt safe and hopeful, but only for moments. Second later the door in front of them quickly shut leaving them in complete darkness.

A door creaked open in front of them. Cautiously the now rather small group eased out of the maze and into what seemed to be a tunnel of sorts outfitted with pipes and wires. Lights started from behind them and began to flicker on one at a time all the way down the exceptionally long passageway. Thankful to be able to simply walk the group of Gladers walked slowly down the hall until they reached a door with a large green light beside it and a neon sign above it that read: Exit.

Frypan looked towards Winston, "Seriously?" Carefully and slowly Thomas opened the door.

Newt was not sure what he was expecting, but once the door crept open he knew that was not it. The lights flickered and there was an incessant alarm sounding. There were bodies lying on the floor and leaned up against the walls. They were clearly dead, but it had not been Grievers. Ever so slowly they walked through the mess of a building, trying to avoid whatever had done this to them.

They passed a large glass window, Minho and Newt glanced through it. There were two steel tables and a body on each of them. They were covered in a blue blanket covering everything but their ankles and feet and a large blood stain on each of their chests… They did not look like they faced the same thing the men and women in lab coats did and a sickening feeling feel into the pit of their stomachs. Newt put a hand on Minho's shoulder pushing him forward, but also letting him know he was feeling the exact same way.

"What happened here?" Winston finally broke the silence, but no one answered. Of course everyone else was wondering the exact same through as they stepped around the corpses and into a room once outfitted in functioning equipment and an alarming amount of monitors. Now there were sparks flying and the screens flickered.

Newt placed his palms on the desk in front of the screen and examined the pictures on it. There were scans of brain and pictures of the Glade. He wondered how anyone could do what they did. To sit and watch them suffer without thinking of it. Thomas and Teresa had done it, but that was different. Thomas had almost killed himself trying to save Alby, Thomas had almost killed himself trying to save all of them… "So they were watching us. This whole time."

He was not sure who did it or how it was done, but suddenly a video of a woman popped up. "Hello. My name is Doctor Ava Paige. I'm Director of Operations of the World Catastrophe Killzone Department. If you're watching this, that means you've successfully completed the Maze Trials. I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you, but circumstances seem to have prevented it. I'm sure by now, you must all be very confused, angry, frightened. I can only assure you that everything that's happened to you, everything we've done to you, it was all done for a reason. You won't remember, but the Sun has scorched our world. Billions of lives lost to fire, famine, suffering on a global scale. The fallout was unimaginable. What came after was worse. We called it the Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is violent, unpredictable, incurable. Or so we thought. In time, a new generation emerged that could survive the virus. Suddenly, there was a reason to hope for a cure. But finding it would not be easy. The young would have to be tested, even sacrificed, inside harsh environments, where their brain activity could be studied. All in an effort to understand what makes them different, what makes you different? You may not realize it, but you're very important. Unfortunately your trials have only just begun. As you will no doubt soon discover, not everyone agrees with our methods. Progress is slow. People are scared. It may be too late for us, for me, but not for you. The outside world awaits. Remember… Wicked is good." Newt did not want to look away when the blonde woman lifted the small gun to her head. This is what they did to them every day. He was supposed to feel sorry for them as soon as strange men came in and started shooting up the place. He did feel a pang of sorrow and grief throughout him when the pictures of innocent people burning, starving and slowly dying surfaced on the screen, but not with them. They screwed with his head until the point he tried to kill himself… it felt like some sort of sick but poetic justice when the gunshot rang and she fell out of the view of the camera.

There was a body lain on the floor and in the midst of glass right behind them. It must have been Ava Paige. They ventured forward to confirm the identity, but a door opening behind them drew their attention away before they could.

"Is it over?" Chuck asked.

"She said we were important. What are we supposed to do now?" Newt would admit that escaping the maze had not felt at all like he thought it would.

"I don't know…. Let's get out of here."

"No." The voice was alarmingly familiar. One they did not expect they would here again. Gally stood behind them. With a Griever part in one hand and a gun in the other. The veins rippling through his skin and the look in his eyes made it clear there would be no reasoning with him.

"Gally?"

"Don't." Teresa laid her hand on Thomas's arm, "He's been stung."

"We can't leave." He dropped the Griever arm, but kept the gun in his hand. He sniffed and the deadly item shook in his grasp.

"We did. Gally, we're out. We're free."

"Free? You think we're free out there? No." Slowly and shaking he lifted his arm and pointed the gun at Thomas, "No, there's no escape from his place."

"Gally, listen to me. You're not thinking straight. You're not. Now, we can help you. Just put down the gun."

"I belong to the maze."

"Just put down the gun."

"We all do." Newt was unsure of what happened… he knew what seemed like happened, or what seemed like was going to happen. There was a shot and Minho pushed forward and slung his spear at the boy. It pierced his chest right under his shoulder and the boy fell to the floor slowly wheezing.

"Thomas…" Newt looked towards the young boy.

"Chuck…" Thomas tried to hold the boy up and lower him slowly to the ground. It was clear what had happened now. "Oh, shit. Shit. Look at me, look at me! Oh, shit. Chuck, look at me, all right? It okay."

"Thomas… Thomas." Newt watched him pull out a small wooden figure and place it in Thomas's hand.

"No, Chuck. You're gonna give it to them yourself. Remember, I told you that."

"Take it."

"No."

"Thank you…. Thank you."

"No, Chuck, you gonna… Chuck… Chuck? Hey. Hey, Chuck, come on! Come on, wake up! Damn it!" Thomas sobbed into his chest. Newt's hand gravitated to his mouth. They had lost so many people. He had grieved so many people, trying to get out of this place, but he was so young. They made it out. This wasn't supposed to happen. "We made it. Come on. I'm sorry! God damn it! Damn it! Get up, Chuck! Come on!"

Newt wasn't sure what was happening once again. They were being pulled away by men covered head to toe and wielding much larger guns than what Gally had. Thomas was fighting against them screaming Chuck's name. He felt guilty leaving them all behind, but he was not sure they had much of a chance. This could be their ticket to a happy life and that was what they fought for, what so many people had died for. He ran through the sand following his companions and their guides.

They sat in a helicopter and one of the guard like men threw off the wrapping he had on his face, "You guys allright? Don't worry. You're safe now." Newt glanced out of the window as they rose. Even from up high the maze looked vast. He looked away, they had done it. They were out… and they maze was slowly fading into the distance.


	61. Chapter 61

When the door finally opened they all jumped up. They had been thrown into yet another large facility with almost no chance of getting out. Of course that time they had not been thrown in there with no memory and this time the people seemed to be helping them. Newt was basing it on the fact that they rescued them form the maze and they shot down all of the 'cranks' as they screamed and delivered them all safely inside. "You kids doing alright? Sorry about all of the fuss. We had ourselves a bit of a swarm."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the reason you're all still alive. It's my intention to keep you that way. Now, come with me. We'll get you kids squared away." They did not really think they had a choice, but why would they refuse. He seemed to have good intentions so they followed the older man in the turtle neck and black leather jacket, "You can call me Mr. Janson. I run this place. For us it is a sanctuary, safe from the horrors of the outside world. You all should think of it as a way station. Kind of a home between homes. Watch yourselves." He instructed as they walked under some machines generating a good amount of sparks.

"That mean you're taking us home?"

"A home of sorts. Sadly, there wouldn't be much left of wherever you came from, but we do have a place for you. A refuge, outside of the Scorch, where WCKD will never find you again. How does that sound?" Going home would have been ideal. Not like they could remember their homes or who would be waiting for them. Newt glanced at Minho, curious as to who exactly these people were.

Minho piped up, "Why are you helping us?"

"Let's just say the world out there is in a rather precarious situation. We're all hanging on by a very thin thread. The fact that you kids can survive the Flare virus makes you the best chance of humanity's continued survival. Unfortunately, it also makes you a target. As no doubt by now you've noticed." Mr. Janson stopped when he reached another large steel door. He pulled out some sort of key card, "Beyond this door lies the beginning of your new lives… First things first… Let's do something about that smell."

Newt smiled as he could hear the cheering of the boys next to him. Warm, running water rained down on them. He chuckled a small bit as he heard Minho laughing as he teased Frypan. He still really had no idea who exactly was helping them, but it was hard to be too concerned as he enjoyed the first shower he had in three years and outside of the stall was a fresh towel and clothes… Despite all of the locks and men with large equipment this place already felt like a paradise compared to where they had come from. Newt saw a few drops of blood mixed in with the water, between everything that had gone on he had not even noticed the cut underneath his eye. He assumed it must not have been that bad since he had not realized it until the warm water hit it.

Once they had properly bathed for the first time in a very long time they dressed and were guided to some sort of medical wing. Newt was not too fond of being observed and tested again, especially not all of the blood they took, but he endured. He only said something when a man in blue scrubs and a white coat pulled out a very large syringe, "Uh, wait, what is that?"

"Just a little cocktail. Calcium, folate, vitamins A through Z. Pretty much everything you've been deprived of out there. Try to relax." Somehow the man's words did not calm him down. The needle piercing his flesh stung quite a bit, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a face.

Thomas was led away from all of them, Teresa separated by a thin blue sheet, and soon afterwards the rest of them were led to the 'cafeteria' one of the soldiers said. As soon as they stepped through those doors all of his thought and feelings were flipped upside down and inside out. Janson had told them that beyond those doors was the beginning of their new life and until that moment he had not been able to comprehend what those words meant. In front of them was a huge room with more kids than he could count. He had to imagine that they all had come from the same situation, that's what this place was, right? They saved people just like them from the maze. Boys and girls sat about a dozen or so metal tables eating from a plastic tray. He could hear someone talking, but all of a sudden his eyes landed on something that made all of his other senses go dull. The voices he had been previously paying attention to were now just a low hum and he was no longer focusing on the smell of the food his stomach desperately longed for.

There she was… Exactly how he remembered her. Honey colored hair that looked freshly washed and gorgeous eyes that just seemed to invite him to stare. Newt should had been more cautious about their surroundings, he should be have been curious about why he dreamt of her when he had no recollection of who she was, he should have wondered if it was WICKD screwing with his head the whole time now that she was in front of him, and he should have wondered if Janson and whoever else was running this place knew anything of it. All his mind could process was how attractive he found her and if she had any idea of who he was and if not how was he going to win her over all over again. Ellia was right in front of him. Suddenly all of the struggling it took to make it to… wherever this was had just most definitely become worth it.

 **A/N: Okay… so as always I want to say thank you to everyone who read this story. I know I say that a lot, but you guys have been utterly amazing, all of the kind reviews and just anyone who supported this story in any way ^-^ you guys have just made this the best experience I've had on FanFiction and I totally love all of you guys! Anyways I'm super excited to get started on the sequel, I plan the first chapter being up on or before New Years! As always I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next story (:**


End file.
